Best friends you say?
by plumpykaye
Summary: PLL has come to an end but Ashley has some feels that had just started. Is it just her or is Shay having them too? What happens to buttah and benzo after the show is over. ButtahBenzo/Shayley
1. Guy bestfriends

-Ashley's POV-

From the first time I met her I knew I want to be friends with her not just a friend but her best friend. I love how silly she is and how opposite she is with her character Emily. Emily is all jeans and sneakers while she's into dresses and heels. How adorable this Canadian girl is?

"Oh Shannon!" Hearing the voice I turned around and immediately placed the photo frame back to my table. I saw Tyler standing and teasing me on my door.

"Hey Ty ty! Come in!" I motioned for him to sit on the couch with me.

"Just talk to her Ash instead of staring at that picture. What did you even this time?" Shay and I had been cold to each other for a week and something now. Well nothing really happened it's just…me.

"Nothing!" I defensively said. "We just stopped talking. It's kinda my fault. I just went cold with her" Now my tone was went from defensive to sad.

"And why is that?" He raised his brow at me. It was once of Tyler's cute ability, raising his brows.

"Psycho moments of Ashley. This is our last day in PLL and I'm gonna miss her a lot. We're shooting the movie a month after our break but then what's next? I don't want to get attached and then…" he let out a heavy sigh cutting me off.

"Tsss. Since when did The Ashley Benson fear anything she decides to do? You're a prankster Ash and though this isn't a Prank you're pulling it's something like it. Use your time efficiently Ash. We're all gonna miss each other and I know you're gonna miss her most since you've been hanging out mostly. But nothing's gonna change even after PLL okay? She's your best friend and you're not gonna lose her wherever the tides would bring you both." I tried to fight the tears that started to form on my eyes but the serious tone on Tyler isn't helping. "Hey. Hey. No crying. Come here princess."

I snuggled on his shoulder and he kept his arms around me. I love Tyler just as much I love Shay. She's like my twin and he's like my big brother. I think I saw someone on my peripheral view but when I turned my head to the door I saw no one. When I felt better Tyler and I went out of my dressing room and looked for Shay.

"Have you seen Shay?" I asked the guy from one of the crews.

"Yeah I saw her a couple of minutes ago. She was bringing coffee to Keegan. Hmmm…" he looked around and from almost a concealed area there was Shay and Keegan looking very cozy. "Right there"

I guess it wasn't the best time to talk to her so I just walked back to my room with a disappointed Tyler trailing behind.

-Shay's POV-

Ashley and I haven't talked for what seems like forever. I don't know if I did something wrong or what. She just went cold at me. I decided to do something about it. I picked up two coffees for us and went to her trailer but when I got there she was cuddling with Tyler and I didn't disturb them. Maybe that's why she was cold at me the past week, she found another best friend to spend time with. I sighed and left without being notice. I saw Keegan on the corner and approached him.

"What's up abs?" The cast fondly called him that and he never liked it.

"Hello there Fields. Thanks for the coffee" It was actually for Ashley but who cares now. I gave to Keegan which he eagerly sipped on.

"Hmmm…why does this coffee taste like it actually isn't for me?" _Damn he's just so good at guessing._ I just shrugged.

"Where's Ashley?" He continued talking since I didn't say anything.

I shrugged and said "Last time I saw her she was enjoying her cuddles with Tyler" he laughed at me which annoyed me a bit.

"You do realize that you sounded just like a jealous girlfriend?" He laughed harder

"Whatever you say Cavanaugh!" I rolled my eyes. Keegan had been my male best friend on set next to Ian. We had random pet names for each other varying from abs to Canadian to our PLL character names.

"Come on Shannon. What's up with you two? We miss those crazy Ashley and Shay moments. You're leaving in a few days." He was like the Dalai Lama who knew just the great words to say.

"I know. I know. Just stop the sermon grandpa" He playfully nudged me.

"She's your other half. The benzo to your buttah. The Hanna to your Hannily." He changed his pitch to match up with his teasing. I just laughed at it and leaned in on his shoulder.


	2. Fly with me?

-Shay's POV-

A few more days had passed with us still not talking. It was the show's finale party. The day after tomorrow I'll be flying back to Vancouver and I'll be back after a month to shoot for the PLL movie. Everyone was having fun dancing and talking and what else to do on a party until Marlene clank her glass.

"It was an honor working with everyone. We had a good time with PLL and this isn't the end of it I'll still see these faces after a month for our movie. So cheer up there's nothing to be sad about. Congratulations to us. To PLL family" she raised her glass and we joined her on her toast. Everyone went rounds on saying something and now it's my turn. I take a big gulp on my drink and composed my thoughts.

"PLL had changed my life in a real good way. This is my first big break and it was such a nice experience. With PLL I got to make new friends and not just friends but I gained a new family. I love you guys and I'll be missing you when I go back to Van." My eyes were glued to Ashley as I said the last sentence. After everyone had said their dramatic pieces with few tears shed we went back enjoying the party.

I wasn't enjoying much at the party it's not that it's boring it's just that I feel so bad not messing around and having fun with Ashley like we always do. I left without saying goodbye to anyone. I was about to start the ignition when I noticed something placed on the passenger seat. I just shrugged and opened it. It was a scrapbook full of pictures of me and Ashley with cute captions below. They were from season 1 to now. I smiled with little tears flipping through the pages. A dedication was written on the last page.

"**You were the long lost missing piece of me. You're the buttah to my benzo. I'm so glad I met you. Don't miss me too much when you get back in Van. Love you bitch! –Ashley"**

-Ashley's POV-

When I didn't see Shay around I decided to call it a night. I bid goodbye to the girls and Marlene and Tyler. When I got to my car I looked at myself in the mirror and adjusted the rearview mirror which scared me so much.

"You can't get away from me that easily Ashley Victoria" Shay said surprising me. She hid herself at the backseat.

"Holy Shit. You almost gave me a heart attack Shannon. How did you get in?" She raised her keys. I placed my palm on my forehead. I forgot that I gave her my spare keys of my car and my house.

"Saying goodbye on a scrapbook? You can't just do that to me you know." She pouted. _God why does look so cute? Uhh what?_

"Get in the passenger seat loser" She went out and transferred to the passenger seat. "I'm for being cold to you Shay. It's just that I'm gonna miss you…sooooooo much. I don't know how I could send you off to Vancouver in person so I just left you that scrapbook."

"Awww. I'm gonna miss you too Ash…sooooo much! It's just a month. I'll still see you after just like the other times we're in hiatus." She said caressing my cheek.

I placed my hand over her hand that caressed me. "It's not the same. The shows over and when we're done with the movie I won't get to see you as often as I want" I sighed and whined like a baby.

"Says who? We could always hangout as often as we want that is if our schedules would match up but we're buttah and benzo remember? We're inseparable. We find ways" I hugged her and burrowed my face on her shoulder. _Oh Shay what would I do without you my lady love. Wait a minute why is my heart beating faster than normal?_

I pulled away like I was hit by lightning or something.

"You okay?" Shay wondered

"Yeah. Something just popped out of my brilliant mind" I tried to sound real. She tilted her hair signaling for me to continue. "Why don't we spend tonight and your last day here together at my place. Movies and popcorn and maybe some drinks?"

"You don't get to ask me twice" she said with all smiles out.

We drove home and quickly changed in our PJ's. We didn't even get to finish one movie. We fell fast asleep cuddling. The next day we had a cute breakfast in bed together. I wish we could do more breakfasts like this. We watched movies and sang songs, took pictures and videos. We did nothing extraordinary actually but it was these little moments that mattered most.

"I wanna do this with you forever Ash" she said looking at the night sky. We were at my backyard laying down on a picnic blanket.

"Me too Shannon. Those 20 dollar bills are gonna get old but to me you're not. We might age but you'd still be the person I would call as my best friend. You'd still be my Shannon Ashley" I leaned to her shoulder and we just stayed like that for a while. She had to get back to her place to pack her suitcase. I drove her to her place and deep inside I wished I could just stay with her longer.

"Come in. Help me suit up" Shay offered as she unbuckled her seatbelt

"You sure?" I wanted to but at the same time I didn't. I can't watch her pack her stuffs. I would start missing her already.

"Please." She showed me her most adorable puppy eyes and I couldn't just resist.

"Okay. Let's get those bags filled." We got in and we were immediately greeted by foxy. "Hey there buddy are you excited for tomorrow?" I patted foxy's head and followed Shay on her bedroom. I folded her clothes and placed it on her suitcase.

"Ashley?" she called behind my back

"Don't worry I'll make sure to fold it properly" she had kind of particular with her clothes.

"Turn around for a sec" I did what she had asked me to do and I see her standing with a proud smirk on her face holding something. "I have here with me 2 roundtrip tickets with open return dates. The question is will you fly with me to Vancouver?" I just stood there glued on my place stunned by her offer.


	3. The one that got away

-Ashley's POV-

The sound of my alarm woke me up. It's our first day of shooting the PLL movie. Actually we're just doing a run through the script, most likely like a table read. I quickly showered and changed my clothes. I put on my bubbly Ash mode when I entered the conference room. My eyes immediately recognized the Hawaiian beauty, Janel Parrish. It was unusual for me to be early on something but who could blame me? I was too eager to work with everyone again or maybe…who cares! Janel and I talked about how we spent our breaks and then Lucy just squealed out of nowhere.

"Is that a ring I see?" Troian asked the girl that I couldn't really see who. She and Lucy were all fuzzy talking to her not even letting the girl come in first. When the girl stepped inside I identified her within less than a second, it was Shay. They were grabbing her hand closely to their faces and they were staring at the ring on her finger.

"So how did he do it?" Lucy ecstatically asked "Congratulations Shay" Troian said even before Shay could say something to them. She just laughed at how Lucy and Troian were. Her laughter was still as cute as ever. She still looked her best. Straight long hair with new ombre colors, full toned body, and fresh angelic face. I just smiled while watching them three not even processing what they were talking about.

Everyone settled down when Marlene and some executives arrived. The story conference went without delays and before we were dismissed for lunch Marlene called our attention.

"Okay everyone I need you to get back here exactly an hour after but before you go let's all congratulate our own newly engaged PLL darling, Shay Mitchell" everyone in the room applauded and cheered and congratulated her except me. I just sat there in surprise of the news. She's engaged? Like she's about to get married? _Why didn't Shay tell me about this? I'm supposed to know everything before everyone else. _I had asked myself questions but all of which were answered with a sad memory. The trip in Vancouver.

After everyone had approached her, I went to her and she was still getting her stuffs ready. "Congrats Shannon" she turned her head to me for a moment and went on preparing but hastily this time. "Thanks. I need to go" before I could say anything she had already fled the room. An hour later we're all back inside the room. We were informed with the timeline and were given our scripts to read and the schedule of our tapings. Everyone bid goodbye as we wrapped up. I tried to approach Shay again.

"Can we talk?" I said holding her arm to which she quickly pulled away.

"I really need to go Ash" she was rushing to leave and I noticed she left her lucky bracelet. It might have fell down when she pulled back her hand.

"Shay. Shay wait" I called for her but she didn't turn back. "You forgot your lucky bracelet" I just sighed but then I remember I could get to her parking space if I rush down using the fire exit. I quickly gathered my things and sprinted to the parking lot. As what as I've expected Shay was parked on the same spot she always parked. She rolled her eyes when she saw me leaning at her car.

"You forgot this" she was about to reach out for her bracelet on my hand but I quickly placed it behind my back.

"Ash please. I don't want to play games with you" she said as coldly as ever.

"Just give me a minute Shay" she tired reaching for it again but I made sure she couldn't get it "No! I'll give this to you after we talk"

"Whatever. It's yours if you want it" she gave up and went inside her car. She started the ignition but I stood in front of the car so she can't drive away. "Move it Benson!" she yelled at her window. I didn't go anywhere instead a spread my arms telling her that I'm not moving.

"What the hell is your problem?" she stepped out of her car and yelled at me

"My problem is that you won't talk to me! I need this. Atleast I deserve this Shannon" My voice raised

"Deserve what? To explain? Ashley you left me in Vancouver without saying goodbye. I tried calling you but you never answered. I sent you like a thousand of messages but did you return any? No! I gave you the chance to explain Ashley but you didn't. I woke up one morning and you were gone. You stayed away so why don't you just stay away. Just stay away Ashley" Shay's not likely the person to get angry, she's so sweet and the only times she raises her voice is when she's really upset like she is right now.

"I'm sorry okay. I screwed up. I know I did. I got scared Shannon. I needed time for myself. A time to think about things. I had to stay away" we were crying our hearts out.

"It wasn't just you Ashley. Did you ever think of what I felt? Are you that insensitive? You don't get to tell me you love me and just leave." She was in tears and I hated it when she cries especially when I'm the reason for it.

"I wasn't sure back then. I was confused. I had to sort things out but now I'm sure of what I feel. I can't see you with someone else Shay. I can't let you marry someone else."

"Bullshit! You're the most unpredictable, maddening, frustrating person I've ever met. If that means anything to you if you care about me at all, just don't do this" she went back to her car

"I love Shannon" I professed with all the courage inside me.

"I'm sorry Ashley" she said before getting in and driving away leaving me crying on the parking lot.

I guess they were right. You never know what you have until you lose them. I love Shay. I love her beyond words, beyond actions, beyond everything I have. I could have had her for myself but I let her slip away and now she's engaged to be married to someone who's not me. She's the one that got away. If only I could change what happened in Vancouver.


	4. A little too late

-Shay's POV-

I drove away as fast as I could only to pullover on a vacant space. I worked my ass off to get over with what happened in Vancouver and now I'm still crying like hell inside my car.

* * *

_I'm so glad Ashley accepted my offer to come with me to Vancouver. We've planned this since the first season and now we all have the time in the world. I took her to my favorite places in my hometown. It's like a dream come true. We were invited to this party of a friend mine and before we knew it we had consumed alcohol more than we could carry. We danced like it's the end of the world on the dance floor._

"_I'm so glad you're here" I drunkenly said to Ashley._

"_I don't want to be alone either" she responded on the same state as I am. Suddenly Katy Perry's 'kissed a girl' song started playing._

"_I like this song" Ashley said proudly_

"_Me too!" we both sang along while dancing to the song. Just then my chocolate brown eyes met her blue orbs. We stopped moving and I leaned in closer to her. She placed her hands on my cheeks. I swallowed hard and pushed my lips to hers. Her lips were soft and it tasted like the vodka she had been drinking but it dominantly tasted like her cherry lipgloss. Her tongue was brushing with my lips asking for permission to which I granted willingly. Our kiss moved in synchrony with the music. We disappeared temporarily from the crowd. It was just her and me and the music and our kiss. Almost impossibly we didn't need to break for air. My hands are tangled on her hair and one of her hand was holding me by the neck to keep me close and the other on my waist to keep me still. We pulled away when the music stopped._

"_That was…" the alcohol that once took control of me now seemed drained._

"_I know" we both couldn't believe what just happened. We went on dancing when the new song started playing._

_Whatever that kiss meant or why it happened it didn't matter, we just didn't talked about it. We didn't feel awkward after it but surely something changed between me and her. Our gestures were sweeter and it just felt perfect when I'm with her. It's like I now see Ashley in a different perspective and it's scaring me. It feels like I'm falling for my best friend and it's not just me. I can sense Ashley feeling it too. Her hugs were tighter than usual and the way she holds my hand was different. I couldn't understand what I feel. One night I just decided to talk her about it._

"_Ash. Can I ask you something?" We were lying on the same bed on my room_

"_Sure thing buttah. What is it?" She shifted her position and faced me while I just laid on my back staring at the blank ceiling._

"_Is it just me or is there something with that kiss?" I bit my lip in a non seductive way. I didn't want to assume._

"_Like a spark?" I turned my head and look at straight at her sparkling eyes. "Something changed the moment we kissed. I was secretly hoping you felt it too" she said and her voice sounded so sexy_

"_I did" after hearing my words she leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and it had more passion. It had more connection and spark than our kiss at the party. That one kissed turned into a hot make out session._

"_What are we doing?" I ask her in between our kiss when I removed my shirt that she had been tugging for a while._

"_I don't know but just stop talking" she removed her shirt and went on kissing me. She enjoyed the soft spot on my neck. I can't help but moan while she marks my pulse point. We stopped when we finally consumed all our energy making out._

"_I love you Shannon. I'm in love with you" she whispered to my ear which I responded with a lingering kiss. I cuddled up to her and burrowed my face on her neck and I slept peacefully on her arm throughout the night._

_Last night felt like a dream. A good dream that I didn't want to end. Ashley told me she loves me and I didn't say it back, not just yet. I reached her side of the bed "Morning Benzo" I opened my eyes when I didn't feel her beside me. That's weird, she's up early. I went down and was greeted by my mom. _

"_Mom. Have you seen Ashley?" she had a confused look on her face_

"_Honey she left early this morning" she placed a plate in front of me on the table_

"_Oh. Where did she go? She should have waked me she's not good with directions around" I looked at my mom when she didn't say anything "Mom?"_

"_She went back to L.A. Shay. I thought you knew. She said she didn't want to wake you up" I was horrified with the news. Last night we were having a good time and she told me she was in love with me. Why would she leave?_

"_Did she…did she tell you what time her flight is?" I got up from where I was seated._

"_She said she's just going for a chance seat on the 9 am flight" I look at the clock mounted on our wall that said 8:37. If I break some rules on the way I might be able to catch her. So I rushed upstairs and put on a sweatshirt and some shorts that was on top of my closet and kicked in to my sneakers._

"_Shay wear are you going?" my mom followed me inside my room._

"_To the airport mom." I grabbed my keys and drove to the airport as quick as I could be but I was too late. The plane had left already and she was lucky enough to get a seat despite the last minute booking. _

_I went home and cried all day. I spent more nights crying. I tried contacting her but I couldn't get in touch. Maybe she wanted to stay away. Maybe she didn't mean what she said and what happened to us was a mistake for her. My family and my boyfriend were starting to worry about me. I couldn't just keep this to myself. I told Ryan what happened, everything, and he willing accepted me for it. He comforted me until I got through my misery. Before I went back to L.A. he proposed to me and I said yes._

* * *

I didn't get to tell her what I felt and now I'm engaged to someone else. On the positive note it was okay since she left me anyways. She shattered my heart to pieces. How could she just come back now and tell me that she loves me. She should have just stayed away. I would have to keep it to myself that I loved her. I loved Ashley. I still do. If only she didn't leave me in Vancouver.


	5. Cloudy with a chance of weirdness

She watches her walk down the aisle. The tall, tan, brunette in a flowing white dress looks at her and she forces a smile. She covers up the tears and pain she has inside oh how she wishes she was her bride. Just a little more and it's over she says. The ceremony starts and she tries to keep focus. How masochist of her to watch her marry. She tightens her grip on the bouquet on her hands and keeps hold of herself as she hears the three most heartbreaking words, 'I do'. The blonde is on the verge of breaking down until someone from the crowd shouts "cut!" She's drawn back to reality. She was supposed to be Hanna Marin not Ashley B. She was supposed to be the happy best friend of a marrying Emily but damn it she just can't fake it. Soon all these would come true and no one would cut it off, soon it wouldn't just be a scene but real. She secretly wipes off the teardrop that she wasn't able to stop from falling and passed the bouquet to the other girl beside her. "Excuse me" she said as she left the so called Rosewood Church and hopped into the pink PLL golf cart and drove away to her trailer locking herself inside. Little did she know that the tall bride, her eyes were glued to a while ago, was looking at her once the shooting has stopped. The brunette's face was plastered with worry as she saw the blonde walking away.

_It was unbearable to watch her marry someone else even if it only was as scene._ _Oh my God Ashley couldn't you be more obvious to everyone?_ She scolded herself. She hadn't been the usual Ashley everyone knows. She was irritable and lonely and obviously her walk out at the scene wouldn't escape the attention of her cast mates. She heard the door knob turning. _Shit! I thought I kept that locked. _She quickly fixed herself.

"Ashley? It's me" Marlene poked her head on the door

"Come in mommy Mar and please lock the door" she tried to fake a smile at her producer whom she considered as her other mom.

"You don't have to pretend with me Ash" Marlene said with so much concern.

"I'm sorry about what happened…I…It's just…I can't" she tried to make her words but every time she attempts to talk she only feels like crying and on her last words she let the tears flow.

"I know." The older lady held the blonde on her arms and comforted her through her sobs. The blonde had buried her face on Marlene's shoulder. She stayed like that, crying, for a while.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day baby girl." Her producer said.

"What? No. No. I don't want to delay the schedule because of me. I promise I'll keep myself composed. I'm an actress for God's sake." She insisted but her producer didn't take it. She was sent home. Marlene cared for the girls and the rest of the casts like they were her own spawns. She knew how hard it was for Ashley and as much as she wanted to keep things on the timeline she also wanted the best for her.

After their lunch break everyone went to their respective positions and switched back to their characters.

"There would be slight revisions of the scene since Ashley can't continue shooting with us today but it wouldn't affect much of the lines. Troian instead of saying that Spencer's doing the toast because the maid of honor isn't the speaker type I want you to say that she made a quick rendezvous with the best man. Tyler you could go on with your break. Caleb wouldn't be needed on the scene" Marlene announced to bring questioning looks on everyone's faces and much of worry to Shay.

"Is something wrong with Ashley?" she secretly asked the crew nearest to her.

"Not much that I know off but I heard Marlene talked to her during the break" the crew replied to her and she gave a thankful smile to the crew. _Should I talk to her? Should I ask her how she is?_ Shay's trail of thoughts was cut short as their director yelled "action".

* * *

-Shay's POV-

Ashley didn't show up the next day nor the day after that I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't show up today either. _You should have called her or atleast texted her. No one has heard from her or none that you know of. I'm starting to worry, heck I'm very much worried. I know we've been cold as ice since that confrontation at the parking lot but she's still my best friend. _I unknowingly bit my lip and furrowed my brows, the thing I usually do when I'm in deep thought to which Sasha didn't fail to notice.

"Missing her much?" I looked at her in the eye to much of my regret. She just reminds me of Ashley; blue eyes, blonde hair, bubbly girl. _It's been so long since I was able to look at her without whipping my head to the opposite direction. Her blonde waves that I brush with my hand._

"Hey Shaaaaay!" Sasha waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh sorry. What? Get your hand off my face" I playfully slapped her hand.

"Somebody's moody. Buttah needs the benzo dose" she poked my arm repeatedly. Sasha was the youngest among all of us and she was like a younger sister of mine like the girls on set.

"Whatever squasha" She pouted at her nickname. She didn't want us calling her that. I tickled her on her sides and her pout was replaced with laughter.

"The bitch is back!" Troian said blissfully while walking in with arms hooked on Ashley.

"I'm back!" Ashley says in the same tone as Troian. I guess her short absence did her good. She looked better. She was back to her bubbly self. She looked fresh and if I didn't know her better I would have believed her dimples were enough proof that she's really that happy. Sasha made her way to give Ashley a welcome hug. Just as they pulled apart Lucy came running to Ashley's arms.

"Slow it down little girl" Troian gained a slap on her arm from Lucy for her tease. I laughed at it and everyone's eyes were all on me. I faked a cough trying to rub off the awkwardness.

"Is this the part where I say 'I want to hug you and slap you at the same time'?" I asked her referring to that scene we had before in PLL.

"And I get to say 'I could use a hug'?" she smiled at me. "Come one Shay. I don't bite." I went to her and gave her a warm hug. _Gosh! I forgot how good this feels. _She pulls away before I could even enjoy the feeling of us together.

"So is it true? You and Ryan?" Lucy asked almost immediately after we were apart

"What's with us?" Ashley questioned her back

"Shut up Ash. It's all over the news" Troian told her.

"You guys are back? People are saying it online too" Sasha joined the interrogation. If their attention weren't that focused on Ashley they would definitely notice how uncomfortable I was with all the questions. _Say no. Please. No. No. No._ I hoped for it deep inside.

"Just let them think whatever they want to think. Same old same old" The 3 other girls interrogating her felt disappointed with her vague answers.

"I hate to take her away from you but Hanna Marin here has some catching up to do" Marlene said taking Ashley with her.

"Bye bitches!" She winked and blew us a kiss. That's when I realized what was wrong. Ashley wasn't being herself, yes she was the energetic one but it's too ecstatic. It's like what we've seen was only a façade, a mask, a character…Hanna Marin.

* * *

After finishing all the scenes we had for the day we were called by one of the crew for some shots for the PLL instagram. We were given papers with our ship names written. Sasha and I were just about done for Emison when Ashley approached the group.

"What did I miss?" she asks everyone with enthusiasm that I know for sure was half faked

"Shay's mirror face" Janel said laughing and everyone except me laughed along.

"Ha. Ha. Funny nerdy mona!" she stuck her tongue out and Ashley giggled. Now that giggle sounded true.

"Hey Ashley. Come on. I'm sure the fans are dying for Hannily" The guy holding the PLL phone said

"It's not a real ship!" Sasha said with fake annoyance

"We have a jealous Alison right here" Lucy said pointing at Sasha. Troian and Janel pointed with her and everyone just laughed.

"Let's make her die of jealousy Em." Ashley said riding along with them. She held the paper in between us and we made few poses.

"Now this" the guy said handing us a paper with 'ButtahBenzo' written on it. "A lot had missed it" he smiled and aimed the camera on us again. Ashley and I tried to recreate the old poses we had. I laughed hard when Ashley exaggeratingly imitated my mirror face again. I playfully smacked her shoulder and she made a funny 'what' face. Unexpectedly a burden of weight was on my back. I kept my balance and supported Ashley's weight on me. She waved the paper she was holding while enjoying the ride on my back. _I missed this girl_. She went down from my back and without thinking I pecked her cheek. She jumped slightly from where she was standing and I was surprised by my own impulsive action.

"Nice one girls now I'm going to post your pictures" the guy said and left.

_Nice one Shannon it's was fun until you had to make it awkward._ Before I could kick myself for what I just did someone approached us.

"Shay Mitchell?" I raised my hand signaling that it was me "Delivery. Please sign in here" I signed the paper and took the bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"Thanks" I pull the flowers closer to my nose and took a sniff. I always loved the smell of flowers.

"Who are those from lucky girl?" Troian asked and I looked for a card

"Is it from Ryan? Awww. So sweet" Lucy cooed. I saw a small envelope and inside was a card.

"No it's not. This is weird" I say with some giggles. Sasha took it from my hand and read it out loud.

"A's story is old school. You had enough from that villain. It's my turn now. -B" All of us laughed at how quirky the note was.

"Whoever sent these, I'm thankful but a pizza could have had come in handy with this." We all shared a laugh and they took turns sniffing the flowers. _Who could have given those?_


	6. In it to win her

-Ashley's POV-

I went M.I.A to everyone on set days after that wedding scene walkout. When I came back everyone welcomed me warmly and I had to be my bubbly self in front of them. A part of me was really happy to be back but another part of me was still in pain. It's not easy to move on you know?! I didn't care to deny the issues about me and Ryan. I didn't wonder why people had starting talking about us though; he was practically the first person I talked to about what happened.

* * *

"_I'm happy you showed up Ry" He was slouching on the bench when I arrived. I needed someone to listen to all my rants and he was the first person that came through my mind._

"_Just because we broke up months ago that doesn't mean we stop being friends Ash" I sat beside him "So do you get to tell me or do I have to guess it?" I just smirked at him._

"_I think you already know about it" I breathe heavily before talking again "I screwed up and now she won't talk to me. It's been a while since we talked and I miss her" Tears seem to find home on my cheeks lately_

"_Try talking to her again. You're not the crying type Ash" he nudged me managing to get a giggle from me_

"_So she could reject me again? I don't know if that's a good idea." I shook my head_

"_Don't give up on her benz at least not without a fight. Don't let your buttah melt away from you. Why don't you try a different approach" I'm glad I made the right choice of calling Ryan_

"_Fuck this feelings you know that? I lost my best friend" He used his index finger to lift my chin_

"_Listen to me and listen closely. She's not gone she just drifted away and if you don't do anything you might just lose her for good" I looked at him in the eye. Oh why does this man sound so logical now? "I know you love her but if she can't reciprocate your love you know I'm always here" I playfully smacked his head._

"_Shut it up Mr. Good but thank you for being such a good friend"_

* * *

I noticed since I came back Shay and Sasha's new found closeness. For a fact I saw them tickling each other on my first day back. It's not like they're not close before I mean all of us girls are like attached to the hips but I don't know I might just be…jealous? _What the hell Ashley? Jealous of Sasha? She's the little girl of the family._

"Skittles?" _Speaking of the devil and she offers you skittles_. Sasha hands me a pack of original flavor skittles.

"Thanks squasha!" I smiled genuinely and accepted it. "I love these candies"

"She loves you more than skittles and you love her more than gobstoppers" I rolled my eyes at her tease

"Oh shut it you. So are these Shay's?" I popped another candy to my mouth

"Uh huh! She's been having so many freebies lately. I'm so jealous! Flowers the other day, pizza yesterday and now her favorite candy, maybe tomorrow she'll get free tickets to a vacation getaway of her choice." Sasha said dreamingly. "I wish I had an admirer like hers. It's kind of creepy though, B? What are we, like in Rosewood?" She laughed at it and I laughed along. _Different approach._

* * *

-Shay's POV-

I was annoyed at myself for forgetting to grab a coffee on the way to the set. Everyone on PLL was fueled by caffeine and it just so happens I forgot to get mine. I went inside my dressing room to change in Emily's clothes and almost immediately I saw on my table a cup of coffee that awaits me. I picked up my coffee and read the note written on it. Another gift from some mysterious 'B'.

"Good morning beautiful. Start your day with a smile Shay, someone else's day starts with it. -B"

Playing the role of a girl who's bullied by the first letter of the alphabet gives me the creeps but who am I to turn down all the good stuffs. _It's not like there's poison on it._ I thought as I took a sip. _Fat free French vanilla latte and B knows my usual drink. _I already had my suspicions that this person was just part of the cast or crew but now it narrows on the people I'm really close with on set.

It was like that every morning. When I get in my dressing room a cup of coffee was waiting for me and sometimes it comes with cookies or brownies or muffins. I felt like I was being spoiled by someone and I am deeply grateful. Without warning someone barged to my door and I almost jumped from where I was seating.

"So what do you have now?" Troian said with Lucy and Sasha behind her

"You guys are just like the liars, ever heard of knocking?" I giggled and offered them the chocolate chip cookies. "I'm missing the two other girls where are they?"

"The two of them or just one?" Lucy asked with a teasing smirk

"Emotionally missing someone" Sasha said in her Alison DiLaurentis tone

I pulled away the box of cookies on their hands making their jaws drop

"Hey not fair! I didn't say anything" Troian said trying to reach out for a cookie

"But you laughed along. Okay seriously where are they?" I giggled and placed the cookie box on the table.  
"Ashley's shooting a scene with Tyler and Janel's shooting the flashback scenes of Mona" Troian said taking another cookie

"We missed you Shay, you and Ashley. ButtahBenzo's a nut job but we miss it" Sasha said in a sad tone. I choked on the coffee I was sipping. The girls have mastered their transition of happiness to seriousness.

"Yeah. You guys interact but the tension is there. What happened with you two?" Lucy added.

"You've been like that since we came back from our month long break. Everyone notices it, we're concerned." I fell silent with what the three of them said.

"I miss my best friend too" I told them honestly

"Then talk to her Shay. Whatever you guys fought about I'm sure it's nothing you can't fix." If only they know what really happened between me and Ashley.

* * *

What could be more awkward than shooting a scene with Ashley alone. Hanna and Emily were in Emily's room talking about how they've grown apart since A got caught. _Couldn't this be more ironic?_

"What happened to us Hanna? A brought us back together when we thought Ali was dead and now that A's gone we're back on our separate ways" Shay said as her character Emily

"I don't know Em we just grew apart and…" Ashley stopped talking like she forgot her lines. _Say it Ash_. "I miss my best friend. There's not a day that passes by that I don't think about the fun things we do together or even the sad once we've had. I'd rather do hard with you than easy somewhere else" _What is Ashley saying? It's not on the script. _"I want to move back to Rosewood and I think you girls should too" _there! Now that's from the script._ As what I was supposed to do I gave Ashley a tight hug, okay tighter than it should be.

"Cut!" the director says and Ashley and I were still on our position, enjoying the moment.

"You girls could let go of each other now. Nice impromptu Ash. Good job Shay. You can now take your break" the director spoke again and it was only this time that we pulled away from each other. I looked at Ashley one more time and left. She looked sad as I was.

I spent some time alone on my room after leaving the last scene. I battled with inner thoughts whether or not to talk to Ashley. After all it was I who told her to stay away from me. _Do what you're supposed to do Shay. _I stood up and stormed away to Ashley's dressing room. I even forgot to knock first.

"What the—Shay?" Ashley said surprised by my sudden appearance

"We need to talk" I said with command

"Oh you want to talk now? I thought you wanted me to stay away?" She says in her trembling voice. Obviously she was partly angry and sad.

"And you did but I don't want you to anymore" her face looked more angry and she walked closely to me

"Easy for you to say Shannon because you don't know what it felt like to be rejected, to be left crying on a parking lot. I wanted to explain but you didn't let me. So now I have some kind of switch you turn off when you don't want me around and turn it on again when you want me back?" her voiced raised and both of us were in tears

"It's not like that Ashley. You think it was easy for me? I was hurting, you broke me Ashley. Do you think it's easy to act like everything's okay with you in front of the camera? Taking pictures with you on my back, smiling and pretending like nothing's wrong for the sake of the fans? Or do you think it was easy to hear Hanna's words to Emily about their friendship that's falling apart?" As much as I tried not to raise my voice I couldn't help it.

"I meant every word of it Shay. I wasn't acting. I said it exactly for you." She said in a lighter tone now

"I know. I know you're faking that jolly aura of yours. I could see it in your eyes." I wiped away her tears with my thumb

"It might have been too late for me to confess what I felt but all I want now is my best friend back" she said and for the second time our arms are wrapped around each other.

-Ashley's POV-

After the dramatic talks Shay and I continued talking about us without the tears until we had to go shoot on different scenes. I finished my scenes first and I sat down with the other girls on the lounge. Few minutes later Shay arrived bringing a box of chocolate.

"Are those from B?" Janel asked as she got some from the box and passed some to me. Shay nodded to her.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, taste of her cherry chapstick…" a familiar song started playing which brought back a memory I tried to bury.

"Who's playing that? Shut it off!" I said grumpily

"Woah! Chill out Ash here I'm turning it off" Lucy said turning the music off. I saw Shay suppressing her laughter.

"What are you laughing at Mitchell?" I raised my brow at her

"Obviously you Benson." I know for sure she remembers something too from the song. I just shook my head laughing.

"I think I need more of those to keep calm" I opened my moth waiting for her to feed me and not to my dismay she did.

"Awwww. See? You two are the cutest best friends ever" Sasha complimented and everyone gathered around for a group hug. _Phase 1, win her back, completed, time for phase two._


	7. B for Busted

-Ashley's POV-

Shay and I were back to our old routines and now we're on the couch of her dressing room. I smile at the look of her sleeping like an angel. She was lying on the couch with her feet on my lap. She had been sleeping for a while and well I've been doing a lot; taking pictures of her sleeping and posting it on instagram, twitting, texting, watching her sleep and listening to music with my earplugs on.

"I want you to break want you to say my name…" I started singing along Zowie's Smash it song when something hit my head. My jaw drop and I turned to look at Shay stirring from where she's sleeping.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked slapping her leg

"You're too loud. I'm sleeping" she murmured sleepily. _Want me to wake you up with a kiss sleeping beauty?_ Before my thoughts could get any further I got up from the couch.

"I'll get us something to eat." She nodded with her eyes closed.

* * *

I was on my way back to Shay's trailer when Janel and Lucy rushed to me like they've been chased by some psycho stalker.

"You won't believe what we just found out!" they said in unison. "Tyler is B" again they spoke together like they were on some speech choir or something

"WHAT?" My eyes grew big and I said in a loud voice _That couldn't be. Shit._

"So we were walking our way to Troian's trailer because Sasha and her were there" "we saw Tyler and he was looking if someone was seeing him and he didn't see us because we were…" they spoke too fast at once that I couldn't understand what they're saying

"Slow down you two. One at a time" I said to them. _Tyler wouldn't like this news._

"So he sneaked into Shay's room with what we think is pizza and when he came out he wasn't bringing anything anymore." Lucy explained still on her excited tone.

"Maybe he just brought pizza to Shay as Tyler not B." I tried to defend Tyler.

"Nope. After he left we sneaked into Shay's room too and we checked the box for a card and it's confirmed Tyler is B" Janel said confidently.

Without saying a word to the two girls I just talked I walked past them and went to Shay's trailer. When I got in she was still asleep. Indeed there was a pizza box on her table with a note plastered on the box. I looked around for some paper and writing material. I left her a note, 'Need to deal with something, eat up. See you later. Xoxo -Benzo', on the food I got for her. I placed it beside the pizza box. I stormed to Tyler's trailer passing by the other girls.

* * *

-Lucy's POV-

We were going to invade Shay's dressing room since we know she had pizza when Ashley passed by us. She didn't even bother to stop and say hi, she looked like she was in such rush.

"What's with Ashley?" Troian asked.

"I don't know. When we told her that we think Tyler is B she just left us on the hallway and went to Shay's room" I explained and Janel shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you think she's going to bark on Tyler? That'll be so Hanna Marin not Ashley Benson" Sasha said making us all laugh.

"You know how possessive Ashley is with Shay. It won't surprise me if she yells at Tyler" Troian kept up the joke time

"I bet 50 bucks that's she's into Shay" I said getting everyone's attention

"50 bucks says Shay's into her" Sasha said

"I say they'll be together before the movie production finishes. 100 bucks" Janel said proudly leaving Troian without a bet. We all looked at her.

"I say they'll both hate us for betting on them. I mean come on guys Shay's engaged to Ryan and we know how good she is, she wouldn't be the person to break someone's heart." Troian was going Spencer Hastings on us again.

"It's just a bet anyways. Come one Troi!" I encouraged her to join us.

"Fine. I'm with Janel on this" we exchanged Hi fives.

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

I immediately locked the door when I got inside Tyler's room. He was reviewing his lines for Caleb.

"Ash. What brought you…" I sat beside him and cut him off

"The girls think you're B" I said freaking out

"What? Why? Ashley I knew this was trouble" I couldn't figure out if he was angry or he was just freaking out like I was

"I know. I'm sorry. They saw you sneaking in Shay's room." I bit my lower lip

"What's your plan now? You know they can't go on thinking that" I asked Tyler to do the B stuffs for me. Yeah I'm B, Shay's secret admirer and now we're busted.

"I don't know. I'm not ready to tell Shay it's me. We talked about forgetting about my feelings and go on being best friends. I don't want to ruin everything. I just got her back" Tyler squeezed my hand.

"We'll find a way." I will forever be grateful for having a friend like Tyler. We went out of his room with my arm hooked on his and our fingers intertwined; we were that comfortable with each other since we're each other's love interest on screen.

"Thank you so much Mr. Tyler Blackburn oh what would I do without you" I stopped walking and thanked him.

"Probably curled up on a couch crying her eyes out saying how much she loves her buttah" He turned to me and poked the tip of my nose. I let out a small giggle. He pressed his forehead to mine and rubbed our noses together. The noise of something falling on the floor startled us both. I turned to see what it was and I saw the canned juices on the floor and Shay looking so surprised.

"Ash? I…I'll see you later" she quickly turned away and walked as fast as she could.

"Shay wait. Shannon!" I called her name and went after her but she sprinted as she turned to the corner. _Did I see it right? Tears on Shay's face? You're a dead meat Ashley, oh you're so dead._

* * *

**A.N. So how do you find the story so far? What do you want to read on the next chapters? I open to all your ideas :)**


	8. Poor Ashley

-Shay's POV-

My head feels like it's gonna fall down from my neck any second now. _I shouldn't have drunk too much last night. Damn hangover._ I shift my position keeping my eyes closed. I feel something on my torso I opened one eye and saw that something is actually someone's arm. I slowly looked at who's spooning me and my eyes grew big seeing who it was. _Shit!_ I jumped out of bed as quick as I could which gave me a bigger shock. _What the hell happened last night?_ I was sleeping with Ashley with both of us on our underwears and clothes scattered on the floor. I tried recalling it but everything is a blur. I quickly grabbed some clothes from my duffel bag and changed into it leaving as silent as I could.

I recalled what happened on the last 24 hours. What happened? How did it happen? _Shay think! _My hangover isn't helping with my memory recall, all I remember is running away from Tyler and Ashley after seeing them almost kissing. Then in a spur of the moment decision everyone went to the beach and rented a beach house for the night. I tried to avoid Ashley that night. We were dancing and having fun and swimming and drinking and…kissing? I remember dancing with Ashley and kissing her but why did we end up on the same bed without our clothes on?

-Ashley's POV-

The sunrays shining on my face woke me up. I looked around and remembered sleeping beside Shay but she was nowhere around. I was surprised seeing myself on my underwear. _What happened? _I tried to remember but nothing came up. I dressed up and went outside looking for someone who might know the answer.

"Morning Ash. Is Shay still sleeping? You must have tired her from your little fiasco" Keegan greeted with a snarky comment

"What happened last night?" I wasn't really in the mood to joke around because of my hangover and the confusion on my mind

"You don't remember anything? Like any?" he clarified

"Would I be asking if I did?" I feel bad for being grumpy at Keegan. "and no Shay's not there" I said pointing at the room where I came out

"She left?"Keegan disregarded my demands for explanation. "Why would she even go without saying a word to anyone" he looked really confused

"I don't know when I woke up she wasn't there and it's weird because I was…" _Oh no. _I stopped talking and froze.

"And what Ash?" Keegan asked eager to know

"Almost naked. Oh my God." Flashbacks suddenly hit my mind.

* * *

"_Have you seen Shay?" I asked the four girls sitting on the lounge. I haven't seen Shay after she ran off._

"_Yeah she just went home to get some clothes, you should too. We're having an evening swim tonight." Janel said_

"_And no one's allowed to pass. We'll have some fun, relax and a couple of drinks" Sasha said clearly excited about it_

"_You're not even allowed to drink too much Sasha." Troian warned. Everyone on set treated Sasha as the little girl of the family._

"_Please give her a break Troian" Lucy said high fiving with Sasha._

"_Okay. I'll get some of my things. I'd be back in an hour max" I said and left for my overnight bag._

_The group divided into smaller groups and hopped on different cars. Shay and I didn't get in the same car, I wanted to but she already left with the guys when I got back from my house to get my things. I just sighed in disappointment. I got even more disappointed because it took long for us to follow after them because Troian's car broke down. When we arrived the guys had already started the party. My eyes immediately scanned the area for Shay. I could see Brant and Cody drinking in red cups. Keegan and Ian were in charge of the barbecue._

"_What took you so long?" Ian asked as soon as he saw us._

"_A sabotaged our car" Lucy said and gave Ian a light kiss on his cheek. They had been dating before the PLL series ended._

"_I'm going around for some fun. I had too much of your romance" I said to them laughing and walked towards the beach house._

_Everyone was already on their swim wear so I changed on mine too. We've arrived like an hour ago and I still haven't seen Shay around. Tyler handed me a drink._

"_Haven't found her yet?" he said with a teasing smirk_

"_Help me?" I said and took a sip of the drink._

"_She's at the backyard. Apparently this beach house has a pool on it. Ironic right?" Tyler said laughing at his last statement. I walked to the backyard and I immediately saw the person I was looking for the whole night. She was talking with Lindsay and Drew. I stare at her for a moment taking time to examine her curves and toned body. She was so freaking hot and what the fuck? Shay was seated on Drew's lap. My grip on the cup tightened and I could feel the heat going through all over my body._

"_If only looks could kill?" Sasha said. I got too preoccupied watching Lindsay, Drew and Shay that I didn't notice the other girls coming to me._

"_Huh? What…No…Uhh" I stuttered. The girls laughed at me._

"_Jealous much?" Lucy asked and I released my fist not realizing I was clenching it. I drank everything on my cup._

"_I need a refill" I said as I walked away from the group. I can't be jealous, I shouldn't be jealous, I've never been jealous, not until now. We didn't put malice on the sweet things the girls do with the boys. We sit on each other's lap, sleep on their shoulders, etc but seeing Shay doing it with someone brings the rage in me._

* * *

"_The party doesn't start til I walk in" Shay said as she danced with the group in front of the fire. We were dancing merrily and accidentally bumped to each other._

"_Sorry" I said looking down. She didn't say anything instead she grabbed my hand and went on dancing. She was clearly on a drunken state._

"_Okay time for spin the bottle!" Brendan said and everyone gathered around the fire. Shay was seated beside me. The bottle landed on me._

"_Ashley truth or dare?" Lindsay asked. I wasn't clearly in the mood for her tonight._

"_Truth!" I'd rather tell something and lie a little than be dared by this drunk people_

"_Would Hanna kiss Emily?" Everyone laughed at the question._

"_I don't know ask Marlene" I laughed along the silliness. Okay I was tipsy in some ways too._

"_Then would Ash kiss Shay though?" She asked a follow up question and everyone started making noises._

"_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the guys cheered. "Go Ash! ButtahBenzo Kiss!" The girls cheered along. I shook my head. I know I've had enough drinks but I won't make the same mistake of kissing her drunk again._

"_Yeah. Why not Ash?" Shay asked confidently and grabbed me by the neck for a kiss. It took me a second to respond. I could hear the wolf noises they were making. Before I could enjoy it too much Shay pulled away and whispered "I bet I kiss better than Tyler" She stood up and winked at me. I froze from where I was seated with my gaze following her. She ran to the beach. I can't believe she said that and I can't believe she's going for a midnight swim on chilly waters._

"_I'll get her out of the water" I said to the laughing crowd._

_Goosebumps ran through my skin once the cold waves touched me. "Shannon it's not a good time to swim. Let's go back" I shouted at her._

"_Come and make me" She said enjoying the water. Clearly she would regret it later once she starts to shiver. I walked further on the water to where she was. I grabbed her back to the shore but drunken Shay was stronger. She pulled me back and I fell down on the water. If this was a normal night I would have yelled at her or something but she was clearly drunk and alcohol was taking its toll on me too. Instead of retaliating and arguing with her I allowed her to drag as back to the water. We swam around for about 20 minutes or so and everyone didn't mind calling us back to the shore._

_We ran inside a room on the cottage. I figured it was Shay's since her bag was sitting on the chair. She pulled out some underwear from her bag and started changing on it._

"_Hey use the bathroom!" I said to her not wanting to see her naked_

"_You're my best friend it doesn't matter" She went on changing her lingerie and I did too._

"_I need spare clothes. I don't remember where my bag is" I asked her going through her bag. I absentmindedly pulled clothes and threw it on the floor_

"_We don't need it. Let's go to sleep on this" She climbed under the covers and patted the space next to hers. I lay beside her._

"_Come closer" She demanded. We were both drunk-er than we were when we had spin the bottle. "I love you Ashley" that was her last words before we fell asleep._

* * *

"Ashley. Hey Ash you okay?" Keegan shook my arm bringing me back to the present time. Sad deep emotions are building inside me.

"Yeah" I said to Keegan before running back to the room where Shay and I slept. I slammed to the bed and buried myself to the pillow. Now I know what it feels to be left alone after being told that she's loved. Now I know what Shay felt or at least a fraction of what she felt. I realized how much I hurt Shay for leaving her just like that. I don't know long I've been crying but the four girls woke me up and I clearly looked horrible.

"Ash what happened?" Lucy asked with full concerned tone

"Now I know what I feels. Now I know" I said with an upset tone.

"Know what?" Janel lightly placed her hand on my shoulders.

"Nothing. Let's enjoy the rest of our day" I forced a smiled and the girls didn't pushed me for answers but all shared a knowing look.

We got out of the room and heard noises from the porch. I recognized the familiar laugh, it was Shay's. We all went out and my heart broke at the sight of Shay…and Ryan.


	9. Can't fight this feeling

-Shay's POV-

I did a quick run on the shoreline trying to recall the blurry situation but to no avail. I feel something vibrating on my pocket I pulled it out and it reveals to be a call coming from my phone, it's Ryan. He asked how I was so I told him to come over and bring some head ache reliever. I went back to the beach house's patio and sat down with some of the guys, Lindsay and Vanessa. After around 30 minutes Ryan arrived. I immediately drank the head ache reliever he brought. We remained outside and everyone was joking around. I was laughing at Brendan's joke when the girls came out. When I looked at Ashley she was already looking at me and I almost immediately turned away from her gaze. I still haven't got over seeing her almost kissing with Tyler.

* * *

-Sasha's POV-

The tension between Ashley and Shay is as clear as daylight. Ashley's obviously into Shay and I might lose my 50 bucks to Lucy. This girls right here needs intervention and who else is there but me.

Everyone got inside to eat but Ryan didn't stay for breakfast. I studied Ashley's reaction when Shay was saying goodbye to Ryan, my bet is sinking.

"Shannon you want some?" Ashley offered Shay some pancakes but I placed pancakes on Shay's plate before she could answer Ashley's questions.

"I got it" I gave her my Alison Dilaurentis smile. "Shay try this" I sliced some apples and gave Shay a slice.

"I can eat on my own" Shay said laughing but I shook my head and insisted on feeding her the apple. She didn't argue and gave in. Ashley's kept her glances at us.

"Guys let's stay here for another night. It's Sunday tomorrow anyway" Ian announced and everyone seems to find it a good idea.

"I think it's nice to have a good swim at the beach do you want to swim with me Shannon?" Ashley asked.

"I would love to but…I made plans Sasha already" I tried to hide that I almost choked on what Shay said.

"Oh" Ashley said clearly disappointed. I don't know what Shay was thinking but I think she jumped on my plans of making Ashley jealous.

"…but you can join us if you want to" I felt Shay kicking me under the table.

"No you kids have fun." I really feel bad for Ashley. _Sasha Pieterse what mess did you get yourself into?_

* * *

"Little girl what are you up to?" Troian pulled me to one of the rooms while Shay was changing.

"What do you mean?" I tried to play the innocent card

"You know what I mean. Shay and Ashley just got back together they should be spending time and whatnots but you're totally cockblocking Ashley." She kept her voice down.

"I may be younger than everyone but I know what I'm doing. Thank me later" I smiled and left Troian inside.

* * *

Shay and I went to the mini forest near the beach house. It's quite relaxing to be in the woods without the cameras and you running around. I laid a cloth on the ground where we both sat into. I noticed how silent Shay was the whole time.

"Tell me about it" she looked at me and furrowed her brows. "Come on Shay. You're way too obvious"

"Am I?" She asked and I nodded. "I feel bad for avoiding Ashley it's just that I don't know how to look at her and not wonder what happened between us last night"

"Last night?" I asked

"Yeah. I don't remember much but I woke up almost naked." I tried not to laugh at it.

"Shay nothing happened. You kissed her on spin the bottle and you went skinny dipping on the waters and Ashley took you out before you drown yourself or catch cold." I explained to her and her face brightened up for a few seconds

"Oh…but…" I know what she was about to say so I cut her off

"Almost naked? Well it was so lazy of you not to change. I went to check on you and Ashley and I heard Ashley borrowing clothes from you but you told her you'd both sleep on your undies." I can't believe that's what's bothering her so much. Oh these girls should be thanking me.

"Damn. I was thinking of something else" Shay buried her face on her knees and started laughing. After exploring the mini forest we enjoyed ourselves to the soothing waters of the beach.

* * *

-Shay's POV-

My head is clearer now of the things that bothered me so much but the memory of Tyler and Ashley is still on my mind. I'm glad I spent the day with Sasha. We've been bonding a lot lately since that short fallout with Ashley. She's the closest to me next to Ashley.

It was late in the evening and everyone gathered again around the fire but not too much drinks this time. Some of the guys had beers and we girls were enjoying the wine. I was seated next to Sasha and opposite to Tyler and Ashley. _The view makes the wine taste bad. Play it cool Mitchell. _Lucy was strumming the guitar while singing; everyone was taking turns entertaining each other.

"…baby you sound good to me…" Lucy finished singing one of her old hit 'you sound good to me' and everyone applauded. "Okay. Who's next? Tyler?"

"Me? Okay. Ash you want to have a duet with me?" I always knew Ashley wanted to sing with Tyler. They whispered to each other's ear and then Tyler fixed the guitar on his lap and cleared his throat. "Here we go" he started strumming and everyone listened. I lay my head to Sasha's shoulder.

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you…" he sang the first line and the words caught my attention especially when Ashley sang the chorus.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh" My eyes never left them. Ashley was looking at the fire. _Is she singing this for me? Don't be too conceited Shay_

"…Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss…" She looked at Tyler and they were staring at each other's eyes. For a second I really thought it was for me but I guess she's singing it for Tyler. One more kiss, their kiss probably. I looked away sighing.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again." I looked at them once more but Ashley had her eyes on me already. Her baby blue eyes seems to tell me that every word that she sings is for me. She continued the rest of the song but her eyes never left me, our eyes locked. "…Lucky to be coming home someday…" I smiled as they ended the song. I'm not sure if my eyes were playing on me but I saw Ashley mouthing the words "I love you" on me.

-Ashley's POV-

The night had ended and everyone went to their respective rooms. Since Shay and I shared the room last night they expected us to share again tonight. I hope she understood what I was trying to convey to her a while ago. I hope she knew that the song was for her. I'm in love with her, with my best friend and I hope she loves me back. But as Troian's character says 'hope breeds eternal misery'. I sighed as I changed into my pajamas. I suddenly remembered how close Shay and Sasha are. I can't help to get jealous of them. Shay and I used to be that close, it was us who should've spent the day together not them. It should've been me who's shoulder Shay's head is leaning on. I don't know what hurts most, Shay finding a new best friend or Shay not feeling the same way for me.

"Studies say over thinking before sleep causes nightmares" Shay said getting inside the room. She was already in her pajamas. "Look I'm sorry about this morning Ash. I freaked out. I thought…I'm sorry"

"No. It's okay. I hope you know the story though. Nothing happened Shay" I sat down on the bed.

"I know. Sasha told me" I tried not to roll my eye hearing her say Sasha's name.

"I'm sorry Shannon" she had a questioning look on her face. "I shouldn't have left like that. When I woke up this morning I realized how much I hurt you because I felt it too. I felt how painful it is to hear someone say I love you before falling asleep and then you wake up the next day and the person's gone and they just ignore you." Shay sat down beside me.

"And the worst part is that even after what happened, even if how hurt you were you know deep inside you that you still love that person." It's a bit inappropriate to feel happy at the moment but the thought that Shay loved me seems to ignite me.

"Do you love me?" I asked her to confirm what she said

"I did" she said and the temporary bliss left me. _Did. She loved you. Past tense. _I pulled her in for a hug.

We stayed like that for a while not saying anything. Both of us didn't want to pull away. I broke the silence and asked her the one thing I've always wanted ever since. _It's now or never Benzo._

"Give me another chance Shannon, us…please"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. As much as possible I try to meet what you readers want while I keep up with my storyline. I really appreciate your reviews, keep it coming :)**


	10. I won't give up

-Shay's POV-

I tightened my hug on Ashley. "Let's go to sleep" I then slid away and lay down with my back facing Ashley. I felt her lying down beside me too.

"Shannon…Shay…Buttah" she whispered as she rest her chin on my right shoulder. I kept my eyes shut tight. Shivers run through my skin with her body so close to mine. I could feel her hot breath on my ear. _Brace yourself Shay. _When I didn't give her any response she moved away and turned her back on me. I instantly missed her warmth. I turned around and placed my arms on her waist and leaned my head the back of her shoulder.

"We can't do that to them Benzo" I whisper. She placed her hand on top of mine. She tried to turn and face me but I stopped her. "Don't move. It's better this way."

"Why?" I could feel her sadness on her tone.

"Ryan's a good man. I don't want to hurt him like that. He was my rock when I felt miserable a few months ago. He was there for me and I can't just throw away everything that he did." If things are not what it's like today I might have decided otherwise.

"So you're going to throw your heart away? You know they say it's even worse to be in the wrong relationship than to be single" I tried to open my mouth to say something but I came up with nothing. "I love you Shannon and I know you loved me too"

"Ashley" She rolled around and now she's facing me.

"I'll make you love me again. I'll make you fall in love with me so hard that you'd crave for me every second you live" She said with a mischievous smile.

"Gosh! Why are you so stubborn Ashley Victoria? Besides you have…Tyler" his name came out to almost a whisper.

"Tyler? Ha! You totally got it wrong there. Wait. You were jealous?" I rolled my eyes. "You still are jealous! I always knew you still love me" she was laughing herself out

"Jealous? Me? Whatever" She leaned her face closer and we're an inch away from kissing

"Shannon Ashley Mitchell, jealousy is written all over your face. It's on your furrowed brows, your angry brown eyes, and the cringe on your nose and…and your lips" she pointed the parts of my faces until she reached my lips and traced it using her fingers.

_Want to know what jealousy tastes like on my lips? Play it cool Shay. _Just as I swallowed a big gulp of my own saliva she leaned in kissing me. _Don't kiss her back. No. _I stopped myself from kissing back but I couldn't pull away from the kiss. Her lips remained on mine and the strawberry lipgloss grows irresistible. _Damn it! _I couldn't hold myself any longer and responded to the kiss. It was rough yet passionate, fierce yet sloppy; it was different from the other kisses we had. I almost forgot what her lips taste and felt like. I was going to deepen the kiss but she slowed it down and pulled away leaving me frustrated and yearning for more.

"You're jealous and you love me. Now I'm definitely not giving up on you." She gave a proud smile and kissed my forehead. "Good night buttah" She placed her hand on my waist and buried her face on my chest.

"I didn't say anything" I said wrapping my arm on her back. Guess I'm the big spoon tonight.

"Yeah. You haven't said it out loud yet" She lifted her head from my chest and pouted.

"Good night benzo" I lightly kissed her cheek and closed my eyes.

"Hey. Shannon! Ugh! Shay. Say it." I kept my eyes closed but a coy smile grew on my lips. "Fine. One day you'll shout it to the world" she said giving up resting on my chest again. We fall into slumber.

At least we had this for ourselves even for a night. Tomorrow when the sun rises we'll be drawn back to reality and things are going back to what it is.

* * *

It had been a week since our weekend at the beach and everyone is working hard for the PLL movie. Ashley didn't bring up the topic we had before sleeping again. It bothers me a bit to be honest but I can't just give in to it. I love Ashley but I can't let Ryan go. Ashley wouldn't let me go too and I think I don't even want her to. She does things everyday that impresses me but for the sake of everyone's wellness I keep the distance between me and Ash.

I just finished my scenes and went to my dressing room when my attention was caught with the stuffs on my table, food to be exact. Before I could go near it the girls went inside my room.

"So you're having a food party without inviting us?" Troian asked pretending to be angry.

"As if you'd eat a lot" Lucy said to Troian

"It's a gift you guys" I said shaking my head at them.

"Oh this is interesting. Hmmm" Janel picked the note on each boxes and put it together like puzzle pieces. When the notes were placed together it formed 'B' and the note written was 'One for each day of last week. I might have skipped the daily gifts but the thought of you haven't skipped my mind.'

"Ew. Who's cheesy and corny enough for that?" Ashley commented I bet her jealousy is growing all over her now.

"You're just jealous" Sasha nonchalantly said making Ashley jumped lightly.

"Whatever squasha." She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

The girls and I feasted on the gifts of B. I really owe B a lot for giving me all my favorites.

* * *

-NO POV-

"Are we still on with our betting game?" Janel asked them as they walked through the parking lot. Shay and Ashley were still on Shay's trailer.

"Hell yeah! I'm totally winning. Have you seen Ashley a while ago?" Lucy excitedly says

"I hate losing" Sasha pouted.

"We hate not getting 100 bucks from you guys" Troian and Janel chuckled.

"Judging from the events at the beach house and her reaction a while ago I think it's safe to say I'm winning. Sorry guys" Lucy was getting prouder of her bet. Suddenly Sasha's face lit up like the fourth of July.

"You're right. Judging from the events at the beach house I think I might have a chance of winning" Sasha said making the other girls confused.

"Sasha aren't you paying attention? Lucy's implying that Ashley is really into Shay." Janel tried to make sense to her.

"That's it" the blonde girl exclaimed without paying attention to her companions. They looked at each other and then to their youngest trying to figure out what she's saying.

If only these girls know the truth about the girls they're placing their bets into.

* * *

The following morning Shay and Ashley were prepping up for their scene when Sasha arrived. The younger blonde girl approached them and gave a box of red velvet cupcakes to Shay.

"What's this?" the tall brunette asked.

"Something to start your day with. Have a nice day" Sasha replied with a wink then left the two other girls. She continued her gestures everyday and the other blonde didn't seem to like it.

"I think you should start your day with these for a change. I think you're way past quota of Sasha's cupcakes" Ashley said handing Shay a box of oatmeal cookies.

"Thank you benzo. But don't mind me asking are you mad at her?" Shay asked her.

"No. Do I have a reason to be?" the blonde answered with neutral tone avoiding eye contact.

"Well you've been acting really strange with her lately. I don't know, grumpy maybe?" The brunette tried to squeeze answer from her best friend.

"Daily treats of cupcakes? Who does that? I bring you coffee daily because you're my best friend and for some other reasons that I think I'm pretty obvious to them. I know we're like sisters and all but she doesn't do that to us." Ashley talked a bit paced up.

"Are you competing with Sasha?" Shay said amusingly.

"Maybe? If have to. Ugh! Why do I have to compete with so many people?!" Ashley said frustratingly

"Are we still talking about me being your best friend or are you referring to something else?" Shay raised her brow

"Uhh…Best friend of course! What else?" Ashley said almost defensively. The brunette just shrugged and took a bite of her cookie.

* * *

Shay and Sasha were sitting on Emily Fields 's 'bedroom' in between takes. They were having their 15-minute break while the other girls were shooting their own scenes too.

"Shay?" Sasha called to which the respondent replied with a 'hmmm'. "I need to tell you something but don't freak out okay?" The brunette had her full attention on her. "I like you Shay" Sasha said it like ripping a band aid off.

"I like you too Squasha you're like a little sister to me" Shay said with a smile and the blonde shook her head.

"No. I like you." She spoke slowly putting emphasis on what she's saying.

"Oh." Shay tried to process it first and then her eyes widened as soon as she finally absorbed it "Ohhh. You mean you like me like me." Sasha nodded finding interest on the ground. "Sasha I…" the brunette tried to figure out her next words "How do I say it…uhh…I like…hmm…I love As…" she hesitated to say it "I'm engaged to Ryan" she said as quick as lightning before she could say Ashley's name.

_Damn! She was this close to admitting it. _Sasha complained inside her head. "Maybe next time" Sasha whispered but not too quietly.

"What?" Shay asked not sure of what she heard

"I mean I'm not giving up. Look I know you're engaged and you're older than me in years and we're co-workers and you're not into me and all but I'm not giving up okay?" Sasha rumbled through her words. She quickly left the room and grabbed her phone texting 'almost had 50 bucks' sending it to the girls.

_Woah! That was impulsive and surprising. And God forbid I almost told her I'm inlove with Ashley. _Shay said as she let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I promise the story will get better as it progresses. If it's not too much to ask please leave a review :)**


	11. Decision making

-Ashley's POV-

I careful sneak out of her room and patiently waited for her to arrive from her shoot. I snuck in 2 tickets to Las Vegas for the long weekend. I have prepared everything from our accommodation to the places we'll visit. I saw her walking inside. I counted to 50 before going in her room.

"Hey buttah! What's that?" I pretended not knowing what it was

"2 roundtrip tickets to Vegas for the weekend with itineraries of the trip" she said showing it to me

"Oh you're going to Vegas? Cool!" I absentmindedly checked it out

"Wasn't planning to, it's a gift from B" She lay on the couch and I sat the end of it where hear head was and I placed it on my lap.

"B must like you a lot. Well who doesn't? So are you going?" I massaged her temples.

"Maybe. I haven't planned anything for the weekend yet and it's gonna be a long one so yeah I might actually go." I could feel her relaxing through the massage

"2 tickets right? Do…you…have anyone in mind?" I spoke slowly hoping she would say she would want me to go with her. _Say it's me. Please._

"Yeah. I think I would ask Sasha to come with me" My whole world came crashing down. I could feel my heart cracking. I kept my hand still on her head.

"Sasha?" _Why would you do this to me Shay? Why not me? _I jumped up from where I was seated and started heading for the door.

"Hey Benzo where are you going? I'm enjoying your massage" She pouted with the cutest pout I've ever seen but I was too pissed.

"Certainly not in Las Vegas. I bet you'd enjoy Sasha's massage better than mine." I had everything planned. I already imagined how perfect it would be; me and her at Sin City. I stormed out of her room and slammed the door as I got in my own dressing room.

"Seriously?! I planned it all out and she's taking Sasha with her? I would understand if she would take Ryan but Sasha? Why her? I'm her best friend for so many years now. Why would she choose her?" I complained here and there and sat down releasing a disappointed sigh. "You'll such a loser Ashley. You'll never get the girl. Now you have to settle on the second place or maybe at the last. Sasha's lucky to have her as her best friend and Ryan's so lucky to have her as his girlfriend, fiancé rather." I turned my music player on trying to shut the world out

"_Does he watch your favorite movies?_

_Does he hold you when you cry?_

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts_

_When you've seen it a million times?_

_Does he sing to all your music_

_While you dance to 'Purple Rain'?_

_Does he do all these things_

_Like I used to?"_

"Couldn't get a better timing" I wiped away the single tear running down my cheek as I listen to A rocket to the moon's song entitled Like we used to.

"_Will he love you like I loved you?_

_Will he tell you everyday?_

_Will he make you feel like you're invincible?_

_With every word he'll say?"_

More tears flowed down and I quickly wiped it away. I was too overwhelmed with emotions as of the moment "Shit!" I cursed as I turned the music off.

"I'll just come back later when you're not mad anymore" Shay said. I didn't notice her coming in.

"No. I was cursing the music not you. Come, sit down." I patted the space beside me.

"Shay I'm B" I revealed to her as she sat down. I think it's about time to let her know.

"Ash I know you feel bad for snapping at me but you're not a bitch" I shook my head.

"No. I mean I. Am. B. You're secret admirer." Her face didn't show any hint of being surprised.

"I know. That's why I'm here. I can't accept these Ash" She placed the tickets on top of my table.

"How did you know?" I asked. _Did Tyler tell her? I swear to God I'm going to kill him._

"I just put the pieces together yesterday. You're not as good as A you know. Next time you secretly send someone coffee, make sure it's not your coffee you send them." She giggled and I shook my head in disbelief.

"So if you can't accept these as B will you accept it as a best friend's offer?" she looked down and shook her head. "Why? You said you haven't planned anything yet. Do you really wanna go with Sasha?"

"No it's not like that. I was just joking about going with Sasha you buttface. I would really love to travel with you it's just that…" she didn't continue talking.

"Then why don't you?" I demanded for answers

"It's complicated Ash. I don't know. Is this your way of making me fall in love with you again? Because if it is" I cut her off before she says the answer I expected

"It's not working I know but if you can't accept it for that reason then just think that it's just me, you're best friend asking you for one weekend. That is if you haven't replaced me yet" I could feel myself about to cry

"Replace you? You're irreplaceable! I just don't think this is a good idea." I small smile came across my face

"True of false. Is Miss Mitchel afraid to take a vacation with Miss Benson because she's scared to enjoy the idea of them being together and eventually falling for her?" I asked as if I was an interviewer. She pretended to think and I lightly nudged her. "Come on make a deal with me. If you feel something in Vegas even a small spark or anything give us a chance but if you feel nothing but platonic friendship then I promise it'll be my last attempt of trying to win you over. I'll forget all what I'm feeling and I'll just be the benzo to your buttah" After rounds of plea and convincing she agreed going to Vegas and the deal.

* * *

It's the day before my much awaited weekend with Shay. I texted Shay while I was having dinner with my mom. I was going to tell my mom after dinner that I'll spend the weekend with Shay.

"_Tomorrow's the day! Can't wait! Xoxo -Ash" _I placed my phone on top of the table. My mom was talking about her day and Olive. Out of nowhere I asked her a question "Mom. What would you do if the person you love is sadly with someone else?"

"You respect their relationship. As rude as it sounds you have to wait until they break up before you put yourself in the picture" She said casually.

"What if there's a slim chance of them breaking up but you know that person loves you too? Won't you do anything?" I followed up

"My answer remains the same. If that person loves you she should have ended her relationship and be with you. It's not right to mess up someone's relationship. Maybe at some point you were given a chance and you blew it, second chance is optional." I hope my mom doesn't notice how obvious I am.

"What about fighting for what you love?" She turned to face me

"Ashley honey, you don't have to fight every battle. You should choose which battle you get yourself into. If you really love her you won't give her a hard time of deciding between you and her relationship. She's as hurt as you are. Being torn in between is painful on her part. Saying its complicated is an understatement. Let her be happy even if it's not with you and try to be happy for her. I'm not saying it's easy and I'm not saying it's not going to hurt but you need to give it up because that's what you do when you love someone. Let go. Let Shay go Ashley" My mom can totally read me like an open book well after all I came from her. I just forced a smile at her.

I fell silent throughout the whole dinner and I immediately busied myself packing to avoid further conversation. I decided not to tell her about my upcoming trip with Shay since it might not matter anymore. I realized that I haven't checked my phone since I texted Shay. I searched for my phone on my bag. It had an unread message from Shay.

"_Me too! I'm so excited. Viva Las Vegas! See you tomorrow :) -Shay"_

I sat down at the end of my bed. _You're being selfish Ash you broke Shay's heart and now you're trying to broke off her engagement. _I read Shay's text again. My mom's words are replaying on my head. _"Let her go." My mom's right. _I silently sob inside my room.

* * *

-Shay's POV-

I texted Ashley that I was on my way to the airport, we decided to meet up there. It was unusual for her not to text me every minute. Usually when we were going to travel and we'll just meet up at the airport she literally floods my inbox with messages reminding me every minute. At first I was hesitant to accept her offer but through time and her convincing reasons I gave in even to her deal. Though I haven't admitted it personally I know she knows I love her. I look at the silver band on my finger, my engagement ring. I know it's unfair for Ryan if I just call it off but I don't want to hurt him even more. I didn't have to wait for the outcome of the trip; I'm giving Ashley a second chance.

It had been half an hour since I arrived at the airport. I texted Ashley like 15 times since I got here. I rechecked the things I would need for the flight; ticket, passport (since I'm Canadian), face kit, etc.

I checked the time again and it's nearly an hour we would be boarding soon. I tried calling Ashley but I can't get hold of her. I called her home phone but it went directly to voicemail. I started to worry about Ashley. _Did something happen to her or is she…no she won't ditch you Shay._ I waited for a little longer. _Where are you Ashley?_ The final announcement for boarding aired. An hour had passed and I felt like a fool sitting there waiting for her to arrive. We already missed the flight. I was still hoping she would arrive and apologize for not making it on time. I waited for more or less 2 hours and I was already sobbing curled up on where I was sitting. _Why would you do this to me Ashley? Why did you break my heart again? Why? _I got up and grabbed all my things and left the airport heading to a certain person.

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

I stayed at home the whole day since I have no place to go to. Today was the day we were supposed to leave for Vegas. I somehow enjoyed the taste of ice cream and wine together. I kept hearing Shay's voice mail on my home phone; surely a lot of messages are on my phone. I turned it off so she couldn't get in touch. _This is it Ashley, there's no turning back now. _I kept crying from time to time. I heard the doorbell rang. _Who could it be? I know I didn't order take out. _I opened it and color drained from my face seeing who the angry being was, waiting for me outside.


	12. Penumbra: light behind the darkness

-Ashley's POV-

I opened the door and color drained from my face seeing who the angry being was, waiting for me outside. Sasha.

"What the hell?" She yelled at me.

"Come in." I was not in the mood to talk to anyone but I was wondering why she came here angry as a bull

"How could you do that? WHY did you even do that?" I was still confused of what she's saying but I'm starting to get an idea of what she's talking.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about" I tried to play innocent to her

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you have to break Shay's heart? She called me and she was crying. She's barely audible from her sobs. She loves you Ashley and she was willing to give you a chance!" Her words had taken me by surprise

"W—What?" The alcohol isn't helping me think straight and she rolled her eyes at me.

"It doesn't matter. Second chances doesn't matter, people never change." It was my time to roll my eyes.

"I did what was best for us" My tears were unbearable to stop.

"Oh you got your brains working now? You should've thought about that before doing everything that you did. You made a mistake of asking for another chance. She was fine with Ryan but you had to confess what you feel and try to woo her and invite her to a weekend getaway which on the last minute you decide to stay away. Were you even thinking?" she breathes heavily after rapidly yelling at me.

"I had to tell her!" I retorted

"I was trying to push Shay to the edge and get her to confess that she loves you and I regret it a lot. I shouldn't have done that and maybe she wouldn't have even considered giving you a chance. I was this close to getting it out of her and I would've have won the bet." I listened close to what she's saying.

"What bet? Are you guys betting on us?" I can't believe they would do that to us.

"At first it was just about the bet but through time I saw how she really loved you and I wanted so badly to help her but Shay isn't the person that's hard to fall for. She has the capability of making a straight girl fall for her. I liked Shay for real, as an older sister and as herself. But did I say anything? Did I do anything to ruin her life? NO! I kept it to myself because that's how it should be. You're so lucky that she loves you much luckier than anyone else for having been given another chance which you just completely put to waste." I haven't processed everything that she's saying yet but she quickly went out slamming the door behind her.

I don't know which to think about first; Sasha likes Shay or Shay supposedly giving me another chance and me screwing it again. _Why do you even have to think about the latter you're letting her go anyway?_

I fell asleep over thinking after Sasha left but the door bell rang again waking me up.

"Ryan?" Oh wow another unexpected visitor but unlike Sasha he didn't yell at me. He looked at me with sympathy and half anger.

"Can I come in?" He asked and I motioned for him to get in.

"I'm sorry Ry and please tell Shannon that I'm really really sorry." Fresh tears started to roll on my face.

"Are you sorry for trying to win my girl over or are you sorry for trying to win her over and when you finally got her you chickened out?" He wasn't angry like Sasha but his tongue is just as sharp as hers.

"Both" That was the only word I said before breaking down. He pulled me closer to him and I sobbed on his chest.

"Will you take a look at that two girls sobbing on my chest in one day." He slowly rubbed my back.

* * *

_-Ryan's POV-_

"_Hey babe what happened?" Shay barged into my door and ran directly to sob on my chest. She was so fragile at the moment. I know she needed someone and I did my best to make her feel safe on my embrace. "She did this didn't she?" She sobbed more and I held her tighter._

"_I'm sorry Ryan. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry" She repeated those words over and over again still nowhere near stopping from crying._

* * *

"I don't understand it Ash. Why would you leave her just like that? I always knew what she felt for you. She loves you even if she accepted my proposal I know she still loves you." She wiped away her tears and with few sniffs and deep breaths she regained composure.

"I made a mistake of asking for another chance. It was so unfair of me to break her heart and then show up asking for another chance when she's doing well with your engagement." Ashley said

"You should've have made up your mind before you what you did. You won your best friend back then you persuaded her then you left her again. Every time you take a step forward you step back twice. Why is that?" She didn't answer so kept talking "Do you know how miserable she was the first time you left? She was crying nonstop and no one could seize her. She didn't even want to work on the PLL movie anymore. It took a lot for her to get back on her feet and you tore her down again. Did you know that she went after you at the airport in Vancouver?" She looked at me with tears and shook her head. "She did but your plane had left already. Funny how you could always make her cry at airports. Shay had never been the same person as she used to be after that. Her smiles aren't as glowing as before; she totally lost the spark on her eyes."

"I'm sorry" she said and went full crying mode again

"I love Shay so much Ashley. I haven't loved anyone as much as I love her. I want to bring her shine back. I want to fix her heart and be there for her and make her happy but I can't. Even though I try so hard to do those things for her it wouldn't matter because you're the only person who could do that to her." I pull out something from inside my jacket and gave it to Ashley

"What's this?" She asked taking it

"She's flying to Van as we speak. I just dropped her at the airport before I went here and I thought doing this would be the best thing for Shay." She looked at me fervently

"I don't know if it's a good idea" I gave a sarcastic laugh

"Do you think what I'm doing is good for me? Giving up my fiancé to her true love? Come on. This is your last chance Ashley. If screw up again I swear to God I'll tear you away from her life. I don't want to be picking up again the pieces of her heart that you've shattered." She pulled me to a tight hug

"Thank you Ry" she pulled away and ran upstairs to grab her things and within a minute or less she was done

"Let's go! You're driving me right?" I nodded and looked at her up and down. She was wearing her sweatshirt and shorts and on her sneakers probably the first clothes she found on top of her closet. She didn't even bother to pack her things, just her big hand bag the one she brings to set..

"You know what, Shay just looks like that when she went after you in Vancouver. Come on." I chuckled and headed to the door with Ashley trailing behind inserting the ticket to her passport and stuffing it in her bag. We went inside my car and drove to the airport.

"Don't make me regret this. Go get your girl. Good luck Ashley" I said as I pulled off.

"Thank you so much for doing this. I owe you a lot Ryan" She gave me one last hug and rushed through the doors. I watch her rushing inside until she was out of my sight. _I love you this much Shay._

* * *

-Shay's POV-

I didn't imagine for my weekend to be like this; me crying my heart out to Ryan and telling him everything and leaving for Vancouver. It was an impromptu decision but where else could I find comfort than in my own home. Everyone was surprised with my unexpected visit and I made up lame excuses to why I suddenly came home. I told them I was tired from the trip and I wanted to rest. I've been locked up in my room for hours since I've arrived. Imaginary images of me and Ashley in Las Vegas kept running on my head. I pulled out my phone and checked if she had sent me a message or something but I saw nothing. "Fuck you Ashley" I huff and tried to sleep my anger and sadness.

It was past dinner time when I woke up. Funny how the rain outside matched with my emotions. I make my way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I was on the middle of the staircase when I heard my mom talking to someone _"Jesus Ashley you're soaking wet" _Who could she be talking to and did she just say Ashley? I remained standing to where I was _"Is she here?" _Cold chills ran through my whole body hearing her voice. It's her. Why would she even be here? I stomped as I walk down headed to her and my mom.

"What are you doing here?" I said really angry at her not caring how wet she looked.

"Shay can't you see how soaked she is?" My mom said as a matter of fact

"Get out! I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear from you." I harshly grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door.

"Shay stop it" My mom grabbed me and Ashley was standing with tears on her face. If my mom only knows what happened she would understand why I'm acting this way.

"Ashley honey are you okay? I'll go get some towels. Shay you better straighten yourself up" She said her last sentence in command. _Mom aren't you gonna ask me if I'm okay? Shit!_

I let out an annoyed sighed and crossed my arms.

"So you decided to show up" I raised my brows at her

"Shannon please hear me out" she said sheepishly wrapping her arms on herself.

"I'm tired of your excuses. I'm tired of you hurting me. You keep on doing that Ashley, showing me you love me and then stepping away." I tried to volume down my voice so my mom couldn't hear me.

"I know. Listen to my explanation and if you can't find it in your heart to forgive me then I promise you I won't ever disturb you again" Our conversation was interrupted when my mom came down bringing towels.

"Here you go Ashley. Where's your luggage? Do you have anything with you to change?" It was then that I noticed that she didn't even have anything with her.

"Thank you Mrs. Mitchell. I don't have any with me." She took the towel from my mom and wrapped it on her.

"You can use mine"I walk away to the stairs and I noticed Ashley wasn't following me.

"Are you coming or not?" I turned and said. Ashley slowly walked towards me. I needed her on my room so she could change, she's probably cold and so we could privately discuss things.

Without words said I gave her a plain white v-neck shirt and sweatpants. She quickly changed in my bathroom and when she got out I took her wet clothes from her and went downstairs to put it in the dryer. When I came back upstairs she was sitting on my bed still keeping her arms around her.

"You said something a while ago about explaining, I'm all ears" I stood in front of her with my arms crossed and feet tapping impatiently.

"It's not my intention to hurt you. I was thinking that if we took that weekend things would be complicated for you and I don't want to give you a hard time deciding. I know it sounds lame but I just came to realize last night that I have to let you go instead of messing up your relationship and forcing myself to you. I'm sorry I broke your heart twice. I just want you to be happy Shannon even though I know what I'm doing isn't showing it. I'm sorry I ruined everything between us. I had the chance but I messed up" I sat beside her.

"You're so unpredictable Ashley. One day you love me the next day you're out and away. What are your intentions coming here?" I didn't notice she was in tears if I didn't look at her

"I wasn't planning on coming here but Ryan gave me a ticket and told me to come after you. I don't know what I want exactly anymore but I want the best for you. " She said

"I was badly hurt Ashley. I can't pretend that I'm okay and that things will be the same as it was when we get back." I'm holding back the tears that's forming on my eyes

"We could totally ignore each other or we could get together. I think that's the only option we have and nothing in between. We can't be best friends again after what happened."

"What do you want?" Even with how hurt I was I know what I want but I want her to say what she wants so I won't end up being broken again.

"You" I stood up and let out a sarcastic laugh

"You're the worst person to be with, Ashley Victoria Benson. You hurt the people you love. I worked hard trying to get out of these tangled knots of emotions and just like that you straighten it out. I could say that I'll be happy without you but who am I kidding. I might actually want to give you another chance Ash" She stood up few inches away from me.

"Really?" her lips started to form a curve of a smile. I cut the distance between us and attached my lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss. "Will you be my girl Shannon Ashley Mitchell?" She asked as she pulled away and I hesitated to answer her. I know I want her but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in a relationship with her. "You don't have to answer me right now. Let's enjoy the weekend and when you figure your answer out, tell me." I pulled her for a hug.

"Is Vegas still an option?" I asked her. She pulled away only to look at me

"Me without my luggage? I think we're better off here" I nodded and went back kissing her again.

* * *

**So what can you say about this chapter? I hope you like it :)**


	13. Who says we're not perfect?

-Shay's POV-

Yesterday was like a movie. I was ditched and left crying on the airport. I ran to the arms of my fiancé telling him that I'm madly in love with my best friend and the good that he is he decided to let me go for my own happiness. I then bought a ticket and flew to Canada which few hours later my best friend followed me there. I could not believe how fast things transitioned from one thing to another. I slowly opened my eyes seeing that I was being held in the arms of the person I love most. I brush the loose hair on her face to the back of her ear.

"Do I really look that horrible sleeping?" She said still with eyes closed.

"No. Just exactly the opposite" She held me tighter and I moved myself much closer. We didn't move for a few more minutes before we got out of bed and went down with our hand intertwined for breakfast.

"Morning girls, any plans for today?" My mom greeted and Ashley and I just looked at each other laughing.

"Morning Mrs. Mitchell. Yes we did have one but something came up" Ashley said

"Yeah. Change of plans for the weekend. Morning mom" I say. _This is even better than what we planned mom._

"Well whatever it is you both have fun. I'll head for the store you girls need anything?" We shook our heads and soon my mom left.

"So what do you want to do? Netflix and popcorn and maybe shop for some clothes?" I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I do need some clothes to wear but I think we could do something better than watching movies" She said picking up pancakes from the counter. We were standing beside the kitchen counter waiting for the dishwasher to finish.

"What do you have in mind?" _I suggest making out Ash. _She dipped her finger on the pancake syrup on the plate and smudged it near my lips. I seductively bit my lower lip telling her I got the message.

"Nuh uh. It's not what you think babe." I had a confused look on my face. Why would she even do that if she meant something else? _What a tease._ "It's more like an outdoor activity. I want to go to the places you took me before."

"Okay. If that's what you want but right now my lips feel so clammy I need to wipe it off" she shook her head and leaned in to clean up the syrup on my lips with her lips. We got caught up with the moment and only to be interrupted by a fake cough. I pulled away from Ashley.

"Hey Sean. Morning" Mine and Ashley's face turned red as my brother looked at us awkwardly.

"Uhm hey. Morning. Hello Ash" he said clearly taken by surprise of the sight of his big sister nearly making out on their kitchen.

"We'll be heading out so we'll get a shower now. Can you take out the dishes when it's done?" I asked pulling Ashley to the stairs.

"Sure." I smiled at both of them.

"Sexy" Ashley looked at me from head to foot as I went out the bathroom. I only had a towel wrapped around me.

"You're not getting any of this" I tell her

"Oh really?" She slowly tiptoed to me and I ran back to the bathroom closing the door behind me.

"Babe come on open up. I was just gonna ask for some clothes you know I don't have mine" I opened the door and see Ashley sitting on the bed. I opened my closet and show her a small pile.

"You left some of your cloths the last time you were here and my mom kept it in my closet" She stood up and checked it out.

"Geez. I was wondering where these are, mystery solved. Guess we don't need to go shopping then" She gave me a quick peck on the lips and went to shower.

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

After the quick shower I changed up and Shay and I went out. We went to every single place we went to last year, grabbed some FroYo and held hands the whole time. I stole kisses here and there. It was like a dream come true, a perfect day. We took pictures to at least seize the moment temporarily.

"Thank you for today Shannon" I said as we got back to her room after a long day.

"It's the best weekend I ever had Ash" She rubbed her hand on my arm. I look at her in the eyes and admire her beauty. _You're one lucky girl Benson. _I congratulated myself. I take her hand in mine and rub circles around her palm. Everything might sound cliché but I guess that's what love is, a big cliché. I beg to differ from anyone who says otherwise. Falling in love with your best friend and running after her, now tell me it's not a big cliché but no matter how cheesy and corny it is she's the best damn thing I ever had.

"Let's get some sleep baby" I told her. We changed to our pajamas well technically her pajamas. I love the scent of her clothes on me. She slammed her body to the bed which made me laugh. "You're like a kid Shannon. Scoot over" I playfully slap her leg and she rolled over to her side spreading her arm for me to lie down to. For the second night in a row I feel comfortable sleeping. I was able to take a short sleep before I woke up again. I stir around and I feel Shay tightening her grip on me.

* * *

-Shay's POV-

I woke up on a familiar scenario. I reach out for her and I was met by cold sheets. _Is she seriously doing this to me again? _I feel myself starting to tear up when the knob started turning and Ashley coming in struggling to carry the food tray.

"Hey. Why you look so sad?" She placed the food tray on the bed. I reached for her and wrapped my arms on her neck and my head buries on her shoulder.

"I thought you were gone" She kissed the top of my forehead

"I'll never leave again. Come on I made you some breakfast" Her beautiful dimples showed as she smiles

"Thank God you didn't burn down our kitchen" I said making her laugh too.

Later that day my brother dropped us at the airport. I interlocked her fingers with mine and held it tight.

"Are you okay?" She asked caring about me. She offered to bring my bag.

"It's just…this airport just reminds me a lot about us. Last year I was crazy running around looking for you on my sweatshirt and shorts and now I'm holding hand" I raised our hands to our faces.

"I'm sorry about that. Thank you for giving me another chance." She left a quick kiss on my cheek.

* * *

"_Good morning buttah! See you at work. Love lots. –Your Benzo"_

We've been kissing and hugging and doing things as a couple over the weekend but it just came to me that we're not officially a couple. I re-read her message. _Your Benzo_ Yeah I guess it's safe to call her mine and now the world needs to know.

"Looks like somebody woke up on the right side of the bed" Troian said eyeing on Ashley who just arrived. I immediately approached her and grabbed her hand. We were gathered around the conference room for the table read.

"Excuse me everyone may I have your attention please." I announced and everyone turned their heads to us. "I think some of you is expecting this already and for those who placed their bets on us, you owe us lunch. So Ashley asked me to be her girlfriend and I decided to throw the question away and say 'yes'. I want to tell everyone that Ashley and I are officially dating" The girls are squealing and some of the boys are giving high fives to each other. I can hear a few people saying 'finally'

"Oh my God. You are far most the best person I ever met. You just told everyone about us" She says excitedly.

"Are you okay with me telling them? I mean I didn't even consult you" I was worried about what she might think

"You, Shay Mitchell, just do things that make me fall in love with you even more. You're gonna be the death of me" I cupped her cheeks and kissed her hard. When our little bubble popped we saw the two other girls handing $100 to Janel and Troian.

"So now we know who's buying us food later" Ashley says. I notice a little tension between Ashley and Sasha. I kept a mental note of asking her later.

"Congratulations you guys. Just don't ditch us to make out somewhere secluded" Lucy joked.

"We won't" "We would" Ashley and I said both at once. We all laughed at us

"I'm officially yours" I said to her and she pulled me for another kiss. _Officially hers. I like the sound of that._

* * *

**Here's my 2nd chapter for the day since you've been giving really positive reviews and you wanted me to post 2 chaps a day. Thank you so much for reading and keep reading. Feel free to leave a review :)**


	14. How did we get here?

-Ashley's POV-

_As I sit here I search my heart for the words to express my inner most thoughts, my hand glides across the paper in short strokes, it all seems so trivial and ordinary compared to what I feel for you. I crumple the paper and start over seeking for 'that word' that will say it all, 'that word' that when you read it you will instantly know how I feel._

_It's so close I can almost touch it. It's on the tip of my tongue but I cannot find it, no matter how hard I search it escapes me. I will have to be a thief stealing age old words shared by millions. They are not original but as I think of them it feels as if I created them._

_I treasure you as a person and I cherish you as a soul. I long desire to hold you near for as many days as God allows me to breathe. I immediately realize that my last thoughts as I write this were the same as my very first, I started this letter because I Love You. I sought for words to express that, but I decided to choose the three very words that have been chosen for centuries. They are simply 'I Love You' and forever will._

_Shay_

I re-read her letter for me for hundredth time trying to figure out what went wrong, where did I go wrong? I can't really say it was a bad breakup but I can't say it wasn't either. We've been together for a year and 9 months and somewhere sometime we just fell downhill. If this was a movie we'd have our happy ending this sadly it isn't. I thought I had my fairy tale, my perfect love story but it ended up in tragedy. She left. Why did she leave?

"_I hate you. I hate you so much. I hate you" I yell at her drenched in tears._

"_Ashley listen to me. I love you but…" She tries to get hold of my arm but I wave her away_

"_But what? Why can't you just say you love me without the buts? I will never understand." I feel my knees weaken and I crash down curled up on the floor. She bent down wrapping her arms around me and this time I didn't resist. "Stay" I said to almost a whisper_

"_I'm sorry" She said and kissed my cheek gently before leaving. That was the last time I was able to talk to her or see her or be held by her._

It was a year after the PLL Movie was released when she decided to end up everything. She didn't even bother to get her things at our place. I always hoped that she would come back to that door and we'll get back together. I was even planning on asking her to marry me on our second anniversary.

_I was busy going through my things on my purse when I bumped into someone. "Sorry" I said without looking at who it was. The person in front of me stood in place and I slowly scanned the figure in front of me. A tall tanned toned brunette stood in front looking ever more beautiful. My heart stopped beating for a split second._

"_Sorry" she said. Her eyes have never changed, it was still the most admirable brown eyes but I could see it lost its sparkle._

"_It's okay. How have you been?" I ineptly asked_

"_I'm good. How about you?" She asked looking away at me_

"_I'm doing great. Nice to see you Shay" I let out a sly smile._

"_Nice bumping into you too. See you around Ash" Just like that I continued walking on an opposite direction from hers._

I looked back at her. 8 or 9 years ago that girl right there used to be my best friend. I used to be so crazy in love with her. I used to wear her clothes, hug her, hold hands with her, kiss her and whatever sweet stuff and now it's just polite hellos and goodbyes on department stores. I can say you can never really be back to being friends again with your best friend if you've been in a relationship before. Things will never be the same, our lives continued in different directions and here we are back to being strangers again and everything we had are now fragmented memories. That stranger right there was once the most important person in my life. We're now strangers with memories. How did we even get here?

* * *

**1 year and 8 months ago…**

-Sasha's POV-

Shay made me read the letter she made for Ashley. I'll be honest that was the sweetest thing I've ever read.

"So what do you say?" She asks looking nervous

"I…wow…this is really sweet Shay" I say folding the paper and placing it on the table.

"You think Ashley will like it? I'm planning on giving it to her on our first month. It's a few days away from her birthday so I think it's a good timing" I felt quite uncomfortable hearing Ashley's name

"I'm pretty sure anyone who has a heart would melt in this" I respond to her honestly

"Look Sash don't think I didn't notice you and Ash. What did I miss?" I breathe deeply. _You can't evade this Sasha. _I've been trying to avoid this for almost a month now.

"Don't take this the wrong way okay. When she ditched you at the airport I went to her house and ranted on her. She looked so broken you know but I was so pissed at her for doing that to you. I really like you Shay, for real. I see you as a big sister and I adore you for just being you. If ever you might just have noticed before I tried to compete with her but I see how totally happy you are with her." I confessed and I'm sure my face is turning red right now.

"Aww. I like you too Sash maybe not that into you like but like you as my little sister. Thank you for stepping up for me Squasha." She says with a smile. I love how understanding she is.

"It's what you call friendship my darling" I joke around and we both laughed and she then wrapped me on a hug. Just then coincidentally Ashley came in to the door.

"Ahh am I interrupting something here?" She says with I'm sure on a jealous tone.

"Nothing babe. Come here." She says motioning for Ashley to come closer.

"Hey hefty" she raised a brow at me "I'm kidding. Come here Ash." She walked to Shay and me and I wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad we're okay now queen bee. Are we?" She pushed me gently to look at me.

"We are. Now I need to get going because queen bee has to mess around with the other girls" I stood up and picked up Shay's letter on the table. I'm sure she wouldn't want Ashley to read it before she intends her to. I wave at them goodbye before leaving.

* * *

-Shay's POV-

When Sasha left I immediately pulled Ashley by her waist. "We're alone now" I whisper seductively as I kiss her neck.

"What are you implying my lady?" She tilted her head making way for me to easily do what I'm doing

"Whatever" I kissed her jawline "you" I kissed her cheek "want to do" and I turned her head finally placing my lips to where I wanted it to be. Our lips move in synchrony. Her tongue traced my lip and I parted it slightly for her to have access. We pulled away as soon we needed to catch for air. She bit her lower lip turning me on.

"So what do you want for your birthday babe?" I trailed her neck with kisses. She slowly sinks herself at the couch lightly pulling me with her.

"Surprise me" I gentle nibble her pulse point and kissed it afterwards. I could hear her moan.

"You don't have to ask" I moved my lips from her neck back to her own lips. Our lips connected again and we kissed slower and more passionately this time.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" She said in between the kiss. I pulled back and sat straight. I know this was gonna be a long talk.

"Sadly yes. I'll leave 2 days after your birthday" she pouted her face and I caressed it.

"But we're spending the New Year together right?" I nodded. It had been our tradition to spend Christmas with our respective families and spend the New Year together. It's going to be our first Christmas and New Year as a couple. "Well I'm kind of thinking of starting a new tradition actually"

"Go on" I eyed her suspiciously. Sometimes Ashley's plan (no offense meant) is severely insane.

"If you would agree to it I want to spend Christmas with you and your family and we could spend the New Year with mine. Since it's our first Christmas and New Year as a couple it would be nice to spend it with our loved ones together." She said somehow anxious.

"Seriously? That's like the best idea you ever had! Of course!" I said overjoyed with her plan.

"And hopefully…next year…we could…maybe…probably…spend the holidays together…in our own place?" She said the words as slow as possible biting her lip as she finished. She bit it not in a seductive way but in a way when she gets nervous.

"Sounds like a plan" I went on kissing her again.

* * *

Today's December 18, Ashley's birthday. I typed on my phone '_Happy birthday to the best girl in the world, my baby bear Ashley. I love you. See you later xoxo –Buttah to your Benzo'_ and sent it to her. It was a busy day for me. I had to ask everyone's help to pull up my surprise. The PLL movie was beyond halfway from finishing so everyone was hard on their asses at work. I had to ask Marlene to reason out that I had to shoot a scene outside Warner Bros. Studio with Sasha, Keegan and Tyler so we could set up Ashley's house for my surprise party.

After hours of preparing everything was now set. I distracted Ashley so everyone could make it before she gets home. I told her to meet up with me in an Italian Restaurant but when everyone arrived I told her I couldn't make it and I'll meet her up at her place instead. She surely sounded disappointed, I feel bad for letting her down like that but I'm sure it'll be all worth it once she gets home. I see her parking at the garage so I made everyone go to their hiding places. She heavily walked inside the house.

"Surprise!" I said to her and opened my arms widely. She must have been so upset because she was so startled when I greeted her.

"Oh my God Shannon is your gift to me a heart attack?" She walked towards me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I guided her outside to her backyard. Candles were everywhere placed on creative candle holders like the once Jenna made on her class at Hollis. Petals were on the ground guiding her way. I purposely dimmed the lights and played soft music to match up the ambiance.

"Thank you so much for this babe" She said when we finally stopped walking. I gave her the letter for her to read. Her face showed so many emotions, she looked like she was gonna cry at the same time she was gonna smile. After reading she gave me a lingering kiss which made me forgot in a while that our friends and family are waiting for my cue for them to get out. I pulled back and secretly pressed the play button. A short video montage played on the projector showing pictures of her when she was younger, her photos from different movies and series she had appeared on and photos of us together. After the pictures were videos of everyone saying their birthday wishes for her. She was tearing up watching it. Just as the whole montage finished everyone went out from their hiding places.

"Happy Birthday Ashley!" Everyone shouted in unison. They then took turns hugging her and giving her presents. I watch her smiling from ear to ear. She mouthed 'thank you' at me. I was proud of myself for successfully making my girlfriend's birthday special. _I love you Ashley. It would break me to pieces if I ever lose you._

* * *

**A.N. I know they just got together and now this chapter starts with them breaking up but I promise there's more to it on the next chapters. Find out what happened in between the years. I hope you still enjoy reading this and please keep reading. :) You can leave reviews for your suggestions or ideas.**


	15. Fast and furious: relationship drift

-Shay's POV-

I stare blankly at the ceiling above me recollecting the earlier events. Our eyes met but I looked away instantly. I can't even look at her in the eye, not after what I did to her. She still looked beautiful; she lost some weight but still had her curves. I wasn't expecting to bump into her today. I've come a long way since PLL; movies, TV series, advertisements and magazine covers, everything that any artist could ever imagine. I was in town for the promotion of my new movie and the PLL cast reunion. I had everything I could wish for but I lost the single most important person I care most, Ashley.

Seeing her reminded me of how much I hurt her. I didn't only lose my girlfriend but my best friend as well. It would be too cruel for me to ask her to be friends again with me after the pain that I've caused. I would lie if I'd say I didn't cry over her. I would be too proud if I say that I wasn't hurt. We had a relationship close to perfection. We lived together and had well paying jobs. We had plans for the future and it was all we could think about…it was all I could think about until I got scared. _You had to do it Shay because it takes two mature people to make a relationship work._

* * *

**FLASHBACK to when they were still together…**

-Ashley's POV-

"Merry Christmas Shannon" I kiss her gently on the lips and gave her my present. We were in Canada celebrating Christmas as planned. The Mitchell's have been very welcoming of me.

"Thank you Ash. Merry Christmas" she handed me her gift too. It was a box wrapped on pink paper with pink ribbon on top. The gift shouts Shay all over it. She really has the love for pink. I carefully unwrap it and opened the box revealing a Love Book with the front cover titled 'Best friends you say? Buttah Benzo' I remember telling her I wanted to have our story written on a book and now I had it with me. I eagerly flipped through the pages. She had every page customized. On the first page was her version of our story, she wrote it so lovingly. There were pictures of us when we first met, when we had our chase, our vacation in Van last year and this year, our first date, all memorable pictures we had.

"Babe? Why didn't you finish the book?" I asked her showing the empty pages

"Because I want you to continue it. You will put everything in here, our fights, our dates, everything but I want you to leave the last empty page unwritten." She replies leaving me confused

"Why? Don't you want to finish this?" She let out a short laugh

"Because I don't want our story to end" she said softly and I found myself lost in words so I just kissed her to make her know what effect she had on me

"You're so sweet Shannon. I love you so much" When I closed the book I saw her dedication on the back. _'If you ever forget how much I love you read this book so it may remind you. I love you more than words more than anything. I could never find someone better because I already have the best. And if one day you wake up and I'm not around look inside your heart and know that I'm there and you will always be in mine.'_ Her words melt my heart like ice on sunshine. Receiving her gift, I know I'm not making a mistake of giving her what I gave her.

"It's your turn to open you present" I said smiling but still nervous of her reaction

She untied the ribbon and opened the box, inside it was a shiny silver key attached to a metal keychain shaped ButtahBenzo. It took her a while to process what the key was for but nevertheless she was wearing a big smile.

"Are you…" she trailed off

"Will you move in with me?" she pulled me by the neck for a kiss then wrapping me into a warm embrace nodding 'yes'.

We flew back to L.A at least 2 days before New Year. I wanted her to move in before the year ends some sort of luck for the upcoming year I guess. We had to ask Michaela's help for Shay's things. Before we left for Canada I've already set my room ready for her to move in. I emptied a part of the closet and took out everything inside the room it looked like how it was the first time I moved in there. I also asked my mom to clean up and prepare the house while we were gone.

"Have you been robbed?" She stated laughing at how the room looked

"Most likely" I laughed with her "Just kidding. It's not just my room now, it's ours so I want you to have a say on how you want the room to look like. I had my bed transferred to the guest room so we will be picking out a new one. I want to feel like I just moved in too."

"Awww. I bet we'll miss that bed. We had lots of memories in there" she said winking at me

"Actually I kind of wish I had that bed right here so I could do what I want to you" I leaned in to her for a heated kiss. I snaked my legs around her waist and her hands supported my weight. She pushed me to the wall for more support. I kept my arms on her neck wanting for her to get closer if it was even more possible. Our tongues danced in rhythm on our mouths. I could feel myself getting turned on as her kisses moved from my lips to my neck. As much as I wanted to get lost with the moment I had to reluctantly stop.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned why I stopped in the middle of our moment

"We could continue this when we have our bed" she ignored what I said and went back to what she was previously doing. "Shannon" She tugged the bottom of my shirt "Babe stop" She pulled away putting me down.

"Fine!" she turned away and headed for the door. I walked behind her shaking my head. Shay's a good girl but sometimes she hates it when she doesn't get what she wants especially on the sexual department.

The whole ride to the furniture shop was silent. Shay blasted the music on the car and I didn't bother asking her to lower the volume down knowing she would get mad even more. On one of the traffic stops I turn to look at her and she had her grumpy face on I know I'm up for a big wooing tonight. Thankfully her tantrums went away when we were picking out the bed but I didn't get any that night though. The following day we spent it shopping for decorations and whatever she liked to place in our room and on the house. She bought different artificial flowers saying a house is never a home without those. My house was pretty decent already but Shay made it a lot better.

* * *

-Troian's POV-

We were celebrating the success of PLL movie after its first week; it was more of wrapping up everything and saying sweet things to everyone how much we loved working together. The atmosphere was quite emotional today. We've worked together for how many years and it's sad that we won't be working together every day anymore. We would still be promoting the movie for a while but it wouldn't be as frequent as when the movie hasn't been released.

Sasha, Shay and I were sitting outside the room where everyone was.

"I can't believe it all comes to an end now. I've spent like my teenage years with you guys" Sasha says as a matter of fact

"I know. You were just this little girl and now look at you. Lucy has had different relationships, Janel moved in with her boyfriend then broke up later on and now she and Brant are flirting with each other, Troian here got engaged for years and me and Ashley got together." Shay said. A lot had definitely changed since day one.

"So what are your plans when we finish all the tours and promotions?" I asked the two girls. Sasha just shrugged.

"I don't know depends on Ashley. Maybe we'll go home to Canada for a while then go on a vacation in Europe enjoy our time together before starting on a new project." I understood why Shay would like a long vacation; everyone on set deserved it after the hard work.

"Don't mind me asking, are you planning on settling down soon?" Sasha asked innocently and I saw Shay getting caught off guard of the question.

"Not really. I want us to take our relationship slow, I'm in no rush." Shay replies

"Well you've been together for almost a year and you moved in with her after your first month of being together. You're pretty much domesticated with each other, you both have stable incomes and plans for the future and I don't see any reason for you to break up so I guess all you need is a wedding" I tried to convince her.

"I think Ashley has that in mind already she's very serious with your relationship I wouldn't be surprised if she proposes here" Sasha and I laughed but Shay had a straight face.

"Shay what's wrong?" I asked worrying if we might have pressured her or something.

"Actually things between me and Ashley have…changed? I don't know on our first months I enjoyed being around her 24/7 but as time went by everything's just like a routine for me, a habit." She let out a sigh

"You feel like it went too fast?" Sasha asked hesitantly and Shay just nodded in response. I've been in the same situation as Shay before when Patrick and I first broke up. _Don't worry Troi that won't happen to them._

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for the delayed update. I busted my hand while doing my boxing exercise. I'll be posting another chapter later. It's going to be a full stretch of what happened to them when they were still together. Thank you so much for your reviews. :) Please keep reading and I'm very open to your ideas.**

** Emison: I'm planning to write an emison fic when I finish this or maybe when this almost come to end. I already have a concept, I hope you'll like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**

** Andi: I'll try my best to post 2 chapters a day if I could :) Thank you reading and reviewing :)**


	16. Art of letting go

**The whole chapter is set on the timeline when they were still together.**

-Shay's POV-

It's our first anniversary and I wanted to do something special for Ashley. I still remember the talk Sasha, Troian and I had. It's not that I'm tired it's just that everything's more of a routine now than acts of love but it's not stopping me from loving her even more. For our first anniversary I bought 2 tickets to Las Vegas since it kind of started there well at least the plan.

"Babe where are we going?" She asked as we arrived at the airport. She didn't have any idea to where we were going I packed her suitcase for her so she wouldn't even get a hint.

"It wouldn't be called a surprise for nothing" I finally reached for the boarding passes inside my bag and grabbed her hand. I didn't let her take a peek to it. We went through the usual process of checking in and getting our bags weighed and security check. People were already boarding on the plane when we got to our gate. I booked a business class flight so it's not crowded and we could have a much comfortable seat on the flight. She didn't know we were headed for Las Vegas until it was announced that we taking off already.

"Aw babe we're going to Vegas?" She said excitedly.

"Happy Anniversary" I gave her a quick peck.

We both slept the whole flight. When we arrived at the airport the hotel car was already there waiting for us.

"Thank you for making this special" She says to me holding my hand that's resting on the table. We were having dinner at a fine restaurant inside the hotel.

"Anything for you." I squeezed her hand gently. I wasn't sure if it was the right time to talk to her about what I felt about our relationship. I mean who's insane enough to worry about her relationship getting serious. _Your crazy Mitchell._

"This is for you" she slides a small black box on the table. It looked like a box for a ring. _Shit is she proposing?_ _Maybe they were right. Maybe she wants to get married already. Don't panic Shay._

I slowly opened the box trying to control my nervousness. I was relieved when I saw the content of the box; it was a heart shaped pendant with my name engraved on it.

"I remembered what you wrote at the back of our book, 'look inside your heart and I'm there' so I'm giving you my heart. There's no one else I would want to give my heart to but you" I stood up and went to her side and gave her a lingering kiss.

"I love you Ashley Victoria Benson" I whispered to her

"I love you more Shannon Ashley Mitchell" once again our lips connected and the night ended with us exhausting ourselves showing each other how much we love each other.

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

Most people think I'm the jealous girlfriend but truth to be told Shay's the one. Sometimes it's hard to distinguish if she's jealous or not. She easily gets jealous of small things like when I exchange messages with Tyler or any of the PLL boys or when she sees old pictures of me and Ryan. She doesn't like it when I show too much skin but I don't even want her to too. Just like any other couple we have our own fights. We argue about small things like Chinese or pizza. And now we're fighting like hell because she caught me smoking, I don't really smoke but I just want to piss her off because she insisted that we go to this party of her friend. We've been screaming at each other for a while. She usually says sorry first even if I'm at fault but it seems that word is a stranger to her right now.

"Maybe we need space Ash" She says in a low voice

"Space? Here I'm moving. Is it enough now?" I moved few inches away from her. She rolled her eyes at me "oh it isn't enough? Okay. I'm going to our room that way you could have all the space here in our living room" I made my way to the stairs trying to fight back the tears. I know what she's saying but I try to pretend that I don't.

-Shay's POV-

Sometimes Ashley could be so stubborn. How could I live with her forever if I couldn't even handle her antics. _Forever? It's too soon to tell._ I followed her to the stairs pulling her roughly on the arm.

"Ashley are you even listening to what I'm saying?" I yell at her frustratingly. She wipes away the tear that escaped her eyes.

"I am Shannon and I know exactly what you mean." She says breaking down. She sat down at the staircase with her face buried on her knees.

"Baby please don't cry. I'm sorry" I lowered myself to her level

"Why would you even go there Shannon?" My anger disappeared the second I saw her in tears and now I feel bad for making her cry.

"Forget what I said. Please stop crying" I hugged her and she sobbed on my chest.

"I love you Shannon. I'm sorry for pissing you off" I rubbed her back in circular motion.

"It's okay babe. Hush now." When she had stopped crying I guided her to our room and laid down. The room was filled with silence, neither of us wanted to break it until she decided to talk.

"Do you realize there are only 2 options for us in the future? It's either we get married or we…I can't even say it" she said looking at the ceiling.

"I haven't really thought about it. Do you want us to get married?" I asked her keeping my eyes up too.

"I would love to. I could even marry you right now right here. Just a small ceremony with the people who mean most to us. We'll have our own kids, little me and you running around and we'll go to Canada more often but we will be staying here in L.A. If ever we don't want to act anymore I could put up my own dance studio and you could be a model or put up a flower shop or anything you want. Why? Don't you want us to get married?" I thought for a while.

"I do" That's when I realized that I didn't really know what I want. I surely don't want to break up with her but I'm not sure if I want to marry her either. I love her and I couldn't imagine anyone else with me but her but I'm not sure yet if I'm ready to settle down with. She knows what she wants to do if ever she wants to stop acting, she's been in the industry since she was young so it's reasonable enough but me…I just started. That's the problem here; I don't know what I want.

I've pondered over the conversation I had with Sasha and Troian and the one I had with Ashley for a month now. I love Ashley but I still need time for myself…alone. I'm not sure if it's a mistake to want to find myself and to love myself a bit more.

* * *

It's the 10th of September, just 5 days away until our tenth month. I've been sitting on the couch for a long time shuffling through photo albums and taking one last look at our love book. Ashley had been out for a photoshoot. I already have my suitcase packed inside the trunk of my car, it's not everything I have but most of the things I need. _You have to do it Shay, for her and for yourself._ She arrives 30 minutes later bringing take outs. The minute she comes in that door I know I would break her heart.

"Hey babe I got us some take…" she paused seeing me in tears on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk" she silently placed the food on the table and sat across me.

"What's wrong babe? Tell me" How can I say this? How can I look at her in the eye and tell her it's time to let go?

"Ash what if I want to give up on us?" _Wow! Couldn't you have a better intro Shay?_

"Then I'd persuade you not to give up. Are you?" I answered her with my tears "Shannon? Are you giving up on us?" her voice was about to break.

"I love you Ashley but we need this. I need this. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing but what I know is that I need to end this." Tears are starting to fall from her eyes. I want to tell her its okay but I know it's not. "Let me go Ashley"

"NO" she said firmly. "You're asking for too much. You want me to stay out of your life." She stood up from where she was seated and walked back and forth. I walk to her and tried to pull her for a hug but she pushed me away.

"I hate you. I hate you so much. I hate you" she yelled at me drenched in tears.

"Ashley listen to me. I love you but…" I try to get hold of her arm but she waved me away

"But what? Why can't you just say you love me without the buts? I will never understand." She went crashing on the floor. I bent down wrapping my arms around her and this time she didn't resist. "Stay" she said to almost a whisper

"I'm sorry" I said and kissed her cheek gently before leaving. That was the last time I was able to talk to her or see her or hold her.

* * *

**A.N. As promised here's another chapter. This was a sad chapter but I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading the story. Keep reading :) Few chapters left.**


	17. Facing the ghost of the past

**Current time...**

-Ashley's POV-

I grew anxious sitting at the table. _It's just a reunion. No big deal._ I said trying to calm myself. All the questions asking if I'm okay aren't helping her either. It wouldn't be the first time we would see each other, I bumped into her at the mall, she was at Troian's wedding, but today would be the first time we really had to interact. "Shay's here!" "Shay!" "Hey Shannon" greetings buzzed all over the room and I remained still to where I was seated. I feel someone's presence behind me, not that I had psycho powers but I'm sure it's Shannon. I could recognize her even with my head turned. My breathing hitched, I am now about to face the ghost of my past.

"Is this seat taken?" She asks patting me by the shoulder. A wide grin grew on my face uncontrollably. "Hi!" she greeted me. After 2 years of nothing that's all she could say. _What else do you expect her to say you moron?_

"Hey…Shannon. Hi! Take a seat" I could feel everyone tensing up but relieved when I responded fairly. I stood up and envelop her with my arms. I missed the warmth of her embrace. She still has the vanilla and strawberry scent on her hair and skin. She still wears the same perfume that I love. I pulled away quickly before any other emotions could take over me. _It wasn't that awkward I guess. _She sat down beside me and everyone was starting to ask her questions.

"We haven't seen you for a long time Shay. How have you been?" Janel asked.

"I'm great. I've been really busy but I would be free once we finish promoting the movie. We should hangout you guys" She says with all smiles out.

"Tots! We missed you Shay. You're everywhere but you're nowhere" Sasha says on her Alison DiLaurentis tone. I guess she can't take that signature tone from her anymore. We all laughed at her quoting the PLL line.

"I have a copy of every magazine you've covered except for one because Ashley took mine. She was out of the country when it was released and she wasn't able to…" _Fuck it Tyler!_ I glared at him warning him to keep his my shout. "…and I should stop talking. Anyone wants some booze?" He went away to the liquor area as quick as possible.

"What?" I asked Shay who failed to keep her giggles low.

"Nothing." She said with a devilish smirk.

The night went on and everyone was dancing and drinking and having fun. I stepped out to the balcony of the room we're occupying lighting one stick of cigarette. I brought it just in case I had to release some bad vibes.

"Since when did you keep smoking as your habit?" she approached me out of nowhere.

"Since the 10th of September 2 years ago" Her face frowned with my answer. "Come on I'm just kidding" I playfully nudged her. She pulled the stick out of my hand and took a puff ending up choking on the smoke.

"Oh God" she said with her choking voice. I pat her back while she coughed heavily. Her face was turning red.

"I'll get you some water" I rushed inside to get a glass of water for her. She drank everything inside the glass. "Why did you have a puff? You don't even smoke. Don't do that again!" I raise my voice at her and she's completely taken by surprise. _Shit! Why did I do that? _I wouldn't even wonder if she's going to yell back at me telling me to mind my own business because we're not even together.

"I'm sorry." She says leaving me all alone at the balcony. I suddenly remembered her walking away like that on the day we broke up.

I still don't understand why she left me before. I thought we could just act civil during this reunion but I guess not. Seeing her reminds me of all the pains I went through. I've felt dead for months. There were so many instances I wanted to call her, so many times I wanted to find her but I didn't. Hearing her say sorry and walking away from me again brings me back to that day again. _Why do you still have this effect on me Mitchell?_

I couldn't find her around due to the people dancing on the floor. She might have gone to the restroom or who knows where I don't care anymore. I went to the liquor area and drowned myself with alcohol.

* * *

-Shay's POV-

When Ashley raised her voice at me I left her immediately. _She still cares for you Shay even after what you did. She wouldn't yell at you for nothing._ I took a couple of shots at the liquor counter before throwing myself at the dance floor. I'm here to have fun and fun is what I get. The power of alcohol had made me tipsy but I was still conscious of everything. I was dancing with Sasha when a drunken Ashley slipped herself in between. I gave Sasha an apologetic smile. She nodded moved to dance with Vanessa.

"Shaaannon!" she says in a loud voice dancing to the rhythm. I went along with her and our bodies moved in motion. Katy Perry's I kissed a girl song played. I haven't heard that song for a long time. She wrapped her arms on my neck. "I'm glad you're here" She whispered

"I don't want to be alone either" This scenario have had happened years ago. It's like a déjà vu; the song, our position, our conversation. I look at her eyes, it was sad and in pain. It's not the old sparking blue eyes anymore. I slowly moved closer to a kissing distance, one hand on her waist the other brushing the loose hair on her face. I leaned an inch closer, closer and closer and Ashley just passed out.

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

I stirred around the bed with a severe headache. _Why did I even drink that much last night? Last night!_ I look around and notice that I'm inside my room so that's a relief. I look at my clothes and I'm wearing an oversized shirt and boy shorts now that's weird. _Who brought me here and mostly who changed my clothes?_ I went downstairs to check if there was someone around but there's no one. I went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. There was a pot on the stove which is again weird because I never really cook especially when I'm going out for a party. A lot of weirdness had been going on around my house because when I checked the coffee maker the coffee was already ready. The mystery was solved when I saw the note plastered on my fridge.

_'I made you chicken soup and there's an advil on the counter for your hangover. I made you coffee too but I suggest that tea beside the pill on the counter. –Shay'_ my eyes widened at the signatory. _Shay? Shay as in Shannon Ashley Mitchell? My ex girlfriend?_ I shook my head trying to find sense of what's happening.

After over thinking about everything I took a quick shower and decided to go to the dance studio. I opened a dance studio just about 6 months ago. Everyone was there at the opening, except Shay. It's the only place I know where I could take away the troubles running through my head. Once I got there I blasted the sound and started moving my body. The headache's being a trouble but it's not that painful anymore thanks to the soup, tea and advil. No one was around because it was a Sunday. I was in the middle of the dance when someone came in through the door

"I'm looking for the owner of the studio" Shay said smiling shyly at me.

"uhh…uhmm…" I didn't know what to say. I know she knows that this is my studio. _Wait how did she even know I'm here?_

"I'd like to tell her how beautiful the studio is. I wasn't here when it opened and even if its 6 months delayed I would like to send her my congratulations. Do you happen to know if she's available for coffee?" I smiled back at her. I don't know why she wants to ask me for coffee but I went along.

"Right now?" I narrowed my eyes still with a smile

"Hopefully. Do you know if she's free until dinner time? We haven't talked for 2 years and I owe her a lot of things to talk about" she says with slight hesitation.

"She would love that. 2 years right? That's a long time. I guess you guys would need more than coffee and dinner for that..a sleepover maybe and…a day out tomorrow and another the day after that." I suggested and she gave me a very bright smile. I turned the music off and prepared to leave. "Ready?" She nodded and soon we left for coffee.

"So where do you live now?" I ask her taking a sip of my coffee.

"I just bought house. It's actually just a few blocks away from yours. You finally have your own studio, I remember you always dreamt of owning one." She replied

"Yeah it's a dream come true" She looked away looking disappointed

"I'm sorry I wasn't there at the opening" I squeezed her hand that was on the table

"It's okay. I know you've been really busy. Do you have anyone special right now?" I changed the topic only to come up the lamest topic. _Damn it Ashley._

"None. I'm too busy for that. I'm starting to accept the fact that I'd grow old alone" we both laughed at what she said. Maybe if we didn't break up she wouldn't even think of growing old alone. She would have might think about growing old with me. I would have adjusted to her busy schedule. I was enjoying my thoughts before I was sucked back in by a waving hand.

"Are you okay Ash? You kind of spaced out" Shay asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Well you don't have to worry about growing old alone coz I'm not doing any better either" I hope I didn't make it sound like I'm suggesting myself to her.

"Best friends stick together right?" I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack. I haven't actually thought about us still being the best of friends.

"So you want to grab take out before we head home or do you want to cook?" I changed the topic again before I space out once more

"Home?" she asked teasingly

"I mean…my place…or yours…or" I rumbled with my words

"I would love to show you my place Ash and cooking sounds good" She saved me from my rumbling. I nodded prepared to leave. She pulled out her wallet just as I pulled out mine.

"I got it" I tell her but she places her money on the table

"No I got it" I push her money back to her and placed mine on top

"No I got it" she insisted and I insisted again and we both ended up tossing a coin to decide whose paying. It's just like the old times.

* * *

"Nice house Shannon! Oh my God the whale floater. Shannon. The floater" I said like a child seeing a puppy. It's the famous whale floater she has. She has had it for years and I wasn't expecting she would still have it until now. I roamed around the kitchen while she prepares the pasta noodles.

"You can change for some comfortable clothes upstairs Ash. You can use mine if you want to." She offered to me. It wouldn't really be comfortable to wear this exercise clothes while cooking.

"Sure. Is it okay if I go upstairs now?" Of course I had to ask her permission to go upstairs. Just because we're in speaking terms now that doesn't mean I could go back to my old ways of ransacking her place. It's not like we're still sharing a house anymore.

"Yeah. Feel at home. This house isn't too big for you to get lost." I made my way to her room opening every door since I forgot to ask her which room was hers. When I finally found the right room I opened her closet and changed into one of her oversized tee and her shorts. The first months of our breakup I kept wearing the clothes that she had left at my place but the feeling and scent of her clothes on me now is different.

We enjoyed ourselves to her very delicious pasta recipe and a glass of wine. We're now seated at her poolside watching the stars above us. The sound of the night, the light from the moon, the freshness of the air, everything seems so romantic but it doesn't really feel like that.

"Ashley? Can we talk about us?" I've always waited for this day to come, the day where she tells me what went wrong, the day she would explain why she had to hurt me, but imagining how I would feel when this day comes is far more different than what I'm feeling now. I can't find the words to explain what I really feel inside. _Ready or not Ashley, it's time._


	18. Taking it not so slowly

-Ashley's POV-

"Us? What about us? There's no more 'us' Shannon just in case you forgot you decided that 2 years ago" I asked in a nonchalant tone. I don't mean to sound rude but I'm being truthful to the reality.

"I'm sorry Ashley. I'm really really sorry. I'm so sorry" she says with her voice in almost a whisper

"Is that all you had to say? That you're sorry?" I started to tear up in anger and frustration. I've kept these feelings buried for 2 years waiting for the right time to let it out.

"I love you Ashley. I could never ask anyone else to be with me but you. It was almost a perfect relationship." She said which only brought me to rage

"Then why did you throw it all away? It's always like this. We have the perfect moment and then one of runs away. We've been doing this chase for years. Tell me Shannon where did I go wrong this time? I thought we were good. I don't know why, when, how it happened, what happened to us? I need to know why did I wake up one day and everything had changed. Why you left, why was I alone? I need a reason" I let the tears fall freely.

"Because…the problem is…the problem was…I became unsure. I wasn't brave enough to tell you the truth. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for giving up on us but I got scared. You started talking about the future, about marriage, kids, you already had a plan but I wasn't ready at that time. You know what you wanted but I still feel like I haven't done anything with my life yet, I still wanted to grow. I needed to grow as a person." I didn't know what to say. I never thought that's what made her leave.

"We all get scared Shannon. If you really loved me you wouldn't have left me or at least it wouldn't have taken you this long to talk to me again. I almost died and I wished everyday that I was dead. I'm sorry for not seeing your fears, for not seeing your needs. I loved you Shannon and in love, there is no fear" no matter how much I wanted to hate her I couldn't after everything, I still love her.

"I love you Ashley. 2 years and I didn't do anything; I didn't even call, not even a text or direct message. I was too overwhelmed by my pride. Well honestly I was too scared you wouldn't take me back. I may sound stupid to you but until now I still believe that we deserve another chance." It was one of my questions for the 2 years we were apart, if she even thought about me too and now I had my answers.

"Do you really believe that our story deserved a better ending? I still haven't written anything on the last page of the book. I almost did but I wanted that at least on the book we didn't have to end." Our tears started to subside now

"I took you heart away Ashley. I think it's time for me to give it back to you, so you could love someone else again." She removed her necklace that I didn't notice she was wearing. She handed it to me but I didn't accept it.

"No. I think even if you give it back I wouldn't be able to love someone else again. There's a name written for claims on it already, I can't let someone else erase that name or erase it by myself. I told you there's no one else I would want my heart to be held by but you." She nodded and wore it back. "But we need this closure so we could be whole again and maybe someday we could start all over again without the pain. I really wish we could be together again but everytime I remember how much I love you all the pain and sorrow comes back. Now I'm the one who needs time Shannon."

"I will do everything it takes to have you back Ash. I will never lose hope that one day we will have our second chance. I won't ever lose hope." We both force a smile "I'm ready Ashley. I'm ready for the life you wanted for us. I'm ready for you." She went to me and wrapped her arms around me. I pulled back and did the mistake of kissing her. When she pulled away I thought she would get mad or reject me but her eyes were full of hopes and love and in less than a minute her lips are back to mine.

* * *

-Shay's POV-

I waited for these lips for so long. I yearned for the taste of her. The kiss was fervent and our lips moved with cautiousness not wanting to make a mistake. She rests her hands on my waist pulling me closer. I place my arms on her shoulder when she deepened the kiss. Her tongue brushes to the ends of my lip and I parted it slightly granting her access. Our tongues battle for dominance but our bodies remained in non motion. I moved us inside the house without breaking from the kiss. If we're going to the point of no return I bet the neighbors wouldn't love to see it. Her hands started to move around my body going through inside the shirt I'm wearing. Her touch on my skin burns and ignites my inside fire and without thoughts I took off my shirt not caring where I dropped it. I don't know how but we managed to reach the middle of the staircase and it was her turn to remove her shirt. The feeling of doing this again with her seems right actually it's perfect.

She gently laid down on the bed with me on top straddling her. I caught both of her hands and intertwined it with mine. I raised our hands above her head pinning her. I pulled away looking at her eyes, the spark on her blue orbs were back. She nodded for me to continue. I kissed her neck while lightly biting it at the same time. I peppered kisses on her jawline, on her neck and on her cheeks. I followed the trail of her dry tears with kisses. She moaned at my actions. I let go of her right hand and pulled away again to brush the lose hair on her face and caress her cheeks. Our eyes met once again and I stared at her looking for signs of doubts on what's happening but I couldn't find any. She smiled at me and I took it as sign that we could go all the way. We spent the rest of the night exhausting ourselves with countless climax of heavenly pleasure.

The sun was at its peak when I woke up. I stirred around the bed suddenly feeling a breeze of cold air. I pulled the sheets up to my chin finding out the reason why it was so cold. I was naked. Reality then hit me that last night Ashley and I had…where is she? I changed my position so I was now sitting. I almost screamed when I saw someone on the couch near my window. I always loved Emily's room on PLL before so I also placed a couch on my window.

"You scared me. How long have you been sitting there?" I asked Ashley who was also wearing nothing but just sheets wrapped on her on a knot.

"Not that long. I didn't want to wake you up and I didn't want to leave you like that too. So last night…" she opened the topic

"Yeah. About last night…what does that make us?" I said quietly nervous of her answer

"It was not a mistake and I don't regret it either. It was so long overdue anyways" I rolled my eyes at her. "Seriously though, I want us to take things slow. We have to gain each other's trust back, get to know the changes we had as we matured and if things go right then you know what's next."

"Hmmm…what's next?" I pretended not to know earning a pillow on the head. She then sits beside me rubbing the area where I was hit. Suddenly the doorbell rang. _Oh good who could that be? Oh shit! _I got too preoccupied with the thing with Ashley that I forgot that I agreed to have the PLL cast on my house today for lunch and dinner.

"It's them!" I said to almost a shout. I look at Ashley and me and our naked bodies. I immediately jumped out of bed and rushed to my closet grabbing the first pieces of clothing and throwing one pair to Ashley. "Get dressed. The gang's here." When she heard who was at the door she hastily put the clothes on her.

As soon as I got myself dressed I rushed downstairs picking up the shirt Ashley dropped on the stairs last night.

"Welcome!" I greeted them still panting and sweaty. Apparently panicking that your friends are at your doorstep sweats you out more than jogging could.

"Hey Shay. Have you been exercising?" Sasha asked examining my physique

"Uhh not really. I was rushing from upstairs when you came that's why. Come in" Everyone went inside bringing food and drinks.

"Nice house Shannon" Keegan complimented.

"Thanks. Here I'll bring that to the kitchen" I took the bag of food they had.

"I'll help you." Tyler said and trailed behind me.

"Have you reached Ashley?" Lucy asked Janel. Everyone was on the middle of the living room and the dining area. I tensed up hearing Ashley's name. How would I explain to them that Ashley was at my house? _She's your best friend it's not the first time you had a sleepover. They wouldn't suspect it Shay. But it's not like you still do that for the past 2 years._ I accidentally dropped the bag I was holding.

"Oh I'll get it" Tyler bent down to get the bag on the floor and also the shirt I carelessly dropped when I took it off last night. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Is this yours Shay? What's it doing here?" Tyler asked raising the shirt with the tip of his index finger as if the shirt was a filthy thing. Everyone turned to me.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Ashley announced going down the stairs.

"Ashley?" Troian said and everyone looked at her surprised and then turned to me once again with eye of suspicions. _Oh fuck!_

* * *

**A.N. Most likely this is the 3rd to the last chapter. I would like to ask you guys if you want the story to be stretched out a little. Thank you for reading :) Please keep reading and please leave a review if it's not too much to ask :)**


	19. Reunited and it feels so good

-Shay's POV-

Ashley's eyes widened when she saw the shirt Tyler was waving. She rushed to grab it.

"Oh that's my shirt. I uhh…I got excited when I saw the whale floater on the pool. So uhh…I'll take that" she stuttered taking the shirt out of his finger.

"Nice hickey Ash" Tyler whispered not so quietly to her. She covered her neck with her hand and shot me a death glare while Tyler sent me a wink, good thing the others didn't notice us. I was partly embarrassed and proud of my work.

"I'll bring this upstairs" she ran back to the stairs. When she was out of earshot the rest of the cast started to bombard me with questions.

"I didn't know Ashley was here" Lucy said with a teasing tone

"We uhm had a sleepover that's what best friends do right?" I said defensively

"Yeah. Yeah. Best friends. Who you used to ex lovers" Troian said making everyone laugh turning me red as tomato. Thank God Ashley came down right in time to save me from everyone. It was just then that I noticed that the shirt I threw for her to wear was the shirt she got for me before that has a big statement written 'benzo'.

"We'll always know who you are with your shirt Ash" Ian joked. Ashley looked confused and checked her shirt. She rolled her eyes at him and sat down beside me on the couch.

"You kept this?" She whispered on my ear

"Yeah. I hope you kept yours" I whispered back fighting the urge to kiss her.

"Hmmm…I might have." I pouted like a child "That cute pout of yours isn't working anymore but yes I kept it" I look at her in the eye. My brown eyes meet her baby blue eyes. _Oh my God Ashley why are you so irresistible?_

"Whispers and eye stares. Yeah best friends!" Keegan said rolling his eyes cutting off our moment.

"Stop it you guys." Ashley said and once again my face burned red.

We spent the day talking and playing and watching movies including the PLL movie. It was after dinner everyone gathered in circle at my living room. The guys had prepared our drinks and set it at the center of the circle.

"Before we starting intoxicating ourselves I would to express how happy I am to reconnect with everyone. Cheers!" Troian said her piece.

"and these will be the faces I will see on my wedding next month. Alright?!" Lucy added. "Shay? I made you one of my bridesmaids along with the girls I hope its okay with you and hope the dress fits you"

"Of course Lucy. It would be an honor to be part of yours and Ian's wedding" I said with much joy. If she wasn't across me I would have given her a hug.

It felt like old times playing never have I ever and truth or dare. Just late evening and early midnight and everyone were already down drunk. I was a bit sober but tipsy at the same time. Ashley was lying on the floor carpet. I bent down to kiss her forehead when I was about to lie down beside her I saw Janel looking at us with a teasing smirk. I just winked at her and motioned for her to keep it a secret.

* * *

-Janel's POV-

Shay is so cute kissing Ashley's forehead and deep inside my mind I let a devilish laugh. _I'm going to win again. _The gang and I are now back to our betting habits.

"_Do you think they're back together?" Lucy asked when both Shay and Ashley went to get some glasses._

"_You want to put a bet on it?" Brant said setting everyone to a little commotion_

"_I'm with you on this baby" I gave him a quick peck._

"_No. Not again. No more betting for me." Troian raised both of her hands up_

"_Come on Troi just for old time sake. I think it's a good idea. They won't even know" Keegan tried to convince her_

"_Yeah. Last time you girls had a bet on them you didn't ask us to join" Tyler added_

"_Okay fine. But in one condition…no more 'interventions' from any of you" she agreed and eyed on Sasha when she said her condition_

"_Not again. My intervention last time cost me 100 bucks." Sasha said making us all laugh._

_Brant, me, Tyler, Keegan and Lucy bet that they still had a chance while Troian, Ian and Sasha bet that they were not getting back together._

* * *

-Shay's POV-

I woke with the sweet aroma of Troian's famous coffee. Ashley was still sleeping beside me while the rest of the gang was trying to resist waking up but eventually risen up and made their way to the kitchen. When they were gone I gave Ashley a wake up kiss. I was surprised when she reciprocated the kiss.

"My lips seem to move on its own with yours" she said when the kiss ended. I laughed at her and stood up offering her my hand for assistance.

"Good!" I said and we joined the others for coffee.

After breakfast everyone cleaned up and prepared to leave. Ashley stayed behind with me.

"I think…I still owe you this day." I said clinging to Ashley.

"I believe so too. What do have in store for me Shannon?" she turn freely resting her back on me.

"I don't really know but unplanned is good right? So will you go out on a date with me?" I placed my chin on her shoulder

"Yes" she agreed and we separately took a shower and changed our clothes. She didn't have any spare clothes with her so we had to go through everything on my closet for something that could fit her. Good thing our bodies were almost closely the same she was able to fit in on one of my floral dress.

"New car? Wow" Ashley complimented when she saw the car I just bought a month ago. I have used it I think thrice or twice since I bought it.

"Yeah. It's a benz" the words slip my mouth before I could think about what to say

"A what? A benz? Hmmm…love me that much?" I rolled my eye as she teased me

"Conceited much? Anyways you're the first person to ride on my baby. Go on go on flatter yourself all you want" I went inside the driver's seat and Ashley got in laughing so hard.

"So I'm not your baby now?" she asked when she stopped laughing taking me completely by surprise which made her laugh once again.

"Yes this is my baby now" I said faking to be serious. She stopped laughing and fell silent. I drove away and she hasn't really said a word after what I said. "Hey. You will always be my baby" I turn my head to smile at her and grab her hand to intertwine it with mine. Thank God they invented automatic cars so I could keep one hand on the steering wheel and the other on hers. I saw her smile on my peripheral view.

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

I must admit Shay's new car really looks good. She was using her other car when she went to the studio the other day and we left my car there so when I saw her new car this morning I was really surprised. Not to mention that I'm overwhelmed that I'm the first person to ride on her 'baby' and hell I'm still her baby. I could feel the butterflies on my stomach. _Shay Mitchell you certainly know how to send me this electrifying feelings._

We enjoyed a fun joyride along the streets of Los Angeles. We just bought any food we pass by on and do random things that just come up on our minds. It could be ordinary for some but it was this day that made every loving feeling come back and erase all the sad memories that brought pain. It only took a day to forget the 2 years of gloom.

She dropped me to my place and I asked her to stay which she gladly accepted. 2 sleepovers in a row I think in no time we would definitely get back together.

"Can I change for some of your clothes Ash?" she asked me while I prepare my bubble bath.

"You still have yours in your closet" I noticed the look on her face that she wasn't really expecting that I still had the things she left "I didn't move your things away."

"I don't know if I should say thank you but I would still say it, Thank you Ashley" She went to me and pulled me for a hug.

The night went on with us talking. We went to bed early because she has an early commitment tomorrow morning.

* * *

I woke up with a note on my mirror. _'Good morning. I didn't wake you up when I left. I'm going to work now maybe we can have lunch today or dinner probably. Text me when you're up. –Shay Buttah'_

I took my phone and texted her as she instructed me so. My phone chimed seconds after placing it. _She seems eager._ I was disappointed when I looked at it because the text didn't come from Shay but from Tyler instead.

"If you're up turn your TV on and watch your girl on the morning news. HOT!" I read the text message and my brows furrowed

'_Whatever long hair. As you said she's my girl, don't call her hot :P'_ I replied to him

I turned the TV on and indeed Shay was a guest on the morning news but her interview was already almost at the end.

"We heard the PLL cast had gathered together for a reunion. How did it go?" the interviewer asked her

"It was good. It's really nice to be with them again we had fund and we enjoyed catching up" Shay said confidently

"So Shay one last question, what could someone do to win Shay Mitchell's heart?" I smirked at the question.

"It's really easy to capture my heart. Anyone who could make me smile could easily take my heart away but I think it's quite impossible for now because I've already given my heart away to someone" the interviewer reacted weirdly

"You haven't been rumored with anyone after your break up with your PLL co-star and ex-girlfriend Ashley Benson, who's this lucky person now?" the interviewer curiously asked

"Obviously it's still me duh!" I shouted at the TV while pointing at myself although they can't hear me

"Someone I met at work before" My confident smile fade away after Shay answered. _Seriously Shay? You met someone? What about the 3 days we spent together? The talk, the kiss, the cuddles?_ I was so tempted to turn the TV off but I decided to hear out what Shay still had to say.

"I have fallen in love with the same person three times. In a day spanning of countless years. I fell in love the first time when she left me in Vancouver. It broke my heart but it just proved that I really loved her. I fell in love the second time when she showed up at my house in Van the following year soaked wet. It was the time that I gave ourselves another chance. I fell in love the third time when I broke her heart and said goodbye. It was then that I realized I couldn't live without her. It took me two years to be the Shay I always wanted to be and despite the two years away my heart had always been with that same person. I am proud to say to the world that I am still in love with Ashley Benson. I will always love her, always." Shay garnered applauses from the live studio audience and the interviewers and probably from the home viewers. I covered my mouth with my hand as my jaw dropped. Shay just told the world that it's still me after all these time. _Oh shit I just fell in love with her again so hard. Shay Mitchell you are definitely gonna be the death of me._

I couldn't almost breathe. I feel like I'm going to hyperventilate anytime now. Before I could even sink everything in, my phone endlessly received messages from our friends asking me if I saw Shay's interview. _Hell I did!_ When I finally gained my consciousness back I immediately called Shay.

"Hey Ash" I couldn't figure out her tone of voice. Is she ashamed or confused or what?

"Meet me at my house now like right now and I don't care of you flee like lightning from God knows where you are...Oh my God I'm so sorry for snapping like that but you really need to see me. Please." I have never panicked like this in my life.

I don't know if she really took my word seriously because she arrived exactly 15 minutes after I ended my call. She came running inside the living room.

"Hey I came as fast as I could. What happened? You've seen the interview did you? I knew you would get angry I thought ugh I shouldn't have trusted my instincts damn…" Shay started rambling and she was even in panic mode as I am.

"Hey hey calm down. I'm not angry. No. You caught me by surprise but I felt like I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Her face showed relief and looked like she really couldn't believe what she's seeing right now.

"Let's get back together" I said as fast as I could and attacked her lips with mine. She was frozen and didn't responded so I pulled away. "Shannon?"

She blinked her eyes twice before she spoke "WHAT?!"

* * *

**A.N. You guys gave me amazing reviews and I don't have the heart to break your hearts to end this so I'm going to extend the story as far as I could. I would do my best I promise. Thank you sooooo much for the overwhelming words. Thank you for leaving a review dhez13, LulzGirl, Baby back ribs, , Andi & Guest. Please keep reading :)**

** LulzGirl: Wow! I never thought this story could have that much effect on people and it makes me happy that I could affect people through my writing. I've been following your 4 stories and I really hope you update soon. :)**

** Andi: Thank you for regularly having good words to say about the story. Since you've always been reviewing I credit my chapter title to your last comment :)**


	20. Start of our forever

-Ashley's POV-

"WHAT?!" she seemed so surprise by my decision.

"Let's get back together. You love me, I love you, what the hell are we waiting for?" she stared at me blankly. _What that really surprising? No!_

"Wait. You want us back together? Really? I-I can't" my whole body suddenly felt heavy and the whole world started to spin. _She can't?_

"What do you mean you can't?" I'm starting to get pissed off. She can't just tell it on national television and take it away when she's in front of me.

"I can't be with you…not until I prove myself to you" If what she said is suppose to enlighten me it just did the exact opposite.

"Prove yourself? Why would you have to do that? Your interview was enough" she intertwined our hands together

"Because I want to" she whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. "I'll meet you for dinner." I was really confused why she insisted on proving herself even though she didn't have to. _What is Shay up to?_

* * *

-Shay's POV-

I spent the day preparing my surprise for Ashley. I sent 2 stylists at her place to dress her up not that she didn't know how to do it by herself but I wanted to make her feel like a princess. When she texted me that she was done I went to her house to pick her up.

"Wow! You look stunning" I said looking at her from head to foot.

"You look wonderful too" She said giving me a quick kiss on the lips. She offered her hand and I locked mine on hers. We walked hand in hand to the car.

"Seriously?" I forgot to mention that the car we were going to use was a limousine.

"Let's go?" She nodded and we both hopped in inside. She was pestering me the whole ride as to where we were going but I kept my mouth shut. We arrived at the Warner Bros Studio. I asked for passes so we could execute my plan.

"What's this?" she asked when we arrived at a school gym setup.

"Well you didn't experience prom aside from the movies and series because you were homeschooled so now I brought you to one. Just imagine this is Rosewood High's gymnasium although it doesn't look like Rosewood High's. Welcome to prom Ms. Benson." I snapped my finger and suddenly everything turned into a prom ambience. The people I hired came out dancing on the floor. Everyone really looked like high school students on prom. Decorations started descending from the top and music started playing.

"Can I have this dance?" I reached out my hand to her. When were standing at the center of the dance floor So Close by Jon McLaughlin started playing. We swayed with the music with her hands on my shoulder and mine are on her waist. After leaving her just like that 2 years ago I never thought I could have this opportunity to stand so close with her again.

"May I have everyone's attention please. It's time to announce the prom king and queen." A fake principal announced.

"Prom king and queen?" She asked me like it was such a terrible idea.

"Apparently there is a change this year of the traditional king and queen titles. I have here with me the results and it seems to me that this year we have two prom queens. Everyone please give our Prom Queens…Ashley Benson and Shay Mitchell a round of applause." Everyone around did as what they were told to do.

"Congratulations prom queen." I said to her.

"Don't forget you're my queen" she smiled and dragged me to the made up stage. We were both placed with tiaras on our heads.

"Miss Benson could you please read this for us" the fake principal asked giving Ashley the cue card. _This is it! The highlight of the plan._

"Will you marry me?" she said absentmindedly and smiled at me but when the words hit her she stood frozen in silence

"I know this is a big step and we just reconnected again a few days ago but if we're going back together we should have something like assurance that this would be forever. As what I've said I'm ready for you Ashley. I want to do these things for you like making up for everything you didn't experience and what not. I don't care if this will be a long engagement or what but I will wait no matter how long it takes to be with you. I've spent each day of the 2 years we're apart thinking of you. I love you and I want to be with you. I can't promise you anything but my undying love for you." A small smile crept along her face.

"Does that mean you wouldn't leave me again?" I nodded and smiled

"Never ever again" She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yes. I would marry you" The fake principal handed me the velvet box and I took out the ring for Ashley and slid it to her finger. I figured that Ashley would want me to wear one too so I also picked out one for myself and Ashley slid it to mine. We wrapped each other for a tight embrace and dramatically confetti started falling on us.

"Remember when you told me that one day I would shout to the world that I love you?" I asked her after the hug

"Yes I think I said that at the beach house? Why?" I leaned to her ear.

"I love you" I whispered

"You said the world. Why are you whispering it to me?" her faced showed so much confusion.

"Because you're my world now" I kissed her once again lightly biting her bottom lip.

"I love you too" Finally we're one step closer to forever. _This girl right here isn't just my best friend or my girlfriend but my fiancé._

After enjoying few more dances we left the 'gym' we went back inside the car.

"One thing you do at prom is ditch it to make out with your partner" she smiled devilishly and was about to kiss me when I stopped her and placed my index finger on her lips.

"But we're not gonna do that." She pouted like a 5 year old kinder who was bullied by a grader. "Okay. Just a quick one" We shared a kiss for about 10 seconds and I pulled out.

Our next stop was at a private restaurant where all of our friends, colleagues and family were waiting. Ashley was of course blindsided of everything on my plan.

"Congratulations!" Everyone shouted as soon as we came in through the door. One by one they pulled us in for hugs. We all shared a wonderful dinner which was followed by their toasts for us.

"Finally this two are getting hitched. If 9 years ago you told me that this 2 hot girls are marrying each other I would have kicked your ass but hey they're the cutest couple ever. I really support this pairing despite losing two bets on them. Congratulations Shay and Ashley. Spread the love girls. To Ashley and Shay" Sasha said on her toast and we all raised our glass.

_Yeah. To Ashley and Me and the start of our forever. _I said inside my head and took a sip of my wine.

After all the wishes and toasts everyone started taking pictures with me and Ash. We also took a group photo. Almost everyone had their camera phone working. Troian, Ian and Sasha handed a few bucks to the rest of the gang. I really should have guessed that they were betting on us AGAIN. When everyone was done taking pictures with us, Ashley and I took our own selfies. She uploaded one of our pictures showing our ring with our tiarias on and with the caption _'She loves me and she put a ring on it. I love you my prom queen buttah'. _I uploaded the same photo and placed the caption _'Growing old with this queen. I love you benzo'_ on it.

* * *

**Thank you once again for reading this and leaving kind reviews :) Please keep reading.**


	21. Just got lucky

-Ashley's POV-

It didn't take too long before the public had known about Shay and I getting back together and our engagement. When you work on the industry like ours there's so much you _can't_ keep a secret. Well we never intend to keep it as one in the first place.

"Hey babe! What's my fiancé doing today?" Shay says over the phone. She kept calling me her 'fiancé' saying that she likes keeping claim of me and her calling me that doesn't sound bad either.

"I'm on my way to a photo shoot but I have to drop by at the studio first. You?" After taking some slack the previous week our schedules are now fully loaded.

"Just waiting for our cue on the promotional interview and then I'll head off to the gym. I think I need to burn some calories." I finished gathering the things I would need and headed towards my car.

"Don't stress yourself too much at the gym alright? You're sexy just the way you are. Babe I need to go now I'll call you later okay?" I could almost see her pouting on the phone "Stop pouting!"

"I'm not!" she says almost immediately and laughs "Alright, drive safe. Love you"

"Love you too" we both hung up our phone and focused on our jobs.

After feasting over take outs we make ourselves comfortable at her large couch. I remembered Shay hitting the gym earlier so I got up to a sitting position and made her sat down on the floor. I massaged her shoulders and I could feel her so tight.

"How does this feel?" I ask her

"It feels great. You'd be a good personal masseur for me especially when you give me happy endings" she says the 'especially' part on a seductive voice.

"No naughty games today Shannon" I lightly slap her arm

"So I'm just Shannon now?" She asks pretending to humor me

"My baby fiancée Shannon that's who you are" I kiss her shoulder, her neck, her jaw line but stopping when I got too close to her lips. She made whine sounds like a baby. I love it when I give Shay a tease.

"Babe when we move in together whose house are we staying in?" she asked me without me being prepared for such question.

"You want us to move in together? I mean don't you think we're going too fast again?" It's not that I didn't want move in with her I just don't want to scare her again like before.

"Not right now but eventually we will do it so I was just thinking. Wait. Are you scared of us getting in motion again?" She asks turning her head at me.

"Me? Of course not! Why would I be scared of a relationship getting serious and going to the next level? I'm not a wimp. Give me some credit here" she didn't say anything and my hands remained still when I came to realize what I just said. _You're a big idiot Ashley!_ "I didn't mean it like that babe"

"Yeah right. Wimp huh? Guess I'm such a big wimp." She stands up and heads for the stairs

"Where are you going?" I ask her and adjust myself to a comfortable position on the couch

"This wimpy ass right here is going to sleep. Good night Ms. Benson" Sometimes she really has her childlike mind side

"You can't just sleep on me Shannon" She went back and I was about to celebrate my victory of convincing her when she picked up her keys and coat.

"If I can't sleep then I'm going out to some wimpy place and look for some wimpy friends to hang out with" before she could walk further towards the door I grab her by the waist and bury my face on her back.

"Shay baby I'm sorry" her body relaxed on my arm

* * *

-Shay's POV-

I wasn't really angry at her just feeling a bit bad. That's what really happens when you get a dose of the truth right?

"Did you really have to go there?" I take her hand around my waist with mine

"I didn't mean it like that I swear. Sometimes I'm too tactless with my words. You know me." I didn't say anything back. It's true that she's tactless with her words. _Ugh! I can't even pretend to be mad at her._ I was going to say something but I hear faint sobs on my back and I could feel heat on it. I turned around and saw tears on Ashley's face.

"Hey why are you crying?" _Damn it!_

"Because you're mad at me" she says like a baby

"No I'm not. I just feel bad. Come on hush now." I wiped away her tears.

"You were going to leave me. You're walking out again. Each time I see you walking out the door no matter what door it is it brings back the terror again of you not coming back" Now I feel worse. I didn't know I brought that much trauma to Ashley. I wrapped her around for a hug. She needs to feel that she's safe in my arms and that I'm never leaving again.

"I'm not going anywhere, not tonight, not tomorrow, not in this lifetime" she stops crying and sniffs a bit before showing me her smile and giving me a quick peck on the lips. This girl really knows her way in me.

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

I walk back to the couch and sat down. Everything I said to Shay was true but the tears were well let's just say I thank my acting skills for making me cry that easy. I know it's the only way to calm her down and convince her to drop the issue.

"Massage?" She was still standing on the same place where we were standing a while ago. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"You're such a badass babe" She says sitting down on the floor again and I went back giving her a massage.

"And you love me for it" she turns and gives me a kiss.

* * *

I stir around the bed and move closer to Shay. Her arms were around me the whole sleep. I watch her sleeping like an angel and admire the beauty of her. I gently brush my hand on her hair then to her face. This can't be right. Why is she hot like literally burning hot?

"Shannon you're hot" I lightly shook her

"I know. Do you have to wake me up for that? I'm so tired" She says sleepily.

"I mean you're feverish hot. I'll get something to cool you down" I have already planned for situations like this but now that I'm really on it I feel lost. _Get yourself together Ashley. She only has fever, she's not dying._ I got a face towel and soaked it with lukewarm water before squeezing it dry. I look for her medicine cabinet. I'm sure she has fever cooling pads in there. After gathering everything Shay needs I went back to her.

"Babe you need to drink this" I woke her up for her medicine. After taking it she pulls back the covers up to her head. I pulled it down slowly and lightly wiped her face with the damp towel. She shivers with the contact I then placed the cooling pad on her forehead. I put away everything when I finished. Its 30 minutes past 12 midnight so I decided to go back to sleep.

I conditioned my body not to go into a deep sleep so I could check on Shay anytime. I feel her shiver badly beside me and I immediately went to a sitting position.

"Hey." I increased the temperature of the heater. I touched her forehead and she's even hotter than she was a few hours ago. _Shit! Shit! What should I do?_ I grabbed my phone and immediately called my mom but it went directly to voicemail. I called up Troian instead and she picked up after a few rings.

"Ashley its 5 am why would you call this early?" I could assume from her voice that I woke her up but it doesn't matter in this time of emergency.

"Shay has fever and I don't know what to do. I let her drink some pills few hours ago and wiped her face with damp cloth and she has cooling pads on her forehead but it's not working." There was panic in my voice.

"Did you check her temperature?" I know I skipped something. "Clearly you didn't. Check her temperature and if it's beyond 4 hours since she had taken her medicine make her drink again and change the cooling pads."

"I will. Troi can you come over?" I was pleading

"I'm coming" I hear shuffling on the phone.

"Thanks. Bye" I hung up and followed Troian's instructions.

I decided to make a soup for Shay while waiting for Troian. 30 minutes later I heard the doorbell rang. When I opened it Troian and Tyler were on the doorstep looking at each other then at me confused.

"I called everyone" I said to them before they could ask questions and motioned for them to come in.

"How is she?" They both asked when we went inside Shay's bedroom.

"She's not getting better. I did everything you told me to do but she's still extremely hot. Should we bring her to the hospital? I should have called 911. Where is everybody?" I started rambling

"Calm down Ashley. They're on their way" Tyler said. Troian went near Shay and checked on her and then checked the results of the thermometer. Shay was not shivering anymore thank God.

"There's no need for her to be brought to the hospital" Troian said looking at the thermometer

"You sure?" I trust Troian but I'm really worried for Shay

"Yes. We'll observe her and if she gets worst later this morning we would bring her in but if she gets better we would still let her see a doctor to be sure." That was really my plan from the very start.

* * *

-Shay's POV-

My body feels so heavy and my head is throbbing when I woke up. Ashley woke up when I stirred around.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me and it was just then that I noticed the cooling pad on my head.

"Tired but a bit better. You look like a mess. Did you stay up all night?" She must have been the one taking care of me. _Who else would? You're such an idiot Shannon._

"Midnight, but I'm fine." She placed the back of her hand on my neck. "You're not burning anymore. Come on I prepared soup for you downstairs." She didn't really cook that much and I love it every time she cooks for me.

"Okay let's go" We went out of bed and descended downstairs.

"You have to be very silent though" I understood what she meant when I saw the PLL gang on the living room sleeping.

"You called everyone and they showed up? What time did they get here?" I asked in disbelief

"Around 5 in the morning. I was worried and I needed their help good thing I didn't call 911" She giggled and I wrapped my arms around her. I was going to kiss her on the lips but I remembered I had fever so I kissed her forehead instead

"Thank you for taking care of me baby bear" I'm really lucky to have this wonderful girlfriend who takes care of me so well and awesome friends who's just a call away. _Lucky you Shay!_

* * *

**Sorry for the delayed update. So the heavy drama chapters are done but I can't promise there wouldn't be on the next chapters. So which house do you think they should move in to? Let me know. Keep reading :) Shoutout to all the readers and reviewers :))))**


	22. Surprisingly surprising

-Shay's POV-

After the incident last night Ashley insisted for me to see a doctor. Good thing is wasn't anything serious it was just over fatigue and stress so I'll be staying home all day tomorrow. Despite her early commitment tomorrow Ashley stayed over at my place to watch over me the whole night and left early in the morning.

"Hey Shay. What's up?" Tyler said sitting down across me. I called him to come over so we could talk. I was all alone at my house and I couldn't stop thinking about what happened 2 years ago. It still comes back and haunts me every time I'm with Ashley.

"Thank you for coming Ty" I know Ashley is closest to him so most probably he could help me sort things out.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing the distress on my face

"How badly hurt was Ashley when I left?" I asked direct to the point.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked back taking a sip from his coffee

"Yes and please don't sugarcoat it" He sets back the cup to the table

"How bad? I can't really estimate the depth of the wound you left on her heart. She was broken beyond repair. She didn't talk to anyone for a week, she didn't eat, she was crying all day long. One day she just showed up all fixed and shiny we really thought she was better already. She was always on parties, always wasted, she started smoking again. The 'brand new' façade of Ashley was self destructive." I feel my heart cracking hearing how much damage I caused. "You crumbled down not just her wall but her whole being. She blamed herself for what happened. You know what made her feel worst Shay? She had no one to answer all her endless questions of why, what, when and how. Even our hearts broke when you left Shay."

"I had my reasons Ty and she knows it now" I feel sad but there are no tears streaming down

"I know. I actually didn't like the idea of you two getting together again but I know you're the only person that could truly fix her. Don't leave her again Shay because I don't know what would happen to her if she ever loses you again." He looks at me deadly serious on the eye

"I won't I promise. Losing Ashley again would be the death of me." I spoke honestly.

"Where are all of these coming from by the way?" He asked now in a neutral manner

"When I'm with her, the Ashley I see is the broken girl that I left 2 years ago. I love her but I can't find it within me to forgive myself for breaking her apart." He looks at me sympathetically.

"I think you should talk to her about that. Do not dwell on the past Shay it's impossible to forget but you have to or else the current post you're in would just fall out. I think you know what I mean." I gave him a nod implying that I do understand. He stands up from where he's seated and goes on to my side and gave me a tight hug. I'm really blessed to have this kind of friends.

"What's going on?" Ashley said eyeing us suspiciously. I didn't hear her come in. I forgot I kept the door unlocked.

"I'll get going. Hey Ash." Tyler said nodding and I understand what it meant before he disappeared behind the door.

"What was Tyler doing here?" Ashley asked once he was nowhere in sight

"I called him for some help" I vaguely answered

"And that help couldn't come from me or any of the girls?" that's when I noticed Ashley's tone of voice. _You're so cute when you're jealous._

"It's not like I needed help for my monthly period babe." She rolls her eyes at me and opened the fridge looking for something to eat. "Is my baby jealous?" I encircled my arm on her waist resting my chin on her shoulder. She only made a 'Mmhhmmp' sound which I took as a yes. I turned her around which she hesitated at first but gave up later on. "Then my baby needs to know that I was talking to long hair because of her."

"Because of me?" She asked with a cringe on her nose. I lightly poked her nose.

"Yes I wanted to ask him some things about you" She bit her lip and a non seductive way but still turning me on.

"What kind of questions?" she asked

"I only had one question for him. How bad did I hurt you?" She wrapped her arms around my neck

"You don't have to think about that babe. I'm all fixed now" It is relieving to know that she's better now but inside me I still feel bad. "I never stopped hoping that you'd come back to me. You were the missing piece of me and when you came back I became whole again. I know you're still making yourself suffer for what happened but please babe forgive yourself. What's important now is that we're back together…for good" I responded her sweet speech with a tender kiss.

"Well why don't you make me feel good then?" I whispered seductively on her ear and within a split second Ashley was dragging me to the bedroom discarding our clothing on the way.

The room was filled with our panting and heavy breathes. Our naked bodies are covered in thin sheets of sweats.

"Wow! You get better each time babe" I commended her still catching for my breath

"You too. You don't practice without me right?" She said joking looking at me as I gave her a 'seriously?' look.

"I can't believe I'm marrying this crazy lady beside me" She laughed at me and leaned in for another round of kissing and pleasure and climax.

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

When I woke up the next day after our exhausting night Shay was still sleeping under the covers.

"Shay. Shan. Shannon." She stirred "Hey. I need to get home. I'll see you later okay?" I kissed her forehead and got dressed

"Okay" she managed to say with the little tired voice of hers

* * *

I close the door behind me and started heading for the stairs when someone's presence from upstairs startled me.

"Oh my God mom you scared me" I say with total surprise

"Where were you?" I continued walking upstairs giving my mom a kiss in the cheek

"I was at Shay's. How long have you been here?" I don't remember my mom telling me she's coming over

"I arrived late last night. I tried calling you but you were not answering your phone. I was getting worried but I assumed you were at Shay's. So when are you moving in together?" we both sat on the edge of my bed. I remembered turning my phone to silent mode last night.

"I don't know. Should we?" I asked her innocently

"It's up to both of you if you want to share the same bed on the same roof. You wouldn't want to scare her again like last time right?" I just love the way how my mom always makes sense

"Yeah you're right. Mom I need to take a shower. Have you eaten breakfast yet? Can you make us some?" I said standing up.

"Exhausting night?" my eyes widened at my mom's question. It's really awkward to talk about my sex life with my mom.

"Mom!" she laughs hard and leaves my room. I shook my head laughing at her.

* * *

"Some of our relatives are coming over at our house in Anaheim tomorrow. I was thinking you should come too." My mom said as we eat breakfast.

"Okay. Can I bring Shay?" I took a mouthful of food

"Sure honey." I swallowed my last bite and brought my plate to the sink and immediately called Shay. It took a while before she answered.

"Hey babe!" I greeted once the call connected

"Hey. Miss me already?" I roll my eyes even if she can't see me

"Yeah. I know you miss me too." I blushed when I saw my mom giggling at me. I went out of the kitchen before she could tease me. "So I'm going to Anaheim tomorrow can you come with me?"

"I want to but I can't. I have this thing tomorrow and the day after that. Sorry babe" I was slightly disappointed but I understood her. It's just a week until the release of her new movie so she really has a tight schedule.

"No it's okay babe. So I'll see you the day after tomorrow then?" I hear her sigh on the phone

"I'm really sorry Ashy." She always gives in to almost everything that I want as long as it's possible.

"Hey it's okay" I assure her

"I'll just make it up to you next time. I gotta go. Love you!" She hung up right after without hearing my response. She must be late for something so I just shrug it off.

* * *

The trip home was fun mingling with our relatives and stuffs. We had barbecue and watched old videos recorded by the elders. It was so weird because Shay seldom replies to my texts and she didn't answer any of my calls. I just presumed she was really stuck at work.

I planned a surprise for her when I got home. I went straight from Anaheim to her house in West Hollywood. Both of her cars were at the garage so she's definitely home. I checked the door if it was unlocked and to my luck it was. Shay always forgets to keep her doors locked when she's the only one at home and I kept on reminding her every time. Better safe than sorry right? She hasn't given me a key to her house yet and I don't want to be the first one to ask for it. I tiptoed over the ground floor and checked for her but it was empty. I made my way upstairs and I could hear noises coming from her bedroom. I leaned my ear to her door listening to the mysterious sounds. _Did she just say I love you baby?_ I could feel the anger rising all over my body. With much force I slammed opened the door preparing myself to see the worst.

"Shannon what's the mean-" I was lost at words when I saw who she was kissing.

* * *

**Shoutout to all readers and reviewers :) **


	23. I'll never make it without you

-Ashley's POV-

"Shannon what's the-" I was lost at words when I saw who she was kissing. "FOXY? FOXY! Hey there buddy" I quickly took Foxy from Shay. I felt so embarrassed for my dramatic entrance only to find my girlfriend cuddling with her dog.

"Look who's here baby girl!" she excitedly said as she brushed Foxy's fur. _Thank God she didn't notice my scene just a few seconds ago._ "Did I leave my front door unlocked again?"

"Yes you did. I told you many times not to right?" She pouted at me but within a split second her faced showed a devilish smirk

"Quite an entrance by the way" she teased. _Oh shit she did notice. You weren't that subtle hello!_

"Yeah. I…kind of…heard something like…I love you baby?" I trailed off

"Oh no you didn't think…Ashley Victoria Benson! For Christ's sake!" She raised her voice but I know it's not her angry voice. I put down Foxy on the tip of the bed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't even have thought about it I love you I trust you I was wrong. Sorry. Sorry. I love you. Don't get mad" I said while kissing her cheeks, her forehead, and her lips repeatedly. She smirked along my shower of kisses.

"I'm really offended that you would ever think of me cheating. I'll never do that to you Ash not even my dreams." She sighed disappointedly. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I know. It was so stupid of me. Let me make it up to you." I connected our lips for a kiss. "Does that prove that I trust you?" she shook her head. I repeated my action but a bit longer this time. "How about that?"

"Let's go to the beach" she shook her head before saying

"How does that prove my trust in you?" I was really confused

"You trust me enough that I won't drown you or crash the car on our way." She said laughing and I kissed her one last time before standing up.

"Can we drop by to get Olive? I bet Foxy would love a playmate while I play with her mom" She gave me a knowing look

"I like the sound of that" She picked up her purse and the leash for Foxy and we left her house.

I held both Foxy and Olive while Shay was driving to the beach, good thing both of them were in the mood to behave.

"When did Foxy get back?" I asked her

"Yeah that's the reason why I wasn't able to answer your calls. I really had a hectic day yesterday and I was planning on surprising you and just show up there but it was about late afternoon and my mom called to tell me that Foxy was sick. I panicked and begged to cancel the rest of appointments for the rest of the day and today. I bought the available ticket for the next flight to Canada which I tell you cost me couple of bucks. When I checked on her today she was fine so I guess she just missed me that's why I took her with me. I just arrived when you came by" she explained. Our dogs weren't just dogs for us. They were more like our own kids.

"Awww. You're so sweet babe. I would have done the same for Olive. You could just earn money back but our loved ones are irreplaceable. They're our family" I pointed to the two pups on my lap.

We arrived at the beach few minutes later.

"Oh shoot! Babe I forgot Foxy's leash on the car. Can you get it for me? I'll take olive." Shay asked

"Sure thing. I'll be right back" She took Olive's leash and carried Foxy on her arm. I went back to the car to do the favor she asked.

* * *

-Shay's POV-

I was honestly disappointed that Ashley thought I had someone else with me on my room. I would have snapped and got mad at her but the shower of kisses was enough to take away all the disappointments and negative feelings. When Ashley was out of my sight I quickly placed Foxy down and went through my purse looking for something. I took out two sets of keys with identical key chains and hooked one ring at the end of Olive's leash. I hooked the other one to the leash inside my purse and placed it on Foxy. It wasn't the original plan but the improvisation is better.

"Babe. I can't find her leash on the car. I've looked everywhere" Ashley said when she came back.

"I forgot that I placed it inside my purse when we left. Sorry" I kissed her cheek. We walked along the shoreline with our hands intertwined and our free hands holding the dog leash.

"Are you okay Shay?" _I'm not! I'm freaking out. Why haven't you seen the keys yet?_

"Yeah. I'm on the beach with you, why wouldn't I be?" I said and she showed me her beautiful smile and we went on walking. After 10 minutes of strolling we sat down at the wooden beach under the tree. We didn't talk about anything for the first few minutes. We just sat there with her head leaning on my shoulder and she was looking far away on the shore.

"Hey what's that thing on Olive's?" _Finally!_ She furrowed her brows and bent down to bring Olive up to her lap. I did the same with Foxy.

"What's this baby girl?" she said to Olive and removed the key ring hooked on Olive's leash. "Hey…This is…" she was at awe

"Your Christmas gift to me, a key to your house with the cool key chain on it." She observed the key amusingly

"Are you returning this to me?" She asked me

"I don't know if you changed your locks but I was wondering if you'd still be fine with me having a key to your place." I could feel my heart beating twice as fast as normal

"Of course! I just wasn't expecting that you'd still have this" I smiled at her and brought Foxy closer to her "Hey Foxy has one too?" she looked more amused this time. She took the key from Foxy and thoroughly observed the two keys she has on her hand.

"What's with the look on your face" All she needed was a magnifying glass and she'd look like a perfectly sexy detective observing both keys

"They're not identical. Whose key is this?" She raised the key that was on Foxy.

"Well this is my key and that one is yours" I grabbed the key that came from Olive.

"I don't get it" _Ugh! Hanna Marin moments of Ashley!_ I chuckled at her innocence.

"I'm not sure when are you ready to move in with me. I know you really love your home so much but I was thinking since we're starting over again a new place seems ideal for new memories to be made. So right now I'm giving you 24/7 access to my place. I'll let you take baby steps for the mean time until you're fully ready to share a home with me and call it ours." After my short speech my heart was severely relieved.

"Hmmm…" She looked up pretending to be thinking

"But promise me no more dramatic entrances" I looked at her seriously

"I promise but there could be some exemptions like me wearing a trench coat with nothing beneath it and 5 inches heels." She said seductively making me forget that we were in a public place

"That sounds fun" I leaned in for a kiss but she pulled away quickly

"Wait…where did you get the identical key chain?" _Wow she stopped the kiss just to ask that?_

"I had some help" Those were the only words I said before I went back to what I was previously doing and she giggled on the middle of it.

We spent a little longer sitting on the wooden bench before heading back to her place. Stepping in her home again brought the memories back to me. It was the first time that I went back without really important reasons like her passing out because she too drunk or rushing because she called after an interview where I confessed all my feelings. Yes I slept here once after our joyride but this is the first time I was here after we got together again. Most of the time she was at my place. I didn't know I was staring blankly at her couch until she talked to me.

"What's wrong?" I recollected myself after reminiscing the day that I was sitting there waiting to spill out everything and broke her heart.

"Nothing" I lied. She notices the distress on my face because she was rubbing circles around my back.

"I know what you're thinking. Why don't you take a shower and I order us something to eat." I nodded and headed upstairs.

Of course I knew my way around the house afterall I lived her for a while. It was only at this time that I am able to observe the place in detail again. Not much had changed, our photos were still on her nightstand, my clothes were still our shared closet. After a nice shower I checked the closet for something to wear. I saw her 'buttah' shirt the one that's a pair of mine. I pulled it out carelessly and put in on me. I continued looking around and accidentally knocked something. I saw it roll under the bed so I bent on my knees to get it seeing a box standing next to it. I curiously took it out and opened it. More photos of us hailed me and a familiar letter took my attention. It was the letter I gave to her on her birthday. Tears started falling on my face as I read the things I said on it. At the bottom of the box was the love book I gave her for Christmas. I scanned each page gently trying to grasp on all the old emotions. Some pages have marks of dried teardrops on it. Surely it was Ashley's and it just brings me to more tears imagining her looking at this over and over again crying. There were new entries on it but she really didn't write anything at the last page. I read the last entry on it. It was a poem or a song.

"_I have something to share_

_It is a love story of someone I knew_

_Once there was this girl so in love_

_It was still a day in summer of early September_

_She went home and it was the last time she saw her_

_She was left alone tending to her broken heart_

_So she said,_

_I can't think straight now baby I'm sorry_

_Can't you see what I'm going through?_

_I can't make it without you, baby_

_So baby please don't go_

_She called her all the time_

_She never answered back_

_Seems like they never even met_

_She had a hard time to forget_

_She got tired and stopped wasting her time_

_Didn't want to lose everything she was holding_

_Still, she tried_

_And said,_

_I can't think straight now baby I'm sorry_

_Can't you see what I'm going through?_

_I can't make it without you, baby_

_So please tell me how do I survive?_

_It's been a year since they parted_

_Now came up to her senses_

_Snapped out of her foolishness_

_Finally realized how stupid she was_

_So she said,_

_I can think straight now, no I'm not sorry_

_You never saw what I've been through_

_And I made it without you, baby_

_I made it without YOU"_

-Ashley's POV-

I went to check on Shay upstairs. It's been a while since she was there.

"Pizza's coming!" I said getting inside the room only to see Shay sobbing over our love book. I immediately recognized the page she was reading. _Oh no__!_ I knelt in front of her and held both of her hands. She pulled me into her and cried even more on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" she managed to say with the little voice that came out of her. I caressed her hair and her back making her comfortable. A lot of things around the house reminded her of our previous relationship. If she would be the one to move in here it would be a struggle for her to overcome the pain of the memories. I don't want her to be reminded of it everytime. I want to make new happy memories with her.

With all courage and definite decision I blurted all of a sudden "I'm moving in with you Shannon. I'll never make it without you"

* * *

**So it was neither Sasha nor Ryan. Sorry for the little scare on the previous chapter. Thank you to all readers and reviewers :)))**

** French Guest: It would be an honor. PM me so we could talk about it :)**


	24. Soulmates

-Shay's POV-

"I present to all of you Mr. & Mrs. Lucy and Ian Harding" the officiator of the wedding announced and we clapped our hands to the newlyweds. Truly they were made for each other, soul mates as some call it. I look at the happy couple in front and looked down at my own hand intertwined with Ashley's and smiled.

"So are we attending yours next?" Tyler asked us when we were at the reception.

"Soon." Ashley said in unison. If I was asked that question before, I could only see clouded skies but now all I see is Ashley and I in front of our loved ones happily exchanging our "I do's".

"Shay! You're spacing out" Tyler called out. I didn't notice I got lost in my daydream.

"Why don't we get some fruit punch babe." Ashley said pulling me up. Instead of heading to the buffet table she dragged me to a secluded area.

"I thought we're going to get fruit punch?" her face looked serious but her eyes were avoiding meeting me. "Is something wrong?"

"Did Tyler's question scare you again?" She asked me directly and I sensed the growing fear in her. I lifted her chin and saw her eyes starting to tear up.

"No! I'm sure about us. I wasn't spacing out. I was daydreaming…of you and me at the altar…on our own wedding." She let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Do you think I'm going too fast?" I don't want her to feel the way I felt 2 years ago.

"I think your pace is too slow" I raised my brow at her and pulled her forcefully by the waist resting my forehead on hers with our lips just an inch away.

"Am I still too slow?" she nodded with a devilish smirk and I smashed my lips to hers giving her a rough kiss.

"Still slow" she said teasingly.

"I'll show you what's slow" before she could catch up for her breath I connected our lips again and moved ourselves pushing her to the wall behind her. I moved my kisses from her lips to her collarbone lightly biting her soft spot. My hands were roaming everywhere in her body teasing her wherever I want to.

"Shannon" she whispered my name in the sexiest voice making me more aggressive than I usually am. My hands never rested on the areas where she's turned on the most. She was breathing heavily. "I need you" she tried to guide my hand but I pushed myself closer to her and showed her that I was in control.

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

This very heated make out with Shay is extremely turning me on but the only thing that's frustrating me is that she doesn't feel me on the areas I need her to touch me. We didn't mind being caught by someone who might come in here. We were on some small storage room just outside the hall of Lucy and Ian's wedding.

"Shannon please" I pleaded but she shook her head moving her kisses from my collarbone to the lower back of my ear near the end of my jawline. I held on to her neck tight burying my nails on her nape with the teasing pleasure she's giving me. Now I regret telling her that she's slow. _Damn this girl knows how to play dirty!_ Shay immediately pulled herself away from me when the door opened revealing a lip locking Janel and Brant. They could've caught us on the same situation as theirs if they weren't so busy shoving their tongues at each other's throat.

"This room's taken" I snap at them and they both jumped apart.

"S-sorry we didn't know someone's here" Brant said shyly while Janel turned red. I was amused of how they looked.

"No. You guys get the room. We're leaving anyways" _What?! No! Shay!_ I wanted to protest but Shay was already dragging me out.

"But we're not done yet!" I whined like a kid being deprived of all the good stuffs

"Who says we were" Shay said and we went inside the restroom. She locked the door and made ourselves fall into the couch of the restroom. She took away all my clothes like lightning and continued what she was doing before. I did the same to her and we finished off our business before anyone could interrupt us again.

"There you are! Where did you all go? The toast is about to start" Troian welcomed us with remarks as we went back to the hall. Janel and Brant were right behind us still feeling awkward for barging in on us.

"We had to use the restroom" I reasoned out. _You should have just kept your mouth shut Ashley._

"Yeah right!" Troian glared at the four of us. My alibi was really unconvincing since Janel has a messy hair, Shay has a smudged lip gloss, Brant's clothes were disheveled and the mark on my neck couldn't be more obvious. "Get on your places before everyone starts wondering why the PLL casts kept disappearing. Freaking hornydogs" Troian left after saying her last comment and we busted out laughing.

* * *

-Shay's POV-

After the whole event ended Ashley and I were too tired to have another round of our little naughty adventure. We lay on the bed with our comfortable clothes on, cuddled in each other's arms.

"You know I don't really believe in things like soul mates but I guess I do now" I said out of the blue breaking the silence.

"Really? You're more sassy than I am I can't believe you don't believe in it." Ashley said in response.

"Just because I'm into pink than black that doesn't mean I'm cheesier than you are" I defended myself which made Ashley giggle. Her giggles were music to my ears.

"Now I know. So why do you believe in it now? Is it because of the Lucian wedding?" She poked the tip of my nose.

"Partly yeah but it's more of a personal reason." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Years ago before PLL there was a point in my life that I thought to myself that acting wasn't really meant for me then I got the role of Emily Fields and everything went rolling from there. It was the turning point of my life and then I met you. The first time I saw you I never thought you could be my friend because you were already famous back then. You already had been in different roles and I was just the Canadian girl who's having her first big break"

"The first time I saw you I knew we'd be the best of friends. I don't know it was my gut feeling" Ashley says playing with the fingers on my hand that's locked on hers

"We grew up in different places with different people heck we're not even on the same age but we clicked, just like that. We've had our boyfriends but who would have known that we'd be together like…this" I gestured our current position."From strangers to friends to best friends. Our relationship had been a roller coaster ride but here we are, still here on the same bed on each other's arms. If that's not being soul mates then I don't know what it is" I smile halfway through my speech.

"Just when you least expect it, love happens." I nodded at what she said and closed my eyes drifting to sleep on the arms of my soul mate.

* * *

**I might throw the drama back in the next chapter so please keep reading :)**


	25. Got a secret why did you keep it?

-Ashley's POV-

Shay and I didn't rush me moving in. I was packing up all my stuffs that I would bring with me. My sister would man up the house now that I'm moving in at Shay's house or I mean our house.

"Ashley!" I heard Shay shouting from downstairs slamming the front door as she came in. Her voice sounded like furious or something but what could make her mad like that? "Ashley!" She said in a more demanding voice this time.

"Up here babe!" I shouted back continuing packing and within seconds she was stomping her way inside my room. "What's wrong?" Before I could turn to look at her, her phone had already met my face.

"Are you planning on telling me about this?" My eyes grew wide at an old photo of me and Tyler kissing. _Oh shit._

* * *

_**FLASHBACK 1 YEAR AGO**_

"_Ashley I dare you to kiss Tyler" A drunken Keegan said and I stood up walking near Tyler with a bright smile._

"_Pssh! Kissing him used to be my job. Duh!" I roll my eyes and bent down to kiss Tyler. At first it was just me but before I could pull away he started kissing me back. I don't know if it was the right thing to do. I haven't really moved on from Shay but why the hell do I have to think about her. It's not like we're still together. Tyler deepened the kiss and I granted his tongue access to my mouth. On the middle of our hot make out we heard a camera snap. We pulled away and the gang was already sharing the photo with each other._

"_Be sure to send me a copy!" I said proudly and went back kissing Tyler_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Shay let me explain" I said as calmly as possible trying not to aggravate the situation.

"No shit." I could see Shay clenching her fist and breathing heavily. _You're in big trouble Ashley Benson_

"That was a year-ish something ago. We were on a mixer playing truth or dare and that was my dare. I was devastated of you leaving and…" Shay cut me off before I could explain further

"And hooking up with him was your last resort?" A mad Shay was the hardest to deal with. I love her but she could just get so mishandled at times.

"No! We were drunk and that photo should have been deleted! Where did that come from?" I would definitely beat the crap out of the person who showed it to her.

"Surely not from A and it doesn't even matter. What matters is this! Why didn't you tell me? You know what forget that. You don't have to explain because clearly I don't matter to you if I did then I would not have known about this from someone else." Shay's face was red of anger. I've never seen her as irate as she is right now. I can't let that small mistake from the past get in between us. I'm not gonna lose my girl again just because of something stupid.

"I know you're mad but hear me out. Yes I kept it from you because I don't want you to get jealous or feel bad but your reaction right now is beyond what I expected to be honest. If you're gonna ask if Tyler and I had a thing after that kiss yes we did. We didn't have sex but we went out for a couple of dates. It didn't last long we weren't even official. We decided to stay friends and put that part of the past behind." I remained calm despite Shay's outrage

"And that should make me feel better? Oh for God's sake Ashley! I spent our 2 years apart working out myself trying to be the person I dreamed to be and tried to move on or find ways to win you back. I never saw anyone when we broke up not a single date not even for a cup of coffee and there you were making out with Tyler and dating him afterwards. I could not believe this. What more secrets are you keeping away from me?" There were tears of anger and disappointment on her face.

"Nothing. That's the only secret I didn't tell you. Trust me Shannon I had good intentions" I tried to get hold of her but she waved me away.

"Trust? How could I? It's not like you cheated. You might even think I don't have the right to act like this but I really feel…betrayed. This is bullshit!" she threw her phone at the wall and it landed on the floor. She immediately stormed off the room. I wanted to follow her but I know it wouldn't do any good. I heard the front door slamming. _Give her time to cool down Benson. In the mean time you have a head to cut off._ There could only be few people who might have stupidly slipped and showed Shay the picture. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and dialed Keegan.

"Ashleyyy" Keegan greeted with tone of guilt. _Oh yeah! Who else could it be_

"Cut the crap Allen! Spill it out. You showed Shay the picture didn't you? What were you thinking? Did you know she just bolted at my house and strike me without giving me time to retaliate?" I turned the rage I was holding up on Keegan.

"Woah! Chill out Ash. I didn't do it on purpose. I'm sorry" I had to scold Keegan for a few more minutes before I hear out his explanation. "SHE DID WHAT?" I yelled on the phone. _Shay's a Godzilla!_

* * *

-Shay's POV-

I drove as fast as I could to my house after I left Ashley's. I know it happened when we were apart and I had no right to be jealous about it but what gets in to my nerves is the fact that Ashley had kept it hidden from me. It would've been easier if I heard it from her first and not overhearing it from guy conversations.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK AN HOUR AGO**_

"_Tyler you're all kinds of stupid. Remember that one time you and Ashley made out at my mixer? I think I still have a photo of it on my phone" I was approaching the men's table. I was about to get take outs for me and Ashley when I saw Keegan, Tyler and Brant sitting on one of the tables. "Found it!" Keegan exclaimed and placed his phone at the center of the table. A picture of Ashley and Tyler kissing flashed right before my eyes. Without words I quickly grabbed the phone and sent it to my phone. The boys froze for a moment before Tyler broke the silence._

"_Hey Shay I-" before he could talk about some nonsense excuse I cut him off_

"_Don't 'Hey Shay' me. What's this? What's the meaning of this?" I demanded for answers but none of the 3 bachelors answered me. "Cat got your tongues?" I tossed the phone on the table and picked up the glass of water and poured it on Tyler's face before slapping him. Good thing it was only us on the restaurant or else that would've been a very big scene that I made._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

I buried myself on the pillow. Just when Ashley and I were doing great we're now again facing another wave of mishaps. _Why couldn't we just be happy without the dramas?_ I thought to myself. Ashley was just about to move in and we were going to make new memories together and it's gonna be perfect but now…moving in seems like another plan yet to be…postponed. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep. I have to clear up my head before I go talk to Ashley again or else it would just be another round of me screaming at her. I'm the type of person of hates yelling and shouting at others but it's quite ironic now since that's what all I did while I was at Ashley's.

After an hour of crying myself to sleep I woke up and reached out for my phone only to remember that I threw it in Ashley's room. I went downstairs to get my home phone and curled up in the sofa. I dialed Ashley's number and right after few rings she picked up.

"Shannon" her voice was broken which signified that she had been crying since I left

"I need to tell you something. I think we need to…"

* * *

**I need your reviews guys. Thanks for reading. Don't worry everything will be okay. I promise. :)**

**So I'm following this story here in ff entitled Save Me and I'm sure I just read an update yesterday or the other day but when I checked it now it's gone. Can somebody tell me if it was taken down or something? It's an awesome story. I hope it goes back.**


	26. All is well

_"I need to tell you something. I think we need to…"_

-Shay's POV-

"Shannon I know I screwed up but please don't break up with me. I don't want to lose you again, never! I'll do anything you want me to do just don't break up with me." Ashley rambled before I could continue talking.

"…talk" I said when Ashley finally finished. "Uhh…I was going to say we need to talk." I couldn't stop the giggles coming out.

"Oh. Ohhhhhh. #&*#!)^&$! " I couldn't really understand what she was mumbling on the other line.

"Ash…" She continued blabbing words I couldn't understand "Ash…" I called her out again but she ignored me "Ashley!" I said a little bit loud and finally got her attention.

"Hey. Shay. Yeah. What were you saying?" I know for sure Ashley was arguing with herself again on the other line.

"I haven't said anything yet" I laughed at her and I could hear her grunt. "Let's talk. I'll be there in 5"

"Oh don't bother. Just open the front door for me will you?" I was quite surprised that she was already outside. I hanged up my home phone and went to open the front door.

"Why didn't you just come in?" I said as soon as I opened the door. She stepped in and settled herself at the couch.

"I was just parking up when you called. I tried to get in on the middle of the conversation but I guess you learned how to lock your front door." We both chuckled at what she said.

"I guess I did. Look I'm really sorry I kind of overreacted. It happened before we got back and I didn't have the right to get angry. The truth is when I saw it I thought it was recent that's why I got so mad and I didn't have the clear state of mind to listen to your explanation." I sat down beside her unable to look at her in the eye. How could I after I did?

"I'm sorry too Shan. I shouldn't have kept it as a secret. If I didn't and you have known about it you wouldn't react that way. I'll never cheat on you because I love you. You know that right?" She used her index finger to lift my chin and when my eyes met hers all the pain I felt seeing that picture few hours ago left away. Without second thoughts I cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Our lips moved in perfect motion and right in that second I knew that she's the one for me.

"I do. I love you too Ash" She bit her lower lip before kissing me again.

* * *

The next few hours were spent making up for the little drama we had. _You should get mad often Shay because a sorry Ashley is sexier in the sheets._ By the time we finished our naughty business it was already dinner time.

"We should get dinner babe" She told me. We were still cuddled up in bed.

"Don't you want me for dinner?" I whispered seductively on her ear kissing her shoulder.

"I want you for dinner, for midnight snacks, for breakfast and for lunch every day for the whole year" She turned to face me and whispered it on my lips before kissing me intently. "I have the best menu in the whole world. Shay Mitchell"

"Then why are you still craving for something else?" I gave her the pout she was always weak with but she countered me with her lip bite. _Damn this girl's so sexy._

"Because honey you took away all my energy a while ago. I just need to recharge for the next rounds tonight" She was about to lean in for another kiss but I stood up immediately with a wide grin on my face. Her jaw dropped with my deflection.

"Come on get up and change. Let's have dinner right away" I said like a child looking forward for ice cream.

"I was thinking about takeouts." She walked slowly as I was changing her arms wrapping around my waist.

"That's nice" I allowed her to play with the hem of my shirt. _She could use some tease._ Our faces were just inches away from each other. I placed the loose locks of her hair behind her ear. I caress her face with delight and looked at her eyes then her lips. I leaned in slow motion and she awaits for my lips to connect with hers but top her dismay I kissed her cheeks instead. "I also need to do something" I whispered to her ear before pulling away and continued changing.

"Oh you're such a tease" she whines but changes in her clothes too.

We left using her car. I wanted to have sushi but she isn't that much fan of that after her first date horror so we went to Red Lobster as an alternative. The whole dinner was filled with teasing and flirting. We didn't want to ruin other people's feast but Ashley and I can't just take our hands of each other.

* * *

-Tyler's POV-

I just had a wonderful vegan dinner on my loft when the doorbell rang. _Who could that be?_ I asked myself because I wasn't expecting visitors tonight. I mind wearing any shirt when I opened the door and the two girls waiting outside stared at my bare torso while I look at the other girl with mix emotion of fear and guilt.

"Come in. I'll throw in a shirt for a sec" I rushed towards the bedroom and grabbed the first top I could find.

"Looking good Ty" Shay complimented and I smiled awkwardly. I was a little more cautious after getting slapped by her this morning.

"Thanks." That was the only thing I could come up with.

"I'm sorry about this morning" Shay and I said in unison and Ashley giggled receiving a glare from both me and Shay.

"Sorry" Ashley raised her hands in defeat

"You go first" Being the guy I gave way for Shay to talk

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you out. When I saw the photo I saw the whole color spectrum and I totally lost my sense of thinking. It was so wrong of me to just snap at you like that pouring water to your face and slapping you. I'm really sorry Tyler. I'd do anything to make it up to you" Ashley's amused face changed to a funny look

"Anything?" she said it the way her character Hanna Marin asks something innocently

"Anything" Shay said and we both looked at Ashley with devilish grins. She rolled her eyes at us knowing we were making her jealous.

"It's totally cool Shay. What we did was inappropriate too. We shouldn't have brought back what happened knowing you and Ash are back together now. Keegan had deleted the photo already and I promise no one's going to bring it up again or else they'll answer to me." She went to me and wrapped her long tanned arms around me and I hugged her back.

"I love you Tyler" Shay said in a platonic way. We love each other like family.

"I love you too Shay baby" We held each other tighter and longer that Ashley had to intervene.

"Okay that's enough you're good now" Ashley pulled Shay away making us laugh at her childish antics.

"You just want to join. Come here" I pulled her and hugged both girls with my arm. "Awww. Two pretty ladies on my arm well this is way better than getting slapped on the face" the two girls giggled smacking my arm before pulling away.

"Did it really hurt that bad?" Shay asked feeling bad for what she did

"A bit" Hell it did but all's well now no need for complains.

Buttah and Benzo stayed for a little while before excusing themselves to head home. I kissed their foreheads before they stepped out.

"Bye girls. Are you really sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" I said to them

"We still have some unfinished business" Ashley said with a wink earning a nudge from Shay

"Next time `kay?" Shay said politely.

"Bye TyTy!" both girls waved goodbye and left. They weren't that far away from the door when I saw Ashley groping Shay from behind. Ashley already had her sexually frustrated smirk on. I shook my head at those two. _When can I find my own soulmate just like the two of them?_

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

I offered to drive back to Shay's place. I know if Shay would drive she would go slowly to tease me and I had enough tease from her to last for the whole year. I drove with the max speed limit and Shay didn't complain. We raced on our way upstairs discarding our clothing along the way and once we got to the bedroom the dirty stuffs commenced.

I slammed beside Shay panting heavily. She was nowhere near breathing normally too. We were both sweaty and out of breath. We lost track of how many rounds we were pleasing each other tonight. I left a note in my mind to make her jealous most often; Shay was wilder and aggressive and possessive. Our bodies were both tired from our shenanigans so decided to cuddle up.

"I love you" She said once her breathing went back to normal. She was the big spoon tonight and I'm the little one inside her protective arms.

"I love you just as much" I answered and gave her one quick peck.

"I was thinking if maybe…" I sensed the hesitation on her tone

"Maybe what babe?" If she would want another round for tonight I would totally let her sleep on the couch. Not that I didn't want to make love to her but my body couldn't take it any longer

"You would want…a child with me?" The end part curled up to a question. _Whoa! I wasn't expecting that_

"Uhm…I…uhh" _God Ashley don't stutter! Speak up!_ _This girl right here has her ways of scaring me._ I was taken completely by surprise. Is this what Shay felt before when I already started talking about marriage and kids? Am I…scared?

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reads and follows my story. You're awesome! \m/ Please keep reading and I would love to read your reviews of how the story is going. Thanks to those who reviewed btw. And there's this story that I'm following and I'm recommending everyone to read it too, the title is 'save me-sequel'.**

**Before I forget if it isn't too much to ask can you guys check out my other story entitled 'I'll stand by you'. Love yeah all!**


	27. Thank you Squasha

-Ashley's POV-

"_Mom look" The little guy on Shay's arm was waving a paper. He looked like a young male version of Shay or more like a young version of Shay's baby brother Sean._

"_Hey buddy. This looks good." I kissed his forehead once Shay placed him down. Shay placed a lingering kiss on my lips before rubbing my bulging belly._

"_How's my little munchkin?" She says smiling_

"_She's doing well but kicks from time to time. I really feel bloated" I said pouting gesturing at my body._

"_She'll be born in a few months don't worry. I've been there remember? It's all worth it in the end babe" Shay reassures me and I close my eyes as she kisses me once again._

* * *

My eyes open in shock and I could feel my body doused in sweat. I turn to look at Shay and she was serenely sleeping. I let out a sigh of relief. _It's just a dream._ I say to myself. I must have fallen asleep in the middle of my conversation with Shay. I checked the time and it was just around 3 am so I went back to sleep again.

* * *

_I sang along with the song playing while I was preparing dinner for Shay and me. She walks in with a tired face._

"_Long day? I have the perfect gourmet to rub it off" I tell her cheerfully. She observes me for a while and pulls out something from her bag._

"_I'm pregnant" She places a sonogram on top of the counter_

"_Pregnant?" I was in between being happy and confused._

"_Ryan's the father. We're going to raise our child together. I'm sorry Ashley. You need to move out" She says coldly without looking at me. Out of nowhere he walks in and locks hand with Shay and they share a passionate kiss. I froze on my place surprised by the sudden turnout of events. Not a minute more my vision wiped out._

* * *

I shot right straight up from the bed when I woke up from the terrible dream. I was sweatier this time. Shay stirred with my sudden reaction but calmed when I slowly brushed her hair. It has been more than obvious to me that Shay's random question had bothered me big time. Small light shine through the curtains and I went out of bed not wanting to have more nightmares; the last one was a nightmare and the first one was just well some weird dream.

I changed for a decent clothing and went down to the kitchen and tried to put two and two together for breakfast. After 30 minutes of planning I decided to make white omelets and French toast and also made a mix of apple, cucumbers and some green stuffs on the juicer. I placed everything on the tray and admired the beauty of my hard work before bringing it upstairs for Shay.

"Breakfast in bed" I whispered to Shay's ear before waking my sleeping beauty with my kiss.

"You're up early. You sick or something?" She murmured sleepily and adjusted herself in her pillow. She extended her arm pretending to check on me and I playfully slapped it.

"Get up sleepyhead. This breakfast is to die for" I know that it was against her will but she change herself to a sleeping position rubbing her eyes.

"I might actually die from eating this" She teases me.

"Whatever. You have to get used to this anyway. Come on open up" I fed her a small amount of omelet.

"It isn't that bad" She says happily and takes the fork from me so she could take bigger servings from what I prepared. "What are you wearing tonight babe?"

"Can I wear nothing?" I reply innocently and she gave me a 'are-you-serious ' look. "It's a surprise" I tell her trying to cover up for whatever I forgot.

"You forgot about my premier tonight didn't you?" She narrows her eyes at me and I try my best not to act surprised because damn it I did forgot about it.

"Of course not! I've prepared something extraordinary for you" I gave her a quick peck before I went to my side of the bed to grab my phone on the nightstand. "I need to go back to my place and finish packing so I could finally move in here and I'm meeting Troian today so I'll see you tonight okay?"

"You're my date" she said and continued eating breakfast and I left her, soon to be our, house.

* * *

I took a very quick shower and called Troian, it took her a while but she picked up.

"Troi, I need your help" I said once she answered

"Uhm Ashley can I call you back I'm kind of in the middle of something" She says out of breath it was then that I realized I called on a bad time

"Are you…Oh God I'm so sorry. Bye" I hanged up instantly. It was so awkward to talk to your best friend when she's in the middle of the process of making her own offspring. She and Patrick have been working on it for a couple of months now. I didn't know who I could ask for help; Lucy is on her honeymoon and Troian is…busy and I couldn't get hold of Janel. I couldn't ask the guys' help since this was kind of a girl thing. I had no other choice but to turn to my last resort, Sasha.

I found the spare key under the mat and unlocked her door. I tried calling her first but she wasn't answering. Her boyfriend was out of state so I know I wouldn't walk in on them in the middle of doing the act. I barged in to room and there was the youngest of us sleeping like a log.

"Squasha. Hey. Wake up" I shook her not so lightly

"Ashley?" She opened one eye to look at the person disturbing her beauty rest

"I need your help" I tell her straight to the point

"How did you even get inside?" She closed her again. I didn't really want to wake her up much more ask her help but I didn't have a choice. Since she was the youngest among all of us we all see her as a baby sister and my dilemma right now is supposed to be shared with girls on my age or older than me.

"I found the spare key under your mat. You should move it somewhere else" I explained to her

"Let me guess you forgot about Shay's premier gala" My eyes widened. _Was I that predictable?_ She sat up looking like a zombie. "Don't mind the look. I'll just take a shower and we'll get moving but you're buying me breakfast." She gets up and heads for the shower.

* * *

-Sasha's POV-

As much as I wanted to sleep I got out of bed to help Ashley. I always shipped her and Shay even though I had a little girl crush on Shay back then. Honestly I was kind of feeling sullen to all of the girls. Shay and Ashley were always spending time with each other, Lucy was busy planning her wedding and now she's on her honeymoon with Ian and Troian is trying to make a family. Janel and I were the only one left without actual binds. Yeah we both have boyfriends that we love so much but it kind of feels bad to be left out by the other girls. It's just Janel and me going shopping and having our girls' day out when it used to be the 6 of us. I pondered over my thoughts and Ashley disturbed me pounding over my door.

"Sasha are you done?" She says impatiently.

"Almost!" I tell her and I could hear her retreating back to the bed.

I changed as fast as I could and Ashley and I headed out.

"If you haven't forgot about Shay's premier you wouldn't hangout with me" I said like a child being deprived of the lollipop

"Awwww. Are you mad at us?" Ashley asked with a cooing tone. I hate it when someone does that.

"Not really. You guys don't hangout with us just as much as you used to do before. It's just me and Janel now. Not that I'm complaining but I miss you, you know" I tell Ashley honestly.

"Don't worry Sash I promise we'll go out and shop and have our nails and hair done maybe a body massage or whatever you like to do. I'll make sure that all the girls would be there. Promise." She says seriously. Even though I'm not the 14 year old girl they used to work with they still see me that way. They still leave me out of the explicit stuffs and reprimand me when we drink. They're still as protective as ever.

"Don't make a promise you can't make. You don't have to do it to make it up to me for this." I tell her in a sad tone.

"Hey I'm not doing it to make up for this favor. I want to do it. I missed you Squasha. You'll always be my little sister, our little sister." Ashley says and I smile at her gratefully.

We stopped at a boutique where Ashley bought a stunning black dress she would wear for later. Our next stop was at a flower shop. She ordered two sets of flowers, a bouquet that she would give to Shay on the red carpet and the other set is to be delivered to their house. She had no idea on what else to do for Shay so I suggested that she give her something as a token for Shay and to surprise her even more she does something crazy cheesy and romantic. When we were sure everything was set she dropped me at my place to prepare and she went to her place to do the same.

* * *

-Shay's POV-

Ashley texted me that she would meet me at the event center where the premier would take place. I knew she forgot about my event but didn't say a word to it. I completely understood why. I received a bouquet of flowers while I was preparing myself for the big night.

I went out of the limo that was hired by the production for me. Ashley was already waiting for me there. She looked stunning in her dress and impressively punctual.

"You're such a goddess" She compliments me once I reached her. She gave me a quick peck and we both smiled at the cameras flashing on us.

"So are you" I whispered on her ear. We walked in and to my surprise there were people giving me roses as we stepped in closer inside. To overwhelm me even more there was a big banner congratulating me inside. "You did all these?" I ask her in awe. She nodded and right at that second I forgot who were around and kissed her lovingly.

When the event finished we went home to our place and changed on our pajamas. I slammed my body to the bed regretting it afterwards. My head hit a hard box under my pillow. I pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a vintage music box that I've always wanted.

"You like it?" Ashley asks me as I examined the music box like a child.

"I love it. Thank you Ashley" I jumped on her and hugged her tightly. "But you could placed it somewhere else. Seriously my head hurts" she just laughed at me and settled herself on the bed.

"I had Sasha's help. Babe I think we need to make something for Sasha not just the two of us but the other girls too and Also with Janel too. We somehow left them out there. Maybe we could throw a surprise party?" Knowing Ashley her question wasn't a suggestion but a plan to implement.

"Let's do it" I gave her a good night kiss before wrapping my long arms around her and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A.N. There wouldn't be an update tomorrow because THE LONG WAIT IS OVER PLL IS BACK! weeee :))) and for those readers who watch Faking It cheers for the second season. wohooo!**


	28. We're a family

-Janel's POV-

"**Early call time. See you later. I have a surprise for you. Love lots. -Brant"**

I placed the note back on the counter and gathered up all my things. Sasha and I are going to shop for the whole day. Not so long ago the girls and I used to do this together but since Troian started to make her own family and Lucy got married and Shay and Ashley were still catching up with the lost time, it was only me and Sasha left. I was starting to think what would happen to Sasha when Brant and I finally tie the knot I mean we're not doing it soon but we have it planned. I hear the door opening and Sasha came in walking confidently.

"I'm getting old here Jan" Sasha says childishly

"Yeah yeah I'm done. Let's go." We linked our arms together and walked out of the door and we're met by a middle aged man.

"Ms. Parrish?" the middle aged man inquired

"Yes it's me. How may I help you?" I answered doubtfully.

"I was sent to drive you around" He said and opened the car door for us. I immediately assumed that it was Brant's surprise. _Oh my God I'm so lucky._

"Did you really call for a driver?" Sasha whispered to my ear when we got in.

"It's Brant. He left a note saying he has a surprise for me" I whispered back.

"Oh my God is he going to propose?" Sasha almost squealed. I instinctively covered her mouth with my hand and we both giggled. I was hopeful that he is but I didn't want to assume much more I'm worried that if I settle down and start my own family Sasha would be left alone. I was the only sister left to take care of her since the other girls are on with their lives.

I was about to text Brant when a new message arrived. It was from Brant and I opened it excitedly.

"**I was going to drive you for shopping and surprise you for lunch but got caught up here at set. Dinner? -Brant"** I brows met upon reading. I looked at Sasha and she looked at me then read the message. As if on cue two black hoodied guys with masks on went inside Sasha and my sides.

"What the hell?" I yelled in surprise. I saw the driver on the front seat smirked devilishly.

"Get their phones and put their blindfolds on….Welcome aboard Ms. Vanderwaal and Ms. DiLaurentis" The driver announced and eyed on us on the rear mirror.

"You're delusional. Our roles have ended 2 years ago. What's with the freak show?" Sasha snapped at them with her trademark tone.

"It's not just a show. You can leave Rosewood but Rosewood will never leave you." The driver replied and concentrated on driving. I've never felt so terrified in my life. We're being held captive by some lunatics and we've got no one to ask for help.

* * *

-Sasha's POV-

The car had finally stopped to where its destination was. It had been the longest car ride of my life and not to mention the freakiest. Janel and I were in tears and who wouldn't be?

"Mona and Ali, you both like games do you? Well how would you like to play now?" Some distorted, robotic voice said.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm crazy mona?" Janel screamed furiously.

"Depends on what game. Ali likes to take lead" If these lunatics wants to play around then I'm so on. I turn myself to Alison mode. I swear to God I will do anything to get out of this stupidity.

"Sash what are you doing?" Janel asked me confused

"Just play along" I tell her with an attitude.

"Well then let the games begin" Janel transformed herself to Mona mode too.

"You may take your blindfolds off ladies." The voice said and we did as what we were told. "Remember this?" Our eyes adjusted to the light of the surroundings and our attentions were caught by the montage playing on the projector. The mean scenes of Mona and Ali showed up. _These lunatics have definitely lost their sanity._ I roll my eyes at it and I could almost see Janel doing the same. Just then different scenes started playing; some of it was parts of the show and some were our videos behind the scenes doing crazy nothings. _I knew there's something funny going on!_ Janel and I were on tears watching our memories playing on screen.

"I miss this…all of it" Janel says with her voice breaking as she wipes the tears on her face.

"Me too" I wipe the tears on my face too.

To our surprise the PLL casts suddenly appears serenading us.

_Sometimes in our lives_

_We all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

Lucy and Ian were the first to approach us and gave Janel and me half dozen of flowers each.

_Lean on me_

_when you're not strong_

_and I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_for it won't be long_

_'till I'm gonna need_

_somebody to lean on_

Troian, Keegan and Tyler were the next ones to do the same.

_Please __swallow your pride_

_if I have things_

_you need to borrow_

_for no one can fill_

_those of your needs_

_that you wont let show_

Shay and Ashley followed after giving us envelops instead. Before they went back to the rest of the group they pulled us in for quick hugs.

_So just call on me brother _

_when you need a hand _

_we all need somebody to lean on!_

_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

_we all need somebody to lean on!_

Our make ups have drowned in our tears but it didn't matter. The fear I had just moments ago vanished when I saw the montage. _What did I do to feel this special?_

* * *

-Janel's POV-

My tears were unstoppable as of the moment. I was completely taken by surprise with what the gang did. This is just perfect as it is but it's missing out something or someone rather. Brant. _Where are you in this time of my life?_ Out of the blue a familiar voice sang imperfectly.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted in my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Say you will_

Brant's song was cut short with his own tears. It was the first time I saw him cry out of unknown reasons. I approached him and wiped the tears away from his face. He smiles in the middle of his tears and continues his song. In all honesty Brant's a superb dancer but his singing voice had never been the best but he struggles to do everything with his will power.

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love has finally showed her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Say you will_

_Promise me you'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Say you will_

_Marry me_

He finally finishes his song proudly. His tears had never left his face and I was beside him to wipe it away. He grabs something from his pocket and unfolds the paper.

"First of all sorry for my incompetent voice I hope it wasn't that bad. Second, I don't need some cliché words to say or hollow promises to make. I'll say this direct to the point, I love you Janel Meilani Parrish." He says the last line confidently.

"Awww. I love you too Brant David Daugherty" to add to today's surprises he bends down on one knee

"Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" My jaw dropped to the floor and I covered my mouth my hand. _ .God!_ I was freaking out internally and the only answer I gave him was an endless nod. He stood up and gave me a lingering kiss.

"The girls had all these planned for you and Sasha so I asked them if I could insert my plan to propose and they gladly helped" Brant explained after the kiss ended.

"You guys traumatized me and Sasha but thank you so much" I said lightly punching Brant on the arm.

"I'll never ride on rentals that was just sent by someone to pick me up. I'll make sure to drive by myself" Sasha said jokingly causing everyone to laugh.

"You girls deserve it. Not the trauma part but this actually you deserve more" Troian speaks up.

"Yeah. We kind of lost in touch with the both of you." Lucy added.

"Open the envelop. Come on. Open it up" Ashley said excitedly like a child

"Geez Ash take a chill pill" Sasha said giggling and we both opened the envelop they gave us. Inside was a card with a note written in big bold font.

"**Congratulations bitches! Girl's day out coming right up"**

Taped on the other side of the card were gift certificates of a high end massage shop, salon and something not familiar to either me or Sasha.

"What's this for?" I asked them waving the unfamiliar GC.

"That is a gift certificate you could use anytime of the year that would give you 100% discount for our time and mind you it's for unlimited use" Shay answers cleverly

"That way you could run to us when you want us even if we won't want you" Ashley says but was nudged by Shay right after.

"Thank you guys" Sasha and I say alternately and we went to the girls for a hug. Even at one point I saw Sasha and Shay clinging to each other and this time Ashley didn't have a watchful eye at them. She was just happy to make Sasha and me happy. Once we girls have finished our long ceremonial hugs the guys joined us for a big group hug. _These people right here is the biggest blessing ever._

* * *

**Sorry for the short break. So this chapter doesn't involve Shayley directly. Just a little breather from the story. I'm kind of low on how to put my ideas into words. I need your suggestions :) Shay and Ashley would have the baby talk on the next chap. Drop a review please :)))**


	29. Always be my baby

-Shay's POV-

We had finally arranged the contents of Ashley's last box. When I moved in to her place before I didn't have this much stuffs as hers now.

"That's all of it" Ashley said after placing her last pair of shoes to the shoe cabinet.

"Wow. Did you pack up your whole house?" I told her laughing.

"I'm moving in aren't I? Do you want me to put everything back in the boxes?" She faked being annoyed and I walked in closer to her holding her by the waist.

"That would be much work. Come here" I pulled her closer and attached our lips together.

"Wait. Do you still have a space in your library?" she pulled away and asked

"I could clear out a couple of rows for you" I politely replied.

"I don't need that much space. I just need to put some stuffs" She walked away to get a small box that I didn't notice among the other big boxes. She opened it and waved one of the contents at me.

"So Tyler wasn't kidding when he said you have all the magazines I covered. You're amazing" I once again attached our lips but only for a brief moment. "I have a better place to put this" I lifted the box in one hand and used my other hand to grab her hand.

On my library was a glass cabinet that was specifically made for the things I treasure most. In it were the awards I had before, the ones the PLL cast all shared and the ones I received on my own, it isn't that many though but I hope there would be more to be added soon. The awards were on the top most shelf and the mid-shelf is the one I loved most. It had the things that remind me of Ashley. The scrapbook she gave me at the PLL series finale party, the photo albums that had photos of us together, a decent pile of the magazines she was in and a lot more.

"Who's amazing now?" Ashley said once she saw the cabinet. Neither she nor anyone has ever seen this cabinet before.

"We could move the stuffs on the mid-shelf to the bottom so you've have space for your awards too." I offered. Everything in the house is not just mine anymore, it's a shared space.

"I think we should just share the top shelf for the awards because I would need the bottom space for something else?" The last word curled up more to a question

"Okay?" I said on the same tone. Ashley stepped out of the room and when she returned she had with her another small box that yet again I didn't notice while we were unpacking hours ago. I recognized the box immediately. It was the box she had under her bed.

"The love book, the letter, photo albums, picture frames…I'll give you the catalog later." I shook my head in amusement and laughter. I helped her put the things to their right places and we were done in just half an hour. "All done!" Ashley said proudly.

"Welcome home babe" I gently kissed her sweaty forehead.

"You're my home Shannon" She returned the favor of kissing me but on to my neck travelling to my jawline crawling in to my lips. We pulled away only to guide ourselves to shower together.

After an hour of 'shower' I stepped out and headed for the guest bathroom to take a proper shower. I finished ahead of Ashley and decided to prepare our dinner. I was halfway in my cooking when I heard footsteps going downstairs and in no time pale arms wrapped around my torso.

"What smells good?" Ashley whispered to my ears giving me shivers.

"Me" I whispered back attempting to send back the feeling she sent to me.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" by the sound of her voice I know I just turned her on

"That you're eagerly hungry for my cooking?" She pulled away from and I turned to see her jaw drop in surprise

"Way to ruin the moment babe!" She said loudly and I just laughed at her antics turning back to my dish. "So are the others coming?"

"I didn't call them do you want me to?" She walked back in closer with her arms wrapped around me.

"I think I would want you for all of myself tonight." She slowly trailed kisses on my arm going to my shoulder blade then to my neck. I tilt my head slightly to grant her more access. She captures my hand to hers and slowly twists my body so I would be facing her. She smiles at me before closing the small distance between our lips. It wasn't rough nor fast but passionately slow. She tangles her hand on my hair deepening the kiss. Her other hand holds me by the waist to keep me grounded. Our heated moment was interrupted by actual heat.

"Oh shoot my dish!" I jumped backwards and turned the knob of the stove off. Ashley crazily laughed and her face turned red from all her laughter. "Ashley!" I yelled at her but not in an angry. She tempts me on purpose. Every time I was cooking she would tease me until we're locked in a moment and I panic because the food is burning. I watch her as she walks to the cupboard getting wine glasses for us two. _I'll make you pay later._ I say devilishly inside my mind.

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

Once again I succeeded on taking Shay's mind away from her cooking. It was my way of provoking her for our 'habits'. When I tease her like that she punishes me later in a good way to make me pay for my behavior. Aggressive yet submissive Shannon was always the best on sheets.

After devouring on a delicious gourmet Shay had prepared and 2 glasses of white wine I lay my head on her chest while she traces irregular patterns on my hand.

"Ash. We didn't really get to talk about what I asked you a week ago. About…a child…with me?" _Oh shit!_ My breath hitched as Shay asked me that question again. I let out an awkward cough before answering.

"God Shannon you don't just say that like you want to have a puppy or something" I forced a giggle but I noticed Shay not saying something. I changed my position so I could look at her and to no surprise she looks so down. "Shannon?" I say her name in a sweet tone. She plays with her fingertips and a cute pout starts forming on her. I wasn't able to stop myself from laughing at the looks of her.

"I was just asking you don't have laugh at me" she says like a child and walks away going to our room. She wasn't angry or disappointed but I know a part of her was dying of embarrassment. I followed her upstairs and saw her lying on the bed. I lay myself close to her.

"Look at me" I said to her and she faces me. "It's not that I don't want to have a child with you. I do but it's something we have to talk about thoroughly. Like if we're adopting or going for IVF and if we are who's going to carry the baby. And in our line of work having a child would surely be a feast for all the paparazzi and I want my child to enjoy his or her private life. Do you see my point?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I've thought about that too. Actually I've talked to an adoption agency when we were apart and thought about having a kid but I backed out because at that time I was fully loaded. Last week they called me again and asked me if I was interested that's why I brought it up to you. I was thinking of adoption before because I wasn't with anyone and I couldn't see myself with anyone other than you but now that we're back together I'm more on doing the procedure." It was my turn to nod. Now I fully understand where all of these are coming from.

"I want to have a family with you Shay but in the right time. I want my kids to enjoy life without the cameras and stuff. I want them to grow like you to be the person that you are right now. I want them to have experiences that I didn't have like going to prom and school dances and everything. I want to be there for them in every step of the way and to be with them in any kind of nee. I want to give them all the love that I have just like how much I love you. I don't even know if I have the capacity to be a good mother to them but I want to be but I'm not yet ready." I tell her honestly and I could see from her that she understands.

"You'll be a good mother Ash. I could already see it. Let's talk about this after our wedding or whenever you're ready." I look at her graciously and leaned in but her finger catches my lips. "But can you be ready sooner? I think my biological clock is ticking" I laughed so hard at what she said.

"I'm almost there. Well for starters I've read this article that tackles about a process where we could have both of our traits passed on to our kids and I found one clinic that does that here in L.A. I asked someone to check out the place and it was legit. I saved the contact number on my phone and a pamphlet on my purse. Do you want to look at it?" I tell her sounding so excited.

"If that's what you call being 'almost' ready then I could not imagine when you are ready" She scoots closer and spoons me.

"Can I just be your baby for now?" I ask her with my baby tone.

"Always" She kisses my forehead and held me tighter and I enjoy the warmth of being inside her embrace.


	30. Why?

-Shay's POV-

I rechecked every single detail for my surprise to Ashley. I prepared a candlelight dinner for us two on my poolside. I wanted to do it inside but I was scared that I would burn my own home so I moved it outside. The table was covered with white linen and 2 plates were resting on it. I carefully plated the dish that I prepared on the plate. I had the song 'Crave for you' by Flight Facilities playing on repeat to set the mood. I look at myself on the mirror for the last time. _You're so hot Shay Mitchell, Ashley wouldn't be able to finish dinner._ I gave myself a boost and not long enough I hear Ashley pulling up outside.

"Babe I'm home!" She announces as she gets in. Her jaw drops to the ground as she sees me on my black skin tight dress.

"Welcome home" I walk to her and place a chaste kiss on her lips before putting her blindfolds on.

"What's with the blind fold?" She asks and giggles at the same time

"It's a surprise babe" her breath hitched when I whispered seductively on her ear.

I guide her as we walk outside. I didn't want her to stumble or trip on something while I show her my surprise.

"You ready? 1,2,3. Surprise!" I took her blindfold off and she adjusts her eyesight and observes the whole setup.

"Wow! Shannon this is…wow! I can't even find the words to describe it. What are all of these for?" She shakes her head in disbelief and a wide smile is all over her face. Seeing her that way makes my heart jump out of joy.

"For you. You've been the best girlfriend, partner in life, sister, best friend that I could ever ask. I don't know if you realize this but in our relationship I'm the one who's always mad or disappointed or just complaining about us while you on the other hand sees to meet all the things I want. I don't want you to think that I'm taking your efforts for granted. Most of all I want to guarantee you that I would never ever turn my back on you again" I caress her cheek with my hand. She places her hand over it.

"I don't see it that way. I know how appreciative you are of what I did and of what I'm doing. I had my fair share of letting you down. Remember that girl who left you after she told you she loves you? Or that girl who asked you for another chance and bailed out on the last minute leaving you crying at LAX? I'm that girl. I love you Shannon. I love so much and I will never get tired of telling you that I do." We shed no tears but tranced ourselves with our loving gaze. I could feel the world going on slow motion. We didn't kiss, we didn't move, we just stood there with my hand on her cheek her one hand over it and her other hand on my waist. She leans in to me and when I thought she was going to kiss me so I closed my eyes she whispers "Babe as much as I want to go cheesy with you, I'm hungry"

"Ugh! No kiss? Booo. It could have ended perfectly with a kiss" I whine to her and she laughs at me

"Our story doesn't have endings, remember?" She sits down on one side of the table and I sat beside her. We feast upon the meal I prepared and washed it all down with the wine. It was a loving moment with her under the moonlight.

* * *

Even if we just wanted to stay at home and cuddle we had to get up and leave. We promised Janel and Sasha that we were hanging out with them.

"I thought you'd both ditch us" Janel said when we finally pulled up on her driveway. Sasha was already with her when we arrived.

"We wouldn't do that to you silly" Ashley retorted

"Geez what took you so long killer?" Sasha said as a joke to me.

"Can't you get more patient Ali?" I played along with her. They hopped into the backseat and we drove away to our first stop, the spa.

When we got there Ashley jumped out of the car and the 2 girls on the backseat did the same. Before I followed their trail I made sure that I pulled the hand breaks because there was one time that I didn't and Ashley gave me a long lecture for it.

"Remember that scene where A massaged you?" Sasha says to me. I almost forgot that scene I had.

"Yeah! It was Lucas who gave me that massage he said I was so tensed" Sasha and I laughed at the memory. Janel and Ashley were on their own bubble too. After an hour of massage we stopped to get something to eat.

"What do you want Ash?" She read the menu like a child with a small pout on her lips. She looked so cute. "Why do you have to be so cute" I whisper to her ear and she shivers.

"You two doing some funny business right there?" Janel inquired and the waitress who was standing to get our order stared at us

"What the…Janel! Shay was just telling me Nerdy Mona looked better" Ashley lied and I kicked her feet under the table.

"Ouch!" Sasha yelped

"Oops. Sorry wrong foot. I didn't say that Nel. I swear" I apologized to both of them. We gave the waitress our order and she left when we finished taking it all.

"Look at me is this the perfect mirror face?" Janel tried to imitate my ever famous mirror face. Ashley and Sasha was laughing at her

"Hey! I told you I didn't say it" I playfully smack Ashley's arm. Janel tried to get back at me because of her.

We wasted no time when the food arrived. We were all hungry and eager to eat. We were girls with man appetite.

"Who would have thought that Ali, Mona, Em and Hanna would eventually hang out together one day" Janel says amusingly.

"It's crazy I know but with us? It's not impossible" I say truthfully. We finished everything and paid the bill before heading to the most important task of today, shopping.

"Does this look good on me" I heard Ashley asking Janel. Janel looks at the dress and then looks at Ashley.

"Yeah. It makes your eye pop. I think it even highlights your complexion. You could use some shorter version of this" My attention was caught when I heard the word 'short'

"No short dresses" I said straightly and the two girls looked at me. I looked down in embarrassment. I didn't mean to be overprotective of Ashley but I just don't want others to check out my fiancé.

"Yes sir! You heard the boss Nel. No shorties" Ashley made a hand salute at me and shot a look at Janel.

"You think this is good?" Sasha took away my attention.

"Definitely! You would totally rock that outfit" I complimented her and soon we were divided into 2 pairs, Sasha and I and Ashley and Janel. I secretly bought one dress as a gift for Ashley. It was easy for me to hide it from Ashley when I bought it because she was occupied in choosing among the clothes. When our bodies finally ran out of energy and tons of shopping bags later we decided to have some FroYo and then head home. Our pairings remained on our separate bubbles. Sasha and I were reminiscing about the past while Janel and Ashley were talking about I don't really know but I have heard something like wedding.

"Do you want us to drop you off at home Sash?" I asked Sasha but she turned it down because she had her car parked at Janel's.

* * *

Ashley immediately showered when we arrived. I put away the bags we bought except for the one I was going to give to Ashley. I placed it at the center of our bed. When I heard the water stopped running I went inside the bathroom to take my own shower. When I was done Ashley was already in bed scheming through her laptop. She just moved the paper bag on my side of the bed.

"Hey babe. Did you enjoy the day? I'm so glad we were able to spend time with those two" I plopped myself to bed beside Ashley. I placed the paper bag to the floor waiting for the right timing to give it.

"Me too. It was fun talking to Janel about wedding stuffs. She and Brant have already chosen a venue. Good for them." I could get a hint that something was up with Ashley.

"You bought a handful of clothes can you try them on for me?" I tried to make my way to her

"I'm tired. I'll try it on tomorrow. You wouldn't want some of it though. It's kind of too short" She says without breaking her attention from her laptop.

"Then why did you still buy it?" I was keeping hold of myself not to get angry

"It looked good on me. I know you'd like it too _killer_" When she called me that nickname I finally figured out what was bothering her

"You're jealous of Sasha aren't you?" I rest my chin on her shoulder. Her eyes doesn't leave the screen of her gadget.

"No!" She says defensively.

"Really? Prove it then" I challenge her. She looks at me and stares at me right in the eye before moving her sight to her laptop again.

"Jealous! You're jealous" I teased her. I rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh before closing her laptop and setting it aside to the nightstand.

"Maybe I am. You just have this bond that I don't get" She confesses

"You and Janel have that too and so does Troian and Lucy but tell you what.. The strongest, unbreakable bond there is, is buttah and benzo. Do you know them?" She pretends to think and nods. I lean in to kiss her but she stops me right there and then.

"There's something else Shannon" My heart beats fast weirdly.

"Tell me Ash" I was nervous deep inside of what it was. It could be some heartbreaking news or whatever.

"Why have we talked about the future and haven't talked about our wedding?" She asks me direct to the point. I didn't know what to answer her because it was just then that I also realized that Ashley and I haven't actually talked about it.

* * *

**I want to ask you guys if how long do you still want this story to go on.**

**I also have another on-going Shayley story the title is "I'll stand by you" feel free to check it out. An for anyone who loves to read some random writings you could check out this site .com**

**How did you find the latest PLL episode? I can't get enough of the Hannily scenes. HAHAHA**


	31. Leave: Get out right now

-Shay's POV-

Ashley just asked me why we haven't talked about our wedding and I don't exactly know how to answer her. We've been caught up with things lately and it had slipped my mind. I don't want her to think that I'm just taking the wedding for granted or I don't care about it at all when in fact I want to make everything about it as close to perfection.

"Shannon you're spacing out" Ashley shook my arm gently.

"Will you get angry if I tell you it actually slipped away from my mind?" I reveal the truth to her slowly

"Hmm…" She looks at me narrowing her eyes. I wasn't really in the mood to have a fight with her "Would you get angry if I said the same thing too?" She asked me and a rush of relief washed over me. We both giggled at ourselves.

"Then why don't we plan it right now? Maybe…we could start with the honeymoon?" I asked her teasingly. She moved her hair away from her neck and started kissing her there moving slowly upwards to her jawline. I sucked her soft spot and she closes her eyes in delight. I moved myself and straddled her so now I was on her top. I kiss her by the lips and she kissed back swiftly. She holds one arm tight on my neck and the other on my waist and before I knew it she was already on top of me and I was beneath her. She discarded her shirt and tugged on mine. I gave in willingly to her desires. For sure she would definitely be more aggressive than usual tonight because of her jealousy a while ago.

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

Tonight I'm taking control of the sheets. I want to show Shay who she really belongs to. I mimicked her actions few minutes ago biting and sucking the soft spot on her neck. She giggles and moans at the same time I don't really know how she does it. My hands were about to unhook her bra when the doorbell rang.

"Damn it!" I complained as I stop my actions.

"Are you expecting someone?" Shay asked me wearing her famous worried look.

"No. You stay right here. I'll be right back" I got off Shay and wore the discarded shirt on the floor. I didn't care if it was Shay's shirt or mine I was on a rush to answer whoever is at the door. The person outside rang the doorbell again and this time it came with hard knocks on the door. _Geez! Impatient much?_ "Coming!" I yell as I take two steps at a time on the staircase. "This better be important or I swear I'll kick your ass for cockblocking me" I said when I opened the door but immediately regretted it when I saw Sasha standing in there.

"Can I come in?" She says with her voice breaking. Her face was a mess. Her make-up was smudged and her eyes with bloodshot red. Trails of tears are visible on her cheeks.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" I placed my arm on her back and pulled her in for a hug. Once she was wrapped on my arm she cried uncontrollably on my chest. I rubbed her in attempt to console her. _What could have happened to her?_

"He…he cheated on me" She says with the little voice she had left.

"What?" I ask her again not clearly hearing what she said

* * *

-Sasha's POV-

"Babe what's taking you so long?" I heard Shay's voice and I moved away from Ashley to look at her. Although I was in so much grief right now a small laugh came out from me when I saw Shay topless on top of the stairs.

"Babe go put on some clothes first" Ashley tells her in a serious tone but with a small smile on her face. I realized that I came in a bad timing.

"Sash, what's wrong?" Shay asked me ignoring her girlfriend's command

"Uhm I think you should listen to what Ashley said Shay. You, half naked is quite disturbing" It was just then that Shay noticed that she indeed wasn't wearing her top. She turned herself around and disappeared.

"Come on take a seat. I'll get you some water." Ashley said guiding me to the couch. I sat there and fixed myself while waiting for the two of them. Shay was the first to arrive and she sat beside me but it wasn't too long when Ashley came back handing me a glass of water. She settled herself on the chair opposite to where Shay and I were seated.

"Now tell us what happened" Ashley said calmly

"I stayed with Janel for a while then I went home." I try to say without crying but my tears betrayed me. "I was a meter away from our house and I saw Hudson making out with a girl on our front door and she isn't just a girl. She used to be his girlfriend" I covered my face with my palm. I've never felt this hurt before.

"Oh my God. Did they see you?" Shay asked me and I nodded.

"Did he explain himself?" It was Ashley's turn to ask

"He tried to but I didn't let him. I drove away as fast as I could and came here" Ashley held my hand while Shay wraps one of her arm on me. I didn't know where I could run to and the first persons that came to my mind were them.

"We're here you baby girl. I swear I'll make him pay for what he did" I was consoled when Shay called me baby girl. It was supposed to be for Ashley but at times like these I know Ashley wouldn't mind if Shay calls me such.

"You both stay here. I need to rip his fucking head off and that bitch's face needs to meet my palm" Ashley stood up walking towards the door.

"Ashley don't" I stopped her before it was too late. I knew what she was capable of and as much as I hate to admit it I love Hudson and I don't him to taste a piece of Ashley Benson.

"Oh Sasha" she joined Shay and I was enveloped in their warm embraces.

"Can I stay here? At least for the night?" I was really hoping they would say yes.

"Of course" Shay answered immediately. I look at Ashley if she was okay with it

"You can stay here as long as you want baby girl" I think if I were to stay here I have to get used to them calling me 'baby girl'

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

I really feel bad for Sasha and if it was up to me her stupid boyfriend lost all his teeth by now. The gang is very much protective of her and how dare he hurt our little girl. We let Sasha stay with us. She was more than welcome. I'm sure if I was on her shoe she would also do the same for me. Shay and I comforted her until she fell asleep.

"How could he do it to her? Its Sasha you know? She's like an angel. She has no mean bone on her body. She's like you." I ask Shay in frustration. We were lying on our bed but none of us could sleep.

"I don't really know Ash. We need to make her feel better. She's our little girl and it breaks my heart to see her so broken." Shay laid her head on my chest and I put my arms on her waist brushing her arm with my other hand. Shay and Sasha always had something in them and I know how bad Shay feels for her. It feels like I now have to comfort 2 girls. "Do you think we should call one of them?" She asks referring to the gang

"We should. I'll make the call" I took my phone from the nightstand. Thankfully it was just only an arm's length. I didn't have to move away from my position with Shay. I called Troian first then Lucy and Janel. I left Troian the task to break the news to the boys. I know for sure they're going to freak out I don't want to be the one to calm them down because for all I care they could just break the bastard's neck.

"Yeah. She's sleeping for now. Don't worry. Okay. See you. Bye." That was the last call I had to make. Vanessa had the same reaction with the other girls and they were all coming over the first thing in the morning.

"Shall we continue with our planning?" Shay whispered making me chuckle. Her antics like this always come at an awkward time.

"Do you really want to have sex when someone on the other room had just her heart broken?" She pouted when I asked her the question. I'm the one who's supposed to act the way she's acting now. _This girl is really something_.

"Fine. But you really owe me big time" I gave her one chaste kiss and pulled the covers over us.

"I sure do" We both went to sleep preparing for a long day tomorrow.

* * *

-Shay's POV-

Ashley and I went out of bed early so we could prepare breakfast for everyone. While I was cooking Ashley went out for a quick trip to the grocery store to buy truck load of tubs of ice cream and chips. Sasha would need a lot of it for the coming days. At 6 am sharp Keegan was already at our doorstep beating Troian for the most punctual award.

"How is she?" He immediately asked

"She's still sleeping but she was really down last night" I told him. He sighed heavily like he usually does when he's pissed. In less than 5 minutes Tyler and Drew came at the same time. The guys were really the early birds this time. They asked the same question as Keegan's.

"Wow. You guys beat Troian? How come I find this really funny?" Ashley made fun of the men sitting on our couch. They all looked at her as if they were going to bite her. "Whoa chill out you guys." She tells them fearing for her life.

"We could all use breakfast. Sasha surely won't be up anytime soon" They nodded and followed Ashley and I to the kitchen. Halfway through our meal Vanessa and Troian arrived. The latter was also surprised that the guys were here already. After a minute the doorbell rang again and the missing couples of the group finally arrived.

"I had to blackmail Brant last night so he won't drive to Sasha's place and beat down Hudson" Janel confesses as we continued eating.

"Next time if anything like this happens I won't accept the task of telling the guys. Did you know that it took me so long to calm each of them especially Drew?" Troian also shared her experience. I saw Drew smirking. He and Sasha treated each other like real siblings.

"What should we do?" Tyler asked us and we all eyed Troian.

"Why are you all looking at me like I already have a plan in mind? I'm not a Hastings in real like guys." Troian raised her hands. The doorbell rang and we all looked at each other. Everyone was already around and Ashley and I weren't expecting visitors.

"Troi are you expecting Patrick to come?" Ian asked Troian but she shook her head. Drew offered to see who it was.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" We all ran to the front door when we heard Drew's voice rise. Before we could see who it was the person was already on the floor with blood on his lips. Ashley rushed to pull Drew away. The person stood up and we recognized him to be Sasha's boyfriend. Keegan and Tyler rushed to attack him like a predator but the rest of the group stopped them. Brant and Ian were held tight by the love of their lives.

"I know she's here. I just want to talk to her and explain that's all" He sounded desperate but we weren't giving in for his pleas.

"How dare you do that to her?" Janel yelled at him

"You had no right to break her heart" Lucy seconded

"Leave!" Troian said in command. He insisted on coming in but Ashley and I were blocking him

"If you dare step foot inside I'm suing you for trespassing and public disturbance" He steps back but instead of walking away he yells Sasha's name.

"Sasha I know you're in here. Talk to me please" I gripped Ashley's arm. From the looks of her the guy only had an inch left of her patience.

"Don't you know how to listen? We said LEAVE!" Ashley said with strength on her voice. He ignored us and continued shouting.

"Look. I'm giving you one last warning. Leave. I'll give you to the count of 3 and if you don't get your fucking cheating ass out of here I will let loose of those wolves right there. LEAVE!" Vanessa comes to him close and pokes his chest then points at the angry guys referring to them as wolves. He stares at them attempting to size them up but who was he kidding. Drew and Keegan were already large enough for him and even if Ian, Tyler and Brant were just his size they were certainly stronger than him. The men of the gang were clenching their jaws in hunger. When Hudson saw that his odds were beyond slim he turned his backed and walked away.

"Keep going!" Troian shouts as he leaves. Everyone went back in when he was out of sight. Our hearts were crashed and we stopped on our tracks when we saw Sasha on the staircase crying her eyes out.

* * *

**What are your opinions about the story? Keep the reviews going :) My note last time messed up. So here's the site (arcadianow . jigsy . com) just remove the spaces and the parenthesis. Thank you for reading :D**


	32. Maid of Honor

-Sasha's POV-

I've seen everything that happened on the front door. I was half awake when I heard the noises so I went to check it saw it all. I pity Hudson for how desperate he looks but when I think of what he did to me I believe he deserves it. I walk to the bottom of the stairs and they all gathered around me for a group hug. They all said words of comfort and encouragement at me and it soothes my heart.

"Nobody messes with Jason Dilaurentis's baby sister" Drew said and I went to him and wrapped my tiny arms on his big muscular body.

* * *

**A week later…**

"No Shannon you listen to me" I hear Ashley's voice from downstairs. It was still 8:00 am on the clock. Though I badly wanted to go back to sleep I checked on them worrying that they might be having an argument…again.

"No Ashley you listen to me" Shay says back.

"Hey! It's yet too early to fight you guys" I reminded them. They were seated at the dining table with tons of paper on top of it. I figured they were planning the details of their wedding. The two couldn't really agree on most of the details.

"Did we wake you up?" Shay asks me and I nodded "Sorry" I nodded again

"Sorry bout that baby girl. So you see Shannon and I were discussing…" Ashley talked and I wasn't able to help myself from my snarky comment

"More like arguing" Ashley looked at me and I raised my hand in defeat and motioned for her to continue

"As I was saying we were talking about our last name when we get married and Shannon right here wants to use Benson and I told her we can't use Benson because she'll become Shannon Benson and Shannon Benson is my mom. It's kind of awkward and confusing and she can't be Shay Benson too because that's the name of my sister." Ashley explained trying to convince me to go on her side

"Shannon Ashley Benson. It sounds so good!" Shay reacted

"Nope. Because it just sounds like my name. Hello! Ashley Benson right here." Shay gave Ashley her pout but Ashley tries not to pay attention to it

"Then we'll be both Ashley Benson" Shay says stubbornly.

"Why don't you want to use your family name Shay?" I asked her and Ashley looks at me thankfully

"If we use my family name it'd still be like I'm not married. I'm still Shay Mitchell and if we use my name she'll become Ashley Mitchell and I think I am Ashley Mitchell. Do you really want people to check me out because they would think I'm not married?" She asks Ashley the question and Ashley thought about it for a while

"No. But people would still check on you under any circumstance. We should use your name" Shay sighed when she wasn't able to convince Ashley.

"Okay break the tie baby girl" The two girls look at me with their best puppy eyes

"Just hyphenate your names or I could marry both of you and you'll both become Pieterse, end of argument" I laughed at my own joke but the two of them just looked at me seriously. "Uhh. You're supposed to laugh?! "

"One, we can't hyphenate because it's too long and two, we can't marry you, end of conversation" Ashley tells me and turns back to Shay and continue defending their argument. I stood up and grabbed an apple to eat before making my way upstairs to shower.

"I'm going to shower. I'll be heading out today" before I could take a step on the stairs they called me

"Where are you going?" Shay asks first like a mom asking her child

"Just the mall with some friends" I answer nervously

"Will there be boys?" Ashley asks me like a dad

"Just Michael, you know him don't you? The rest of us are girls" The Michael I'm referring to is Michael Willett, we worked together in G.B.F and since then we've become good friends.

"Okay. Don't stay out too late" Ashley dismisses me but Shay kept me longer

"What time will you be home?" I don't know if they noticed themselves but they really sound like a stricter version of my parents

"Around 9. Can I take my shower now?" Shay nodded and I went upstairs. _Geez! Their child will surely have a hard time going to parties._

* * *

-Shay's POV-

When I Sasha was out of earshot I continued looking through the bridal magazine.

"Do you realize we sounded just like parents right there?" Ashley asked me amused of ourselves.

"I know right! I'm just being protective. She's broken hearted and I don't want her to throw herself into destructive things like partying or drinking or smoking, just like someone I know." I teased her hoping she wouldn't take it seriously

"Whatever. Remember who caused that?" She teased back and put her face close to mine. I gave in for a peck. "I know we'd be good parents Shannon"

"You think so?" I confirmed to her

"I know so" She assured me and kissed me once again. "I think we Sasha should be our Maid of Honor. We haven't picked one out yet. She was supportive of us from the very start, remember that time she went to my place to rant out on me for ditching you on the airport, she pushed us two together since we were kind of stupid back then." Ashley suggested after pulling away

"We're in agreement to that. She's technically our own grown up child now because she's under our roof. We should tell her during dinner" I know Sasha was going out but I would do whatever it takes for her to come home during dinner.

"She's going out we'll tell her when she gets home" Ashley says but I was very determined

"No. She's having dinner with us" We paused for a moment before laughing. We sounded like her parents…again.

"Now go make me pancakes" Ashley says in command

"You're such a man" I tell her and she smiles at me. Her dimples were enough to make me obey

"Please." She gives me a kiss and I stood up to make her what she wants. "Love you!" She shouts when she smelled the aroma of the batter.

Half an hour later Sasha went down fully dressed for her day out.

"You have to be home by dinner we have something important to tell you" she looks at me disbelievingly

"You aren't pregnant are you? Fine I'll try to be home by dinner" On perfect timing the door bell rang and Sasha went to open it. Michael said hi to us and he and Sasha left.

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

It was a little after our lunch time fiasco. Shay and I were cuddled on the couch watching her all time favorite movie.

"Do you want to buy some baby clothes with me?" She moved herself away to look at me with a very surprised face

"Baby clothes? I thought we're going to have a baby after the wedding?" Her faced looked so funny that it made me laugh so hard. She had it hit my arm to make me stop

"Okay I'll stop laughing. You just had this look on your face" I imitated her look and she slapped my arm again "We could buy some clothes now then we have the baby we could do buy some more. You're right about having this feminine feeling of wanting a child."

"I told you babe, it's inevitable." She pecked my lips and rushed to the stairs to shower. _I love this girl_. I said to myself shaking my head. I went after her and we both shared a steamy shower together.

Our 'some' baby clothes turned to tons. The only problem when Shay and I goes shopping we get a little too much carried away. Instead of cooking for dinner we ordered Mexican takeouts. Shay was pretty much determined to make our baby girl come home. She texted her endlessly and when she finally couldn't take it she called her. I was setting the table and Shay was at the living room so I couldn't hear much of their conversation.

"She's on her way" Shay says walking to where I was.

"Great! Now help me" I tell her and she does what I said

"Sure thing" Shay made her girly touch on the table putting decorations and whatnots. Since I always loved writing I was the one who wrote 'Will you be our maid of honor?' on the card and placed it on a plate and covered it. It was the 'Special Menu of the night'. Few minutes later Sasha arrived and Shay and I went to open the door for her.

"Wow moms what's the important announcement?" Sasha says mocking us. "Oh my God. Baby stuffs? You're pregnant?"

"No. Ashley had her feminine feelings so we went to shop for our future child. Why don't we talk about the announcement over dinner" We all headed for the dining area. Sasha sat there cluelessly.

"Sash why don't you do the honor of opening the special menu" I tell her with a wide grin

"Special menu? What's that? An extra large nacho?" She joked and laughed but it was our turn to laugh at her when she looked so stunned with what's on the plate.

"What do you say baby girl?" She stands up and hugs Shay and I like a child receiving her first Barbie doll.

"Yes!" She says joyfully. The three of us celebrated over the night.

* * *

**Sorry if it's kinda crappy. So what do you think about Sasha being the maid of honor? Which name should they use or should they hyphenate? HAPPY PLL DAY everyone! :D**


	33. Life's new chapter

-Shay's POV-

I can't believe I only have two weeks to go before I tie the knot with my long time best friend, girlfriend and soulmate, Ashley Benson. I never would have thought even in my wildest dreams that I'd ever get the chance. Ashley and I have been hands on with the details of the wedding with the help of our moms, her sister and the girls. It wasn't easy at first since there were thousands of to die for color motifs and themes and not to mention our never ending disagreement on each other's choice. Well who could blame us, I'm really girly like pink girly and she's with no doubt, edgy.

"Hey babe we need to fit our dresses in half an hour" Ashley said breaking me from my internalization.

"Yeah I'm all set Benzo" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks before lacing my hand with hers as we walk to my car. The drive was quite and the fitting went smoothly. The girls revealed to us their plan for our bridal shower while we were at the boutique. All is in place now and I have nothing to worry about except for my wedding vows. I've put a mental note to make it on my 'me time'. I have attempted a thousand times to compose it but I can't find the right words to express everything I feel.

* * *

Instead of cooking at home for dinner we decided to eat outside for a change after all for the next coming years we would be stuck with each other's cooking. Ashley kept conversing with me throughout the meal but I kept spacing out trying to draft my vow in my head. I'm sure she had noticed it but didn't make an issue out of it. She went inside the shower when we got home and I just changed on my PJ's too tired to shower. I took my laptop to start out with my vows and sat on bed resting my head on the headboard. I stared on the working space on my laptop frustratingly tapping the keyboard for the words to come out.

"I was waiting for you to join me" Ashley whispers seductive wearing only her underwear and shuts my laptop close. I jumped a little bit startled with her. I was too focused on my laptop to notice her getting out of the shower.

"Sorry I was working on something" She carefully sets the laptop down and leans in to me for a kiss. It started out slow and soft. She roams her hand on my body pulling my shirt up and discarding it. I adjust myself so my head is now lying down on the pillow. She reconnects our lips again and I hold the back of her head as she slid her tongue on my mouth. I could her tongue massage mine moving it inside my mouth. One of her hand holds me by the waist while her other hand slowly tugs my pajama. I buck my hips to get off it easily. The scoreboard was now even out.

"Will you work on me?" She whispered on my ear before biting and sucking my soft spot on my neck. My body shivers with the sexiness of her voice. Her hand massages my chest and a moan escapes me.

"Ash…" I call her out but she continues what she does on me and her hand travels on my back unclipping my bra. "Babe" I call her out again. I feel a wave of heat going inside of my body and if I don't stop her now I wouldn't be able to resist temptation. A month ago we have agreed to not make love until after the wedding.

"Can we forget our stupid deal just for tonight?" She distance her face away from me just to ask

"2 more weeks baby" I pull her in for a long kiss before flipping her over and grabbing my shirt and pajama changing into it again. I look at Ashley and she doesn't do anything but pout on my side. "Just a little more wait babe and I promise you won't be able to walk the next day" I kiss her cheek before getting my laptop again and try to work on my vows.

"Fine. You owe me. What are you doing anyways?" She says peeking on my screen but I move my gadget away for her not to see.

"Nothing" I say defensively

"Buttah let me see" she tries to grab my laptop but I gripped hard on it

"Don't grab it. Okay here. See? Empty!" She sees the empty wordpad and shrugs her shoulder contented of what she saw. She then pulls the comforter over her. "Are you sleeping on your undies?" _This girl really is a temptress_ I complain on my mind

"Lazy much" she reasons out with a little pout. I smile at her and set aside my laptop to cuddle with her. Her pout changed to a smile when did so. I waited for her to sleep before going back on my work but our positions were too comfortable so I, myself, fell asleep.

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

It was a dragging month without being able to tap my girl but it's all worth the wait because here I am now looking at myself on my mirror wearing my wedding dress, nervous as hell.

"You look so beautiful Baby Girl" I see my dad at the mirror looking at me with teary eyes. I turn to him and stood up to hug him. Being the youngest he always had spoiled me and I understand why he too feels like crying. He brushes my arm and I rest my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "I can't believe you're getting married. You're all grown up now"

"I love you daddy" I gently wiped the teardrop on my face careful not to smear my makeup.

"I love you so much Ashley." He kisses my forehead. We stayed like that for a while before my mom joined our hug.

* * *

-Shay's POV-

I have been hugging my dad for minutes now. I wanted to be just her little girl for the last time before I get married. He rubs circles on my back making me relax with every touch.

"I happy knowing that you have someone who loves you dearly and would take care of you and be with you for the rest of your life. Take good care of Ashley Shay." I nodded on his chest. "You will always be my little girl. I love baby."

"I love you too Dad" For the first time in a long time I saw my dad cry.

* * *

-No POV-

The entourage starts walking down the aisle. Their PLL cast mates were their bridesmaids and groomsmen. Everyone was wearing big smiles on their faces as they marched. Shay's brother Sean was the best man and Sasha was the maid of honor. The music changes and Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle start to play. Ashley nervously walks down the aisle with her dad first. Everyone watched the beautiful bride in awe. Just after she reached the end Shay appears ever more beautiful in her white dress walking down with her dad too. Ashley smiles as she sees her bride and gets teary eyed while watching her walk.

They both now stand in front of everyone looking at each other's eyes falling with each other even more deeply. The minister starts the ceremony…

"Ashley Victoria Benson do you take Shannon Ashley Mitchell to be your wedded wife, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?" the minister asks and Ashley looked at Shay's eyes before saying her long awaited "I do".

"Shannon Ashley Mitchell, will you have Ashley Victoria Benson to be your wife, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love her as a person, respect her as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, and triumph as well as defeat. And keep her beside you as long as you both shall live?" It was Shay's turn to answer the question with her sweet "I do". The couple's face was plastered with a loving smile.

They were told to exchange vows and Ashley went on first.

"From the first time I saw you I always knew you were the one. I just knew. I'm used to being with you for some years now and I want to tell you how much I appreciate you so much. It's your dark brown eyes that sees my soul, it's your luscious lips that I want to kiss all the time, it's your silky hair that falls freely, it's your scent that's addicting to me, it's everything in you that I love. When I saw at the audition room I knew you would get the part and when I saw you again on the first day of taping for the pilot episode I was beyond overjoyed. I have never been so glad to see anyone in my entire life. Today we will be starting a new chapter in our lives and I am honored to share the rest of my life with you. I sometimes think back to that day when I left you at the airport and then showed up hours later drenched in the rain at your house and marvel at how lucky I was that you gave me another chance. It's the same kind of luck that brought you into my life in the first place, and the same kind of luck that brought us here today. Just like Hanna and Emily we had our own challenges and just like them our marriage will not be without challenges but I can't imagine them without you. In fact, I can't imagine any part of my life without you. I'm overjoyed that you're here with me today, and I can't wait to start this new chapter of our lives together, to set out on the road with you by my side. I will love you Shannon in this lifetime and in a thousand lifetimes more. " She was able to finish despite the flood of tears on her face.

Shay was crying as much as hard as Ashley. She wiped away the tears before starting her vow.

"When I met you for the very first time it was love at first sight. There definitely was a "spark" as they say, an instant attraction. Looking back, I would have to say it was your stunning blue eyes and true smile that got my attention first. But there was more there that wouldn't let me stop thinking about you after I left that day, and I haven't stopped thinking about you since. But at that day you entered my life as well as my heart. There is no emotion for what I feel today - and every day - about you. I can't imagine my life without you. I can't imagine a New Year's Eve where you aren't there to kiss me at midnight or a sunny weekend where we don't go on some big adventure. This could have been done earlier if I didn't leave for 2 years but here we are now exchanging vows. I love you Ash, I will always love you, and that you are the only person I'll ever love this much." The tears of joy of the two girls continued to pour. The people sitting on the pews were also moved by the vows of the two.

The ceremony went on with them exchanging their rings and the rest of the ceremony.

"By the power vested on me I now pronounce you a married couple. You may now share your first married kiss" The minister smiled at them and the newlyweds share a long sweet first kiss. "May I present to everyone Mrs. Ashley and Shannon Benson." Their family, friends, and guests applauded and they both leaned in again for another kiss joyful of their new chapter. Everyone was all in smiles just like an exact complement of the beautiful scenery of the garden overlooking the sunset and the beach. It was the perfect day.

* * *

**Sorry it took too long, writer's block. So what can you say about the buttahbenzo wedding? The next chapter would be posted sooner, I just had a random idea to insert on the next chap. Stay tuned :))**

** LittleLiarLovesEmily : Sasha is straight in this story and Vanessa on Chap 31 is Vanessa Ray. The actress that plays Cece Drake.**


	34. Make you feel my love

-Sasha's POV-

I watched Ashley and Shay share their first dance as a married couple. They looked so in love and I couldn't be happier for them. Just as they finished people started crowded the floor swaying themselves through the sweet slow music. _Perfect! Everyone came here with a date and here I am being the maid of honor, dateless…_

"Can I have this dance?" …_or not_. I turn around when someone tapped my shoulder asking me the question. I smile at Shay's brother reaching out his hand to me.

"Sure" I gently placed my hand over his hand and he guided us to where everyone was dancing. My hands were placed on his shoulders while his hands rested just above my hip bone.

"I know we've been around each other couple of times but I believe I haven't introduced myself to you. I'm Sean Mitchell, Shay's younger brother" He says to me politely. He had the same good looks as Shay. I wasn't thinking at all and just blurted the words before I could even think about it

"The cute looks say it all" I could feel his hand tense on where it is resting. Instead of me turning to shades of red it was him. _Just as shy as his sister too._ "I-I mean there's a resemblance on your faces" I tried to hide my embarrassment with my chuckles.

"Some say I look better but don't tell her that though" He whispers to my ear leaning in closer and I giggle at his humor.

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

Everything feels surreal. I still can't believe that I'm married now and that I'm sharing our first dance together. I rest my head contently on Shay's chest. My eyes darted on the sight of Sean whispering something on Sasha's ear and her giggling to it.

"Looks like your brother's hitting it off with Sasha babe" I remove my head from her chest and told her. She looked at where I was looking at and laughed.

"Looks like my brother and I have a thing for blonde girls" She continued to laugh and I laughed along with her but abruptly stopped when a thought came through my mind

"But you do realize I'm the only blonde you could check out right?" I raised an eyebrow at her

"awww look at my wife being all jealous and possessive on our wedding day. Hot!" she says playfully.

"Shay Mitchell I'm not kidding. I'm willing to rip anyone's head off" I half-joked. I knew she wouldn't be checking out anyone aside from me. Who am I kidding, I'm the only girl she ever had her eyes on but I had to make things sure.

"May I remind you I'm Shannon Ashley Benson now. Shay Benzooo" She whispered the last word on my ear seductively and my body filled with heat. _Damn! I want to get her to bed now._

"Stop it or I won't be able to last throughout the whole reception" I lightly push her away from me making my hand last a little longer on the revealing cleavage on her chest. She bit her lip at my actions.

"I think you should tell yourself too" She tells me and I capture her lips with mine for a passionate kiss. We wouldn't get things too heated in front of all our guests so we pull away leaving us both in thirst for more.

* * *

The program went on with the wine toast from Sasha and Sean since they were the maid of honor and best man and then a thanksgiving speech from me and Shay. Right afterwards we did the cake cutting and Shay purposely smudged the icing on my face as she fed me the slice so she could wipe it out with a kiss and we gained lots of 'awws' from the guests. I got even with her and did the same. We went on the traditional way of father and daughter dance. We were both on the dance floor with our dads and again we were in tears. It was about 9 o'clock when we had the bouquet toss. Since Shay and I had two bouquets we had to toss twice. We did it together and it was Michaela and Haley who caught it, they were the closest friends we had aside from each other. After staying for half an hour Shay and I left to change for our flight to Maui, Hawaii for the first leg of our honeymoon.

* * *

After a four and half hour flight we were both drop dead tired and the time difference was on our benefit since it was 3 hours late than L.A. it means we have more time to sleep. The morning came and the sun was at highest peak.

"Good morning babe" I pecked her lips and gave her a morning kiss.

"The morning is always good when I wake up at the sight of you" She kissed me again but only for a second because I was laughing at her corniness

"Ugh! You're all mushy but I'm not complaining. The world is probably jealous of me having you as my wife" I tell her honestly and whoever says otherwise would take a piece of my mind

"Look who's mushy now? Come on let's get you breakfast" We rolled out of bed and dressed up. Breakfast was even better with the view we had.

* * *

We spent the day strolling along the shore and on the beautiful waters.

After dinner I asked the concierge to stall Shay for a bit so I could prepare our room and she graciously agreed. It didn't take much effort though because while we had our dinner the room was arranged with candles and Rose petals as per my request but I had to make sure that everything's perfect myself. I lit all the candles and when everything looked perfect I went down to get Shay.

The only word she was able to say was "wow" before her mouth was occupied by my own. It wasn't rough and fast paced but slow and loving. I walked us carefully to the bed laying her down on her back. I peppered kisses all over her neck slowly burning her with my every touch. She discarded the shirt I was wearing leaving me on a lace bra that I intently bought for the occasion. Her hand moved all around my body enough making me bite her soft spot and licked the wound also alternating with sucking it. She allowed me to dominate giving me more confidence.

"Wait. I have a wedding gift for you" she pulled away from me and shoves me from her leaving me confused on the bed. She rummaged through her suitcase looking for something. My face grew with excitement when I saw the pink Victoria secret paper bag. "Don't go anywhere" She said as she went to the bathroom. I removed my shorts while waiting for her. Pool of water drenched my core when I saw what she was wearing.

"Fucking hot!" I said to her in compliment. She went back to the bed.

"Do you like my present?" She said in between kisses and I nodded in reply. I move my kisses downwards to her chest going through her toned stomach. I look at her and her eyes weren't the naturally chocolate brown ones, they were darker and full not of lust but of love.

"But I like them most when you're off it" I unclipped her bra with passion throwing it away. She mirrored my action and pulled me by the neck connecting our lips again this time with aggression. It was the signal for the foreplay to end and the real thing to happen. I massage her full breast with my hand earning a musical moan from her. I nudged the leg that was in between hers hitting her core hearing a louder moan from her.

"Ashh" I went back to kissing and sucking her neck while grinding on top of her. When I assumed she was ready for me I took away her last piece of clothing and let my hands start working on her. My pace was slowly at first but adjusted in rhythm. I want to show her how much I love her but also didn't want to hurt her. It wasn't our first time to make love but it felt like the very first time. Her nails dug on my back as I went faster and faster. She moaned repeatedly with her eyes closed and one of her hand was holding the sheet while the other on my back. She screamed my name loudly when she falls over the edge to her climax.

She opened her eyes meeting my own and we stare at each other with love.

"I love you" She said still out of breath

"I love you more" I pecked her lips. Her hands caressed the wounds she made on my back. To my much surprise she flipped our positions so she was now on top and kissed me hard. Without much tease and delay she removed my underwear and eagerly went on her mission. Our bodies immediately moved in perfect rhythm. I sucked her lip as I felt myself closer to letting it all out and not a minute more I reached my climax. She crashed beside me still breathless. When I finally got the air I needed back I turned to her for a kiss that was gentler than that of moments ago. "I'm the luckiest person in the world" I tell her as I pulled away.

"So am I babe" she tells me. I snuggled close to her wrapping my arm on her waist. She pulled the covers to cover our naked bodies and cuddled with me. We didn't say anything nor feel asleep. We stayed on our positions letting the silence speak for everything our words and actions could not express.

Love is only as good as the people you fill it with. Being with her right this moment feels so right even though there are still people somewhere out there who thinks that our relationship is not by their norms but I couldn't care less. It's still incredibly hard to process everything; the fact that this Goddess lying next to me is no one else's but mine. Not just someone I could brag and show off to the world but someone who rules my life and my heart…forever.


	35. Honeymoon pt2

-Shay's POV-

It had been a good week we spent in Hawaii. This vacation is way better than the one we had years ago, maybe because of the fact that this is our honeymoon and back then we had our Ryans with us. Now it's just me and her swimming in the waters, having fun, making out and to both of our pleasures, making love. The first time we did the deed as a married couple was beyond words to describe. Aside from her sweet surprise at our room after our dinner Ashley also surprised me on our last day with a picnic with lots of appetizers and snacks at the beach and together we watched the sunset.

* * *

We have just arrived at the hotel we will be staying for a week here in Paris. Even then when we were just friends we've always planned to go here and now here we are at the City of Love. We will be staying here for another week before going to Ireland for 3 days. Ashley and I are both half Irish and how else could we trace back our roots better than to visit the country for ourselves. Our last destination for our honeymoon would be my mom's birthplace, the Philippines. Ashley haven't gone there yet and I am excited to show her the diverse culture in there as well as the beautiful scenery of this place they have there called El Nido. I've been there once and I instantly fell in love with the place.

"So what do you want to do now Mademoiselle?" she whispers seductively on my ear sending shivers down to my spine. I was lying on my back on the bed.

"Sleep" I replied lazily. I know what she's suggesting and I am very much up to it but my body is in dire need of rest. Aside from the long flight my body clock isn't adjusting well too. We left Hawaii in broad daylight and arrived in Paris in broad daylight too but on a different date on the calendar. This wouldn't have been this exhausting if we didn't stay up all night doing the deed. _Ugh! Ashley!_

"We're in such a beautiful country and all you want to do is sleep? Come on Shannon be romantic with me" she plays with the hem of my shirt while keeping her face inches from mine. I kept my eyes closed trying to avoid her tempting gaze.

"Just an hour babe. I promise I'd go on a shopping spree with you for as long as you want" She pecked my lips for a quick kiss before giving in for my request. I think the only thing Hanna Marin and Ashley have in common is their love for shopping.

Exactly an hour (which felt like minutes) later Ashley woke me up with her kisses. I responded to it and deepening it. I traced my tongue on the bottom of her lip and she parted it slightly to grant access. Before our hot make out turned into something more heated she reluctantly pulled away which made me very frustrated. I placed my hand on her neck pulling her back for more kisses and again she pulled away. Our actions repeated thrice before she pinned my hands above my head.

"Nuh uh babe. You promised me shopping" She pecked my lips one more time and got out of the bed. I groaned before I changed myself to a sitting position.

"Where's the romance in there?" I asked her throwing her words back to her

"You and me in sweet Paris walking on the streets holding hands isn't that romantic?" I roll my eyes on her and went to the shower. It was quite surprising that she didn't join in.

* * *

"Too kinky or hot sexy?" I showed her a lace lingerie set. After going from one store to another we are now in a Victoria's Secret boutique.

"Too pink! I think this is better" She ignored my choice and showed me another set

"You just like it better because it's black" I pointed out to her and she shrug her shoulders calmly returning the set on the rack. We continued looking at the displays and I saw her eyeing one set and from the looks of it she seems interested in it.

"Do you like it on me?" _Damn right!_ The inside of my head is drooling by just imagining her on those.

"Nope" I lied to her. She placed it back with disappointed looks. One thing about her is that she takes my opinion on anything she buys. When she wasn't looking at me I quickly took it and placed it on my basket covering it with the other sets I have chosen. It'll be my surprise for her.

"I think I'm good babe. How about you? I'm going to pay now" She says reaching for my basket.

"Me too. Let me do it" I took everything on her basket and placed it in mine and went to the cashier to pay.

A thought came to my mind when we left the store. My gift would be more satisfying if it would come with a romantic dinner just the way Ashley always dreamed of. The only way for her not to know about it is if I don't do the preparations by myself. Thanks to my manager who had connections and also some of my connections here in Paris I was able to pull some strings and managed to reserve us a table for two at the Eiffel tower with the exact instructions I have given.

"Dinner?" I asked the now hungry Ashley.

"Restaurant or room service at the hotel? You know I heard there's this place that serves good pizza and pasta" Her answer to my question was definitely a yes.

"I know a better place" I kissed her cheek before calling the rental I have hired earlier. A black sedan arrived 15 minutes after and our car ride were full of chit chats mostly from Ashley. She talked about her adventures here when they were promoting Spring Breakers and how much she hates it that she went here without me and also complained about me being here without her.

"We're here" the chauffeur said cutting off Ashley's rambles. She lowers down the window and takes the view upon her eyes.

"Shannon this is…the Eiffel Tower!" She says like a child receiving her present on Christmas day.

"I think the pickup and fly you to Paris part is settled so here goes the dinner, your idea of a perfect date in your make believe life." She kisses me gently and we both went out of the car and rode the private elevator to get up to the restaurant floor.

"Bonjour Mademoiselles!" The lady greeted us warmly in a very pleasing French accent.

"Bonjour! Reservation for Shay Benson" I replied with the same manner but with a different accent

"Oui. De cette façon, s'il vous plaît" she told us and Ashley and I just looked at each other and followed the lady. "This way please" she repeated in English realizing that we don't speak French. We were lead to a table for two by the window. I pulled Ashley's chair for her before sitting on my own.

"Merci" Ashley said to me and I just chuckled at her attempt in imitating the lady's accent.

"Someone will come over shortly to take your orders" She told us and handed us a menu before leaving.

"I really love the way she talks." Ashley tells me once the lady was out of earshot

"I know right. Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!" I repeated the greeting over and over again in different tones.

"You're horrible but I love yours better" She says in compliment making me blush

"You're so sweet babe" I squeezed her hand on the table. We browsed through the menu and just in time the waiter took our orders and left saying he'll be back in a while.

"To be honest I'm still not used to hearing you refer yourself as Shay Benson. It's like my sister but my wife" I laughed at her. I can't blame her though; the only Shay Benson to her for years is her sister.

"You'll get used to it babe. Besides I'll be Shay Mitchell-Benson at work. We could have just hyphenated it, just saying" She was the one who doesn't want it to be hyphenated with a reason that it's too long.

"Better yet we should have just used your family name" _here we go again._ I just shook my head avoiding going around with that issue again. "Or we could have hyphenated it" she follows up noticing my facial expression.

"See I was right" I say with pride

"Ugh! I hate how you're always right." She says in a defeated tone

"I'm always RIGHT because I will never be LEFT behind by you?" I calmly said my punch line earning a loud laugh from Ashley but she quickly covered her mouth when people started staring at us.

"I don't know which is funnier your humor or your corniness" She says still with stifled laughter.

* * *

The dinner went smooth and nice as planned and we headed back to the hotel. Ashley went to shower immediately when we arrived. I pulled out the bag which contained my surprise for her and prepared to give it to her.

"Babe there's room service for you" I told her when she went out of the shower

"What? I didn't call for room service." She replies without looking at me. She was applying lotion on her legs. I gulped at the sight of her.

"Here check it out" I placed the bag above my two palms. Ashley walks towards me already wearing a smile.

"What's this?" She says taking the bag from my palms

"See it for yourself" After seeing the contents she hugged me tightly making it almost impossible to breathe.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she continued to pepper my cheek with kisses. Just when I was about to pull her in for a kiss on the lips she moved away.

"Babe" I whined at her pouting like a child.

"Wait. I have something for you too" She looked through her shopping bags and pulled out the same paper bag I gave her. "I have a surprise for you…too" I opened the bag and saw the pink lace lingerie that I liked.

"I thought you didn't like this" I asked her in confusion

"I just said it's too pink. I've already sneaked to buy it before you saw it. When I saw it I instantly knew you would like it. Wait you also said you don't like this for me" It was her turn to ask me about the lingerie I gave her

"I guess we think alike babe" she cooed at me and finally our lips met for a passionate kiss. "Do you want us to try these on?" I asked her when we pulled apart for air

"Do you want to shred these new stuffs?" I shook my head and went back on kissing her.

After about 5 rounds our body had surrendered. We collapsed by each other's side breathless and panting. I pulled the sheets to cover our sweaty naked bodies. She moved closer to me and wrapped her arms on my waist. I moved in closer too laying my head on her bare chest.

"So Mrs. Benson are you ready to start a family with me?" she caressed my arm with her other hand.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I clarified to her

"What do you say we head to the IVF clinic the first day after we go back to LA?" She answered my question with a question but hearing it from her was music to my ears.

"I would love that" I lifted my face and kissed her one more time before closing my eyes to slumber.

* * *

The next 6 days in Ireland and in the Philippines went by so fast. My mind was all set for our visit to the IVF clinic. I couldn't take it off my mind after the night she brought it up. After another long flight from the Philippines we arrived in LA safe and sound and of course tired. The airport service was the one who brought us home. We didn't want to bother anyone to pick us up. I opened the door with my key while Ashley was still pulling the last bag towards the porch. When the door opened my eyes grew wide opened and my jaw dropped with what I saw.

"Babe what's up? Is…" Ashley wasn't able to continue taking either and had the same reaction as me.


	36. This is the moment

-Ashley's POV-

"…Something wrong?" Shay finished my sentence when I wasn't able to finish my sentence. "Well I bet something is" Shay walked a few steps before fake coughing to get the attention of Sean and Sasha who were both too occupied with each other's mouth. The two of them were startled and jumped apart when they saw us.

"Uhh…welcome home. I thought you're coming home tomorrow." Sean spoke up and stood to hug his sister and me.

"No. We're coming home today." Shay said grimly. By the looks of Shay he surely was in trouble. _Oh boy! _The tension inside the room could be cut by a knife. Shay eyed them carefully while Sean was trying to avoid his big sister's gaze and Sasha seemed to fine interest on the floor.

"Shay let me explain" Sasha said demurely. Shay looked at her with unpleasing looks.

"Baby girl why don't you help me with our bags" I gave Sasha a look so she would get the message. She nodded and stood up.

* * *

-Shay's POV-

I waited until Ashley and Sasha were already upstairs before talking to Sean. I am more than shock and mad right now.

"Seriously? I thought you were home? What do you think you're doing?" I furiously said to him

"Shay it's not what you think it is." He says defensively

"Yeah right. I come home from my honeymoon and the first thing I see when I get back is my brother shoving his tongue down on my best friend's throat. Now tell me it's not what I think it is. Please!" I roll my eyes at him.

"As if I didn't catch you in the same way at our kitchen back when." He pointed out to me. Then I remembered that morning after Ashley showed up in Van and indeed he caught us making out.

"Don't you dare point the finger on me. Sean I know how you work your ways on your relationships…" he cut me off before I could continue

"This is different!" he sighs and remains silent for a few seconds "I really like her" he confesses with a little blush. My mood changes at the sight of him.

"Does she know? I mean are you together like…in a relationship?" I asked him. I walked near him and motioned for us to sit down.

"I haven't told her yet. Every time I attempt to say the words to her I chicken out. I know what you think, that I'm playing around again and sooner or later I'll get bored and poof the end. I'm telling you Shay it's different this time." He had been in different relationships and none of which really lasted long. It's the first time for a long time that he confided to me about his love life.

"How long?" I don't really know how to handle the situation. He's my brother and she's my best friend.

"Since your wedding. I asked for a dance with her and we got along. I asked her out the day after and when mom, dad and I went home I told myself that I'm going back to LA to ask her out again. We communicated while I was still in Canada. Mom was worried that she was all alone here so I volunteered to check on her, that's why I'm here. I've only been here for almost a week if you're going to ask. We went out for a date last night and we shared our first kiss. You might not believe me but it felt so magical. You know! Butterflies?! So when we were watching a movie a while ago I tried my luck again for another kiss that's when you caught us" I got speechless for a while. It would have been that sweet if it wasn't my brother and my best friend. Not that I had a problem with it but it was complicated.

"You must really like her but Sean she just got her heart broken. She was a mess when her relationship ended, I don't think she's up for another as of now. Besides you're my brother and she's my best friend if things turn sour between you I don't want to take sides." I told him my worries

"I know and I'm not rushing things. Promise you won't tell anyone? Fine I know you'll share to Ashley but can you two keep it to yourselves? I madly like her." I nodded and gave him a hug. He hugged me back tightly.

"Just a warning though. If one day you'll really get together and you break her heart I'm the first one of the many that would kick your ass" I gave him a pre-headed warning. He laughed nervously and pulled away from the hug.

* * *

-Ashley's POV-

Shay enters our room silently just right after Sasha and I finished talking. She doesn't look furious anymore so I'm assuming the talk with her brother went fine.

"How was it babe?" She lay beside me and my arms automatically wrapped around her. She took a deep breath before answering

"He likes her or he claims so." She sighed "and it makes me worried"

"Oh you're always worried babe" I joked to lighten up the mood. "They're both grownups Shan if they get together and worst comes to worst we'll both be there for them to soften the blow." She snuggles closer to me and I kissed her temples.

"What if Sasha still loves Hudson? I don't want to see him get his heart broken. He's my baby brother and she's like my baby sister too I don't want to see either of them getting hurt." I see where all of her worries are coming from. I too am worried. Whether we like it or not we're caught in the middle.

"Now we know how our friends felt like when we got together. Maybe we could talk to them, ask for advice or something. Sasha had been there, she was pretty much supportive of us, I think we could repay her by being as supportive as she was too. If you come to think of it there are still lots of Emison fans out there maybe they could settle with the other Mitchell for Sasha…because all hell break loose I'm not sharing mine." She giggled at my humor and we shared a loving kiss before falling asleep, tired of our trip.

* * *

We woke up just in time to prepare for dinner. Shay wanted to cook since we basically lived with restaurant food for our whole honeymoon trip. I let her do her thing at the kitchen while I set up the table. I peek at Sasha and Sean talking on the poolside. When Shay finished cooking, the four of us gathered around the table for a semi-awkward silent dinner.

"So…how was your honeymoon?" Sasha trailed off nervously

"It was good right Shannon?" I kicked Shay's feet under the table. I don't want her to give Sasha an awkward treatment

"Yeah. It was romantic and loving and heated" Shay blurted out and I turned red when she mentioned heated

"I think we didn't have to know the last part sis" Sean says laughing causing us all to laugh. The tension from this morning disappeared by the end of our dinner. Shay and I hit the bed early since we had somewhere to be the next day.

* * *

Shay and I were both anxious and nervous on our way to the clinic. I mean who wouldn't be, right?

"You ready?" I ask the tensed Shay sitting on the passenger side. I have just parked the car.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's just a consultation and checkup and…" Shay rumbles with her words and she looked so adorable

"Shannon calm down" I placed my hand on top of hers and leaned in for a sweet kiss before going out of the car.

Since we came in early there were not a lot of people on the clinic which was good since we don't want to attract attention with the paparazzi. We had to wait for 10 minutes before we got inside and talked with the doctor. He explained to us the procedure and how it's going to happen. He gave us an option if we're going to use Shay's or my egg. He also told us that he cannot guarantee us a 100% success rate but the success rate data he showed us wasn't bad either. He enumerated the possible complications that could also occur. After he was able to tell us everything we should know and learn we signed the medical contract for Shay's insemination and had it scheduled the following week. The doctor also prescribed her with necessary vitamins and tips that would lead to a successful procedure. Shay pouted when she learned that she had to lessen her caffeine intake.

* * *

-Shay's POV-

I was more anxious than I was on our first trip to the clinic. I have no idea what to actually feel right now. If this actually works I'll be pregnant in a few weeks and in month's time I would have a baby bump to show off to the world and in no time I will feel the pain of labor and child birth. _Oh what are you thinking Shay! You and Ashley want this. Do you?_ I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. This is a moment I should be marking as a milestone. I'm about to start a family with the love of my life.

"Mrs. Shannon and Ashley Benson? The doctor will see you now" I could feel my heart about to escape my chest when the nurse called us out. _This is it._

The procedure went fine as planned; to be honest it was quite anticlimactic. The doctor gave me another set of prescription and scheduled us for another visit to know if the procedure actually worked. Ashley and I went home stopping by for a drive thru on a fast-food chain. We decided to keep it a secret for a while. Sasha and Sean were all loveydovey when we arrived clueless of where we were from. The four of us settled on the couch enjoying the food when I felt a light pain on the pit of my stomach. Ashley shot me a worried look but I nodded to her signaling that I was okay. I rubbed the spot to where I felt the pain gently thinking of the possibility that there might be a growing child inside of me.


End file.
